STIGMATA
by Jen1978
Summary: Sequel to PACES.They thought the bad times were over.But the devil has yet to speak and claim his prize,Rey,Edge,Eddie,Undertaker and others...
1. Chapter 1 The begining

**STIGMATA**

The multicolor decorated taxi stopped abruptly in front of the airport. The Pakistani cab driver didn't turn off the engine as he waited his passengers to exit the taxi. Chris Benoit got off from the back somehow in a hurry, and Bob Holly followed, looking a little pale. Next to the driver was sitting the Dave Batista, who hadn't made a move yet to exit the car. His size intimidating as it may be didn't seem to affect the Pakistani. The driver was looking at the big man with a twenty four carat smile on his face. Dave looked at him as he said happily.

"Airport" and smiled again at Dave.

"Just how long have you been driving?" he asked half angry half curious.

The driver continued to smile behind his black beard and white teeth and replied again.

"Airport"

Dave felt a shiver run up his spine right to his head and the hair on his neck stood up. This guy didn't even speak English, and he seriously doubted if he could read it either. Which was disturbing now that came to think about it? How on earth was he reading all the signs on the streets?

"Hey Paul are you coming or what?" He heard Chris calling from outside. Dave took one last glance at the happy driver and got out giving him his fare.

"Hey man what took you so long?"

"What were you two talking about?" Bob asked starting to feel a little better. Paul shrugged his shoulder and grabbing his bag gave his answer.

"Nothing. The dude doesn't speak or read English."

"Say what?" Chris couldn't believe it. "But I heard him when we took the taxi from the hotel"

"No you said 'airport' and he said 'yes'. I think that's about all the English he can speak."

Bob felt his stomach stir again. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Save it for the airplane. Come on, we are late" said Batista and entered the airport leaving John and Bob behind looking at each other.

Rey had just checked in and was waiting the rest to arrive in front of Gate 23 where their flight was supposed to depart. He was the first one to arrive and he was early. No one else was there, none of the passengers…

'Damn' he said to himself and went to sit in one of the plastic chairs. It was very early in the morning and the sun hadn't come out yet… but it would soon enough. He took out his cell phone and held it in his hands not sure if he should make the call he wanted to. He just kept starring at it. When he finally decided not to use it he put it in his pocket. Immediately it started ringing. Surprised Rey answered it without checking who is was.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me…" a familiar voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey…" Rey answered back, keeping his voice low.

"I miss you already Rey Rey"

"I miss you too Adam"

"Rey why do you sound like that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… weird… sad…"

Rey didn't answer right away.

"Rey? Are you there?"

"Yeah" his voice came out raspier than usual. "It's nothing… just that I miss you. And I won't be seeing you for a month…"

"I know Rey but we talked about it."

"I know…" he looked around him just to check if anyone was coming. "Adam… I… um… I love you…" he said reluctantly while fiddling with the edge of his jacket.

"I love you too Oscar. But don't be sad. I just called to wish you a nice flight. We will be together in no time, you'll see."

"Ok"

"Hey how was your trip back home?"

"Short… I stayed only for one day, just to check on my uncle."

"How is he?"

"He is doing better. The doctors say he should be out in a couple of weeks. They want to keep him a few more days for observation."

"So I take it the surgery went well. His heart is ok?"

"Yeah… I guess… it is still too soon to say. While I was there I went to see him. He was half asleep but he recognized me. Mum was there. She gave me a gift on his behalf."

"A gift? That's nice. What is it?"

"A small black rosary with a small silver cross; she said my uncle had bought it for me on his last trip to Brazil before his heart gave out. I took it with me for good luck."

Rey heard Adam smile and laugh faintly. He knew they had to end the call soon; it's just that he didn't want to. He never had enough of Adam.

"Adam… I need to go. I see the guys coming."

"Ok… please call me when you land, will ya?"

Before Rey could answer, he heard Jericho's voice near Adam screaming out loud.

"Will you two love birds hung up the phone? There are others who might want to use it! Damn Adam… I think I'm going to throw up over here…"

Rey laughed.

"I'll call you… bye…"

"Bye Oscar…" Adam said sweetly.

"Bye Rey…" Jericho screamed again.

Hanging up the phone Adam turned to his roommate and gave him a death look.

"Here miss… you can use the phone…"

Chris looked at him lazily from his bed, where he lay with his hands crossed behind his head.

"Nah… I was just messing with ya…"He didn't finish his sentence because a pillow flew across the room and landed right in his face.

"Asshole"

"Oh come on…" Jericho spat back. "We are going to be sharing the same hotel room for the next couple of weeks and I don't want to be throwing up every time you two talk on the phone, which is like every hour or so… it is boring and it is making me sick"

"It is not boring… you are just jealous… and you better get used to it… your stomach too…"

Jericho rolled over his eyes and grabbing Adam's pillow covered his head refusing to hear any more of this.

Rey had lied to Adam. There was nobody coming. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He sighed tired.

He had flown from Mexico City last night and had landed in this airport just a few minutes ago. Now he was waiting for the rest of the roster to arrive. They would be flying to Europe for a week, and more precisely to England to do a couple of house shows in London and Birmingham and then back to America and Canada for three weeks in a row.

Rey was getting tired just thinking about it. He hadn't slept in Mexico either. He had spent all his hours next to his uncle and hadn't left his side for one moment. Then he had flown back here… he was surprised when he estimated the hours he had spent awake. According to his calculations, he hadn't slept for nearly two days. He lowered his body to the chair and closed his eyes, trying to rest a bit.

He had no idea how long he was out, but a hand shaking his shoulder woke him up.

"Hey … wake up bro" the distinct voice of Benoit echoed.

Rey woke up feeling very dizzy and heavy. He opened his eyes with too much effort and looked at Chris sitting next to him. There was Bob Holly and Dave Batista there too.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

Rey shook his head and sat up straight. Looking around he saw no one else but them.

"You are the first here I guess" he mumbled. He hadn't finished his words when voices sounded in the hall. Torrie Wilson was coming along with the rest of the Smackdown divas, and Paul London as well. Soon enough every one else came. The Guerrerro's, Mark Callaway, Booker T with Sharmell, Theodore Long, Heidenreich, JBL and his cabinet, Mark Jindrak, MNM, the Basham's, Scotty 2 Hotty, Nunzio, Tazz, Michael Cole… everyone was there.

It was too loud for Rey, who was starting to have a splitting headache. He sat alone a few chairs away and just looked at his fellow wrestlers talking and discussing their matches and the trip. They all looked so excited. But he wasn't. After what he had been through in the past, he couldn't get excited about anything any more. And being away from Adam wasn't helping. It was the first time they had to be away from each other for so long, and they wouldn't be seeing one another for a month. He had no idea how he would be able to handle his nightmares without Adam holding him in his arms, without him making love to him every night, taking away the pain and exorcising his demons.

He was afraid.

What if HE came again into his dreams?

Rey couldn't even think Jacob's name, but he could still see his face clearly in his mind, hear his voice, feel his rotten touch on his flesh… he felt shivers run through his body, shivers that would soon escalate and turn into shakes. He couldn't let it happen. For the second time, he felt a hand on his shoulder squeezing his tightly, lovingly. He lifted up his head a little scared than anything else.

"Chill esse. It's me…" Eddie said sitting beside him. "Are you OK?"

Rey pretended a fake smile but his eyes betrayed him. He didn't have to speak to Eddie to make him understand. He, along with Kurt and Adam were the only ones from the WWE roster who really knew what had happened then. Rey let his head fall on Eddie's shoulder. This was one of the moments where he wished he was wearing his mask. Eddie's voice whispering really low calmed him down.

"It's going to be OK." And put his arms around Rey's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Eddie. It's just that I am really tired. That's all. I haven't slept for two days. I just flew from Mexico where I spent all my time at the hospital."

"How is he?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. They say he is fine, but I didn't see that. It felt different."

"Different? How?"

"It felt like 'goodbye'…"

"Rey come on don't say that. Your uncle is going to fine. You'll see. Soon enough he'll be jumping off the ropes again like a monkey…"

Rey shook his head and turned to look at the others chatting, while waiting for the last minutes to pass before boarding.

"So how is Pepe doing?" Eddie joked.

Rey laughed.

"If he heard you calling him like that… man, you'd be in deep trouble. Me too…"

"Nonsense… I can take him down any time. That tall Canadian doesn't stand a chance with the Latino Heat."

"Yeah right… Kurt had once said the same thing and look what happened to his hair… anyway, he is fine."

"And how are you two doing?" Eddie asked reluctantly.

"We… we are doing well, I think."

"You think? What on earth does that mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that sometimes it gets hard, you know with him being on Raw. But apart from that, we are good."

"You still can't take your hands off each other heh?" That was his way of asking how their relationship was going. And from the blush on Rey's face he knew the answer. "It's good to hear it…

"Hey you… Chip and Dale, over there!" Chris Benoit shouted from across the room. "Come on, we are boarding…"

Eddie and Rey looked at each other in amusement and surprise.

"Did he just compare us to a couple of squirrels?" Rey asked lifting both eyebrows. They burst out in laughter and followed the rest on board of the plane.


	2. Chapter 2 Evil Wind and Nasty Dreams

Half an hour had passed since their take off and the wrestlers were still feeling very excited about their trip. For most of them this wasn't the first time they were traveling abroad but every time was like the first time. They were groups of people forming on board. Rey's seat was at the end of the plane so he could see all the way to the front. There was Tazz, Cole and Teddy Long talking with Dave Batista and JBL, London talking to Nunzio and Melina; Booker T was sitting quietly with his wife Sharmell and Orlando Jordan, Heidenreich was talking to Bob Holly about their upcoming match, Mark Callaway was reading a book; There were too many people talking and still too much noise for Rey's taste. Usually during travels like these he would be so excited, he would talk to everyone and have so much fun. But now it was different. His headache was still bad and it had spread to his eyes and the back of his head. But it wasn't the only reason of his silence. There was something bothering him that he just couldn't put his finger on. He gave up trying to figure it out and pushed his seat backwards deciding to get some sleep, feeling some sense of security having Eddie beside him.

"Are you ok homez?" he asked

"Yeah… I'm just very tired."

"Then get some rest. I'll be here"

Rey didn't answer. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Eddie stared at the small man next to him and smiled.

'Unbelievable' he thought to himself. He was always surprised by him. Rey was such a bizarre man. There were times he just wouldn't stand still, he wouldn't stop talking and laughing, making jokes and having fun; and there were times like this one, that he would just shut down, go out like a light. Rey had the incredible ability of sleeping anywhere anytime. He had seen him sleep on large crates, on chairs, couches, armchairs, airplane seats, arena seats, cars, buses, trains, even on the floor. He on the other hand, he couldn't sleep except on a bed. Sometimes when the trip was long and tiresome he could get a shuteye but not for long. Rey… he had seen him sleep for hours on end. And he was jealous of that. For Eddie these travels were endless, he counted the minutes and the hours passing slowly trying to keep himself busy by reading, talking, watching TV… anything. Sometimes Rey would feel guilty for sleeping all the way. He would wake up and keep him company for as long as he could. Those moments Eddie really appreciated and remembered most fondly. It was the time were most of the passengers were sleeping and Eddie was alone with his thoughts and his own demons. Rey, always beside him, always a partner in life and in crime sometimes, would wake up and talk to him for hours, whisper in his ear. There were times when they played jokes on the others, but Eddie loved the talks they had, endless ones about love, hate, their families, their matches, the gossips in the roster, their future plans, their loved ones… Rey confided in Eddie and Eddie confided in Rey.

Eddie realized he was looking at the small luchador. He caressed Rey's front gently and saw him smile contently.

"It's soothing" he spoke faintly.

"I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't. I am not asleep yet. Eddie you don't have to stay with me while I am sleeping. I know how bored you are…" his voice trailed off.

Eddie kept caressing Rey's front. He thought he was a little warmer than usual. His fingers trailed to his cheeks.

"Rey? Are you sure you are OK?"

Rey opened his tired eyes.

"Just tired…"

"I think you have a fever."

"Just tired" he whispered again and turning his back on Eddie fell back to sleep.

He kept looking at him worriedly. He decided to leave him alone for now and rest. Perhaps with some sleep the fever would fall. He got up from his seat and spotted Benoit a few seats ahead.

"Hey holmes, how is it going?" he asked

"Good…" Chris answered.

"Who do you have a match against?"

"I am wrestling JBL" Chris answered with a grin on his face.

"Yikes… Good luck…. You are going to need it… really!"

"Yeah I know… " Chris smiled showing his teeth.

"So are they planning on giving you the title?"

"I don't know yet. It is still soon. I think Dave is next in line. How about you? Aren't you in the middle of a feud with Rey-Rey?"

Eddie fell silent.

"What? What did I say?" Chris asked

"Nothing man… it's just that I am little worried about him that's all."

"Is he ok?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"He is sleeping right now. I think he is sick. He has a fever."

"We should tell the doctor. I think he is on board with us somewhere in the front with Tazz." Benoit added and started to get up. But Eddie's hand grabbed him and pushed him back down to his seat. "Why did you do that? If Rey is sick, then we should tell someone…"

"No esse. Just let him rest. He hasn't slept for two days and he just came from Mexico visiting his sick uncle… just let him sleep…"

Chris' face twisted in surprise.

"Let him sleep? What's up with that? Eddie, if he is sick we should tell them."

"No… no…" he hesitated. "I think we should wait and let him sleep it off. Besides we are here too."

"What is going on? What are you talking about?" Chris got angry. He knew that in the past Eddie wouldn't have taken any chances with Rey's health. Now seeing him act so weirdly and secretly made him suspicious.

"Keep you voice down you idiot" Eddie silenced him.

"Does it have to do with the time Rey was in the hospital a few months back?"

He didn't get an answer. Eddie felt really stupid for starting this conversation.

"Please…" he gave a pleading look to his old and best friend, Eddie. "Rey is my friend too. I care about him like you do. If there is something wrong or anything I can do to help, please tell me."

"Rey would really appreciate you concern, but back then we made a decision and if someone should tell you the truth it should be him" Eddie's eyes were piercing Benoit with care and sadness. "I can't tell you what happened, and to tell you the truth I don't think I want to remember what happened… all I can say is that Rey has changed since then and he is still not out of the woods yet…"

Chris was still confused, if not more. Eddie grabbed his shoulder and squeezing it he continued.

"Chris… what happened to him is…"

"What?" he interrupted impatiently

"… It is too much to handle alone. And we may think we are helping him, but in the end he is alone in the dark searching for a hand to pull him out into the light. There is nothing we can do but be there for him in his moment of need."

"Eddie… your talking is really scary man… what could be so horrible…" but he stopped in mid sentence. He looked into Eddie's eyes in surprise and fear. "No… no… it can't be…" he said almost to himself. It was like the truth was suddenly revealed to him, the whole truth naked, ugly and putrid staring him in the face, hitting him with the force of a freight train.

"The newspapers were right weren't they? All those things they wrote about were the truth; not the lies about Rey's knee!" Chris voice was falling lower and lower as the memories of the things he had read were coming to his mind.

"Oh, my God! Everything they said was the truth?" he starred at Eddie, his old time friend. Eddie just looked back blankly failing to understand how Chris had put it together so quickly. No one else had done so, so far. Either Chris was the smartest guy of them all, either the rest of the roster were complete idiots. In any case the concern in Chris eyes leaved no margin for mistakes. Eddie just shook his head in a meaningful 'YES'.

"All those things?"

Again he nodded.

"Jesus Christ… save us…" he mumbled and covered his face with his hands. He swept it with his palms. "How can it be? I remember being so angry at them for writing such things… and all this time, it was the truth!" and stared into the void in front of him. "But who… who could do such a thing?" he asked a few moments later trying to get a grip of himself.

Again he didn't answer. He looked back meaningfully. Eddie had no idea how they had even got to this point, let alone what to say next. He was worried and sad, but he remained silent. He lowered his head and looked around just to make sure no one was listening.

"Was it someone he knew?" Chris continued his question.

"No… it was… um… it was Jacob Mandeson"

Chris lifting his eyebrow asked.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Jacob Mandeson was… Adam Copeland's father…"

Chris was left speechless. Before he could react Eddie continued his speech.

"Chris, what we have told you so far you were never meant to know. You found out by accident, because you have more sense in here to know how to put two and two together. I told you because you are one of the best men I know in the ring and out of the ring… so my answer is YES. What those papers wrote the first time was the truth. Someone talked to the press and told them everything… every gruesome true detail. And the whole story was so unbelievable, so twisted, pervasive… that it was easy to discredit it as a lie. Rey made up the lie about his knee and when Vince told it to the press, they bought it."

"I don't understand…" Chris whispered keeping his voice from breaking.

"Think about it esse. The press was told a story. It was unbelievable, frightening and too scary to be true… with torture, rape, death... it sounded like a bad B-movie to begin with. But they followed it. Then Vince told them the big lie to cover up the truth they already knew… It is a classic political strategy. Cover the truth with a lie… When Vince spoke to the press, refusing the accusations and even threatening with a lawsuit, the press immediately bought his lie and rejected the story. After all they didn't know who had fed them such a perversity in the first place. Vince's social stature and credibility was enough to back them down…"

Eddie got quiet for a moment thinking how to continue and salvage all he could.

"Chris… I have known you for a long time… a long time… and you are like a brother to me… you must understand that you cannot talk to anyone about this; not even Rey. Do you understand me?" Eddie said seriously and angrily.

Chris could only nod. He was left speechless. Eddie gave a last glance and got up to leave. With the whole draft lottery, perhaps Chris' help would be very much needed; especially now when Kurt had gone to Raw leaving Eddie alone to deal with Rey.

Eddie left somewhat in a hurry. He didn't want to stick around any more. He walked to his seat and saw Rey. He was still sleeping, deeply as far as he could tell. But there was something bothering him. He was worried about his fever. He touched his forehead and noticed he still had it, and it had risen since the last time… he was sweating and breathing a little faster than before too. But what made his heart twist a little more was that Rey showed no reaction to his touch or his voice.

"Hey buddy… wake up…" he called to him softly, but he showed no reaction to his words or his touch. He shook his shoulder to wake him up, but still he didn't respond. Maybe he should go find that doctor…

He looked up from his seat and looked ahead to the plane searching for the doctor's familiar face. But he was too far back and the plane was too big so he decided to go look for him. As he walked amidst the seats, he was greeted by some of his friends. He remembered that, Chris was it, he had seen him with Tazz. Spotting the Smackdown announcer sitting with Cole, he picked up his pace.

"Hey Eddie!" Cole greeted happily.

"Hey guys have you seen the doctor? Benoit told me he was with you a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, he's just gone up ahead… someone sick?" Tazz asked.

"Um… It's Rey… he has a fever and…"

"Eddie what is it?"

"I left him sleeping but… when I tried waking him up, he wouldn't even stir… and I'm worried." He replied keeping his voice as low as possible.

Tazz and Cole were sincerely surprised and a little scared. Eddie had a feeling they knew a little more than the rest of the guys because they were close to Vince. Usually he told them everything so that they could keep an eye on them. So when he saw the look on their faces, the idea that they too might know more than they showed popped into mind. But if they knew, they sure did a pretty good job at hiding it. However, this wasn't the place or the time to discuss it.

"I'll go get the doctor" Cole volunteered as Tazz got up from his seat and followed Eddie all the way back to his seat trying to look as casual as possible.

When they reached Rey, he was in a bad shape; even worse than before. He was sweating a lot and he was delirious. He was babbling, whispering words either man couldn't make out. His color was white and his eyes where closed shut… Eddie stopped breathing when he saw him. He swallowed hard and it was Tazz who brought him to his senses.

"Rey?" he spoke his name. "Wake up…"

Eddie pushed Tazz and grabbed Rey from his shoulders shaking him hard. Once again Tazz stopped him.

"Eddie quit it… he is not answering…"

Cole then arrived with the doctor. Eddie stepped back with Tazz and Cole and let the doctor take care of his friend. By that time, the entire plane had noticed what that something was going on and they were all on their feet concerned.

"Guys stay in your seats… it is nothing…" Tazz yelled trying to calm down the wrestlers and make the ones approaching go back to their seats.

The doctor took Rey's pulse from his neck and then checked his fever. He opened his eyes and saw that his pupils were dilated. He took a syringe out of his bag and injected it into a vain in Rey's left arm. A few moments passed and Rey was still in the same bad condition. Eddie, Cole and Tazz were holding their breaths, waiting as the doctor checked Rey's pulse again. But when Rey started to relax and his breathing became softer and more controlled, they sighed in relief. His sweating stopped and his body fell calmly back on his seat.

"What happened?" Tazz asked

The doctor took them a little further from the curious wrestlers who were close enough to hear them.

"He had a really high fever and his pulse was racing… I have never seen that happen before in such a short time."

"What do you mean?" Cole whispered.

"Well, usually it takes a long time to reach that level of fever. No one gets sick and develop such a high fever in a matter of minutes!"

"Rey was pretty tired…" Eddie mumbled, letting his gaze fall upon Rey's sleeping form.

"That doesn't explain it. Everyone on this plane has had sleepless days and nights at some point in his life; we have all been tired but in my entire career, I have never seen that. Besides, one thing that worries me the most was his ramblings."

"He was hallucinating?" Tazz was surprised.

"I think so… I can't be sure…"

"What he was saying?"

"I couldn't understand. He wasn't speaking English."

"Spanish maybe?" Cole suggested.

The doctor shook his head. "No, I speak a little Spanish… and what he spoke didn't sound like it. In fact it didn't sound like any language I have heard…"

That last statement made the three men raise their eyebrows. Eddie left and sat next to Rey. Touching his front, he realized it was cooler now.

"What did you give him?" he asked.

"I injected him with a strong antipyretic to drop the fever. It will keep him calm and allow him to rest properly for a few hours."

"Then what?" he continued.

"I have no idea. I can't tell in here. But when he wakes up and if he still has a fever we will take him to a hospital for further examination. I'm sorry. That's all I can do right now. The best thing to do is let him rest."

"Thank you doctor." Cole said.

"We will stay with him…" Tazz added. "Thank you"

The doctor left saying that he would come again to check on Rey. A few wrestlers approached Tazz and Cole curious and a little worried about Rey and what had happened but they kindly didn't let them come closer. Tazz left Rey and Eddie and went in the front with the rest of the roster to explain.

"It is nothing. He had a fever that's all. He is fine now. The doctor took care of him. We should let him rest and I'm sure he will be on his feet again in a matter of minutes…"

He stayed with them and answered some questions but after reassuring them, the conversation turned to other matters. Benoit left the group and walked to the back where Eddie was sitting. Cole had left promising he would return in a few minutes.

"How is he?" Benoit asked pointing at Rey.

"I don't know. He looks fine I guess…"

"What do you mean?"

"It was scary. I was shaking him really hard and he just wouldn't wake up… I left him for a couple of seconds man, no more, to call the doctor, and by the time we got here he was worse…"

"Do you think it has something to do with… you know… Jacob…" Chris asked, uttering Jacob's name in a low whisper.

Eddie looked at Chris in surprise. "I don't know… I don't think so… it wouldn't surprise me, but I don't think this fever has anything to do with him… no… it must be something else…"

"Hopefully, it is over. What did the doctor say?"

"He didn't have an answer either. He was at a loss of words. He gave him an injection and that's it. If the fever rises again, we will take him to a hospital as soon as we land."

Chris looked at Eddie and he immediately felt sorry for him and Rey. He was in Raw when the story with Jacob had happened and he hadn't paid much attention to it anyway. Adam was gone for all this time, but he was never close to him so he didn't think much about it. Now it was different. After the draft lottery, he was back on Smackdown and with his old friends. Eddie was there and Kurt too, even for a while, even though he had gone to Raw. And of course Rey was here… Rey… he had known him since the days of ECW and WCW. They had been good friends back then, in good times and certainly in bad ones. Now being back on the road with them he had no other choice but to get back together with them, renew the strong bonds they had forged all those years back. It was true the moment Chris knew he would be leaving Raw for Smackdown, Adam had approached him and strangely told him how jealous he was of him. Then, it was the first time he had started to suspect something was wrong. He had kept to himself. He hadn't talked to Adam about it because that damn Canadian was so secretive and stubborn. He confided only in Jay Reso and Chris Jericho.

Now, everything was revealed to him, like a big heavy red velvet stage curtain being pulled to expose the truth, the awful, dreadful and terrifying reality he wished he didn't know. But like Eddie, he too felt incapable of ignoring the small luchador. It was impossible to resist his charm, that delightful smile, those angel eyes. The moment he set his eyes upon Rey he found himself bound to him, unable to overlook him, unable to do anything else but love and care for him. His mind didn't have the time to process what he had found on that plane, what Eddie had confirmed in his own words! He knelt next to Eddie and looked him deeply and sincerely.

"Don't worry man. He'll be fine. I know him. He is a fighter and he has faith" Chris added.

Eddie just shook his head feeling tired. He wanted to close his eyes and like very night he wished everything was just a bad dream. For as long as he could remember, every single night he would go to sleep wishing none of this had happened and like every day he would be reminded of the cold truth just by looking into Rey's eyes. No matter how hard he was trying to hide it, Rey's eyes would betray him.

"Eddie… you are tired. Go get some sleep in my seat and I'll stay with Rey" Chris suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… go… I'll come wake you up when I'm tired…" he smiled gently. Eddie got up and slowly walked to Chris seat and silently fell asleep.

Chris in his turn sat next to Rey. He looked so much better now; calm; cool; peaceful; just beautiful; he could certainly see why Adam was so in love with him… it's hard not to.

The night outside was quickly falling and soon the plane lights dimmed allowing the wrestlers to relax and sleep. Eddie was heavily sleeping for once and only faint whispers sounded coming from familiar mouths. Chris had no idea how many minutes had passed… maybe it was hours… he didn't know. Slowly the plane buzz seemed to fade along with the soft voices and the whispers. His mind never registered his eyes shutting or body giving up to the tiredness he didn't know existed. He just fell asleep in the comfortable warmth surrounding him, holding Rey's hand in his own feeling safe and secure.

Chris was never a heavy sleeper. When he felt Rey's hand stir in his own he immediately woke up almost startled. He looked at Rey next to him. His eyes were slowly opening and once he saw Chris he gave him a large childish smile.

"Hey…" he whispered

"Well, good morning sun shine! How was your beauty sleep?" Chris joked.

"OK, I guess… I think I passed out cold… are we there yet?"

"No, we still have a few more hours to go… Rey…" Chris hesitated. Rey sat up straight in his seat and looked at him intensely and curiously.

"What? What is it?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Like what? I don't understand what you are talking about"

Chris wasn't sure if he ought to tell him but he decided to let him know. After all, the doctor would come to check up on him anyway.

"While you were sleeping… well… you had a fever."

"A fever? I don't remember that."

"Really? Rey, your fever developed in a matter of seconds… minutes perhaps. Within moments you were out of it, rambling, speaking incoherently in a language nobody understood…"

Rey couldn't help a chuckle escaping his lips. It sounded so funny and weird, like a bad movie.

"Chris this is ridiculous…"

"Rey it's not funny." Chris scolded him. "The doctor was here and if he hadn't given you an antipyretic injection, I don't know what would've happened. You were writhing; sweating… you looked to be in serious pain. How can you not remember it?"

Rey lifted his shoulders up.

"Chris… I'm sorry. I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't remember any of it. I feel fine." And he smiled innocently, the smile Chris knew his friend possessed, the one that had got him out of trouble many times.

"I'll go get the doctor to check you up" he said and got up from his seat. Rey didn't manage to stop him. He sighed and resigned fell back on his seat. He looked out from the window. It was still a little dark outside, but the sun was starting to rise, spreading a beautiful mix of colors, orange, blue and a fiery red across the horizon. No cloud was visible. He rested his head back and let the first sun rays warm his face, absorbing the heat he seemed to need so much. Soon the doctor came. Chris was with him, followed by Eddie, Tazz and Cole. Rey was really surprised by the crowd. He looked up at each one, the concern on their faces, and maybe the… fear, was it? He couldn't tell. The doctor sat beside him, took his pulse and measured his temperature.

"How do you feel?" Eddie asked.

"Um… fine I guess. Chris told me what happened and I… I don't remember anything"

"You are still a little pale, but everything else seems to be normal. No fever, no signs of sickness. Weird. But I am still worried about that incident and I would like to take to the hospital for a few tests as soon as we land just to make sure."

"No please doctor…"Rey begged. He had seen his share of hospitals in the past, and he sure wasn't in a hurry to get into one again. Last time, it hadn't ended well. And Adam wasn't with him this time. "I don't want to go to the hospital. I am fine."

"Rey Rey… listen to the doc will you?" Eddie yelled at him.

"Eddie, I said I'm fine."

"Guys stop it" Chris tried to calm the voices down.

"Please Rey" the doctor continued calmly. "All I want is to do some blood tests just to make sure you are alright. It won't take much of your time. Maybe it has something to do with your lungs, we have to be sure. You can't take any risks, especially if you are going to wrestle."

"But my lungs are fine. I never had a problem since the operation."

"Rey!" Eddie yelled again "For God's sake! Would you listen to the man?"

The doctor looked at Eddie almost angrily. The Latino wasn't helping him at all.

"Eddie shut up" Chris finally told him.

"No you shut up…"

"Guys, will you stop it" Tazz interfered.

"It was scary man." Cole told Rey.

"I am sorry…" Rey's voice trailed off. "I didn't mean to scare any one… it's just that it sounds so weird and if it had happened, wouldn't I feel it? Wouldn't I know?"

"It was terrifying, something I have never seen before. You gave us quite a scare there. It was like you were possessed. You even spoke a strange language" the doctor followed always calmly. "All I want is to make sure you are OK."

Rey gave up. He just nodded accepting the doctor's advice. As soon as their plane would land, a car would be there to drive him and the doctor to a hospital. Rey didn't want to do it. Being away from Adam was one thing, but being in a hospital in a different continent was a whole different ball-game. He was miles away from him, and should anything happen, he wouldn't be able to come. He needed him and missed him more than he had imagined. Now this incident had him worried and maybe a little frightened. He didn't want to pass it on to Adam. He didn't want him to worry too. He had almost regretted coming to this trip. Once the doctor, Tazz and Cole left, Rey was left with his two friends.

"Eddie?"

"What esse?"

"Don't tell Adam… about the plane and the hospital. It is probably nothing, so there is no point in worrying him alright?"

Eddie agreed. Chris, although he didn't know officially about Rey and Adam, he nodded too.

"Do you want something to eat?" the Canadian offered.

"No, I am not hungry thanks" Rey declined. He was surprised with himself at this statement. He hadn't eaten anything for a day, was it? Yet his body didn't register the need to feed. Perhaps he should try and eat something. No point in worrying them more and he could tell they were just by looking at them. "Um… on second thought… I think I would like to eat something"

"I'll go see what I can find" and left.

Rey sat back and turned his gaze to the window. The sun was shining brightly outside. They were flying above the clouds, so he had no idea of the storm taking place below. Up here it was beautiful and peaceful. He kept his eyes on the window, but he could feel Eddie's upon him. He felt his fingers touch his face and turn it towards him. But before Eddie could speak, Rey interrupted.

"I'm sorry bro. I'm sorry." He let his head fall on Eddie's shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing. Eddie caressed his head and his short hair, trying not to show his fear. He didn't like what was happening so far and Rey's reaction was strange.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked never stopping his fingers from stroking his hair. Rey had nuzzled on his shoulder and had wrapped his arms around his waist, like a small child searching his father's protection. Eddie passed his arm around Rey and held him close to his body. He smelled so good. He squeezed him and when he heard Rey breathe happily, he smiled to himself. He didn't need Rey's answer to his question.

Chris walked back to them holding a sandwich and a bottle of water in his hands. He met the eyes of Eddie and when he saw Rey cuddled contentedly against Eddie, he silently gave him the sandwich and the water and returned to his seat.

Red

Red liquid… and no sound… like a void.

A hollow sound of a droplet falling on thick liquid tore the void. The red liquid rippled as another one fell.

Red became black, rotting fast, spreading the disease further and further covering everything until all was dark.

A flash… then another… then another… in each flash something was slowly being revealed bit by bit. Flash… blood… flash… Adam's face… flash… bleeding… flash… dying… flash… his eyes empty, glassy… flash… Rey holding Adam in his arms, covered in blood, sticky liquid on his hands, his face… flash… Rey is laughing… flash… his hand is holding a knife… flash… he is stabbing Adam… flash… cutting his neck as the blood oozed from the wound… flash… Rey is laughing evilly, thrilled, his laughter a mix of pleasure and pain… flash… his eyes teary… flash…the blood doesn't stop dripping… flash… it rises and rises… flash… until it drowns everything…

A final flash… then it all turns dark blue. Rey stands alone, covered in blood. Adam's gone. Darkness is around him creeping, lurking… a voice sounds. It seems to be coming from within him, but somehow it is not his own. It is not his voice… he knows it. He lets the knife fall from his hand and it splashes on the thick bloody ground as his body starts to shake…

'From cold or fear?' he asks himself.

'Fear' the voice affirms.

'Who are you? What do you want?'

'You; your soul; your purity; your love; your innocence… your suffering'

'Why?' he wants to cry. 'Why did you make me kill him?'

'Because I can' the voice echoes and makes the blood ripple under Rey's feet.

'No… leave me alone' Rey staggers back, trying to escape the voice. The tears are filling his eyes and they don't allow him to see but a blurry dark image. He stumbles and falls backwards on the bloody ground. He turns and sees corpses… dead friends on the floor mutilated, cut open, slashed, long decayed. Their bodies, their faces are barely recognizable… Rey starts to sob violently. His hands shake and it is then he realizes he is holding the knife once more…

'Why do you cry angel? Fear not… this is what shall come to pass should you not obey me'

Rey drops the knife and covers his ears with his bloody hands.

'Go away… leave me alone…I won't follow you…' he screams.

'GO AWAY!' the voice rumbles angrily. Then a laughter rips the air… it hits him like a thunder and he feels his knees buckle as he falls on the ground still covering his ears, still screaming. The voice surrounds him, envelops him. A dark cloud forms around him and he feels cold sharp claws grabbing his flesh, tearing it open, freezing beastly hands prying him and something far too horrible and far too evil entering his body, invading him, taking over control.

'It begins and ends here… my angel… with you… like it always has…' the voice calms down.

Rey doesn't scream any more. He doesn't move. He stays on his knees for a few moments, looking emptily at the nothingness before him, emotionless. Then his body gives up and he starts to fall like a ragged doll. He falls and falls. He lets out a harsh moan and he finally falls in a pool of blood, helpless as the red thick liquid covers his body anew and enters his mouth.

Rey woke up gasping for air. His body jerked violently and for a moment fear is all that he could feel. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and brought him back to reality.

"Oscar… calm down… it was just a dream…" Eddie's voice assured him but Rey was still scared from his nightmare.

For a moment Rey was lost between the dream world and the real world. His mind balancing dangerously, unable to focus until Eddie snatched his chin and turned it facing him. He took his face in his palms and whispered.

"Oscar… it's me. Wake up…it was just a dream…"

Rey still gasped.

"What?"

"Just a bad dream… just a dream. It's over. It's over."

A few moments passed before Rey could relax and manage to put his wild emotions under control.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" he said angrily, but regretted it the next minute. "I'm sorry man. It's just that it was so scary and it felt so… real" he wiped his forehead with his trembling fingers. Eddie just stared back, not offended but worried. No one other had noticed them despite the fact they were all awake. Soon they would be landing and they were too anxious the get off the plane and go sightseeing or whatever they had planned.

"It's OK holmes." Rey smiled at him. Eddie perhaps had no idea how much he was helping just by being there for him. For a moment he thought of asking him to accompany him to the hospital, but he didn't say it. He thought he was just being childish and selfish about the whole deal. Besides the fever was gone and the dream was exactly that… a dream. It was not the first nightmare he had and it certainly was not going to be the last one.

At that moment the "Fasten you seat belts" sign lit up signaling their descent to the ground.

Getting out of the airport was done fairly quickly. All the wrestlers entered the bus that would carry them to the hotel, all but Rey and the doctor. They would take a taxi heading to the hospital. Eddie and Chris had offered to accompany him, but Rey refused. Besides, he knew they had to attend an autograph signing downtown and later an interview. He said he wanted to do this alone.

"I'll be joining you in a few hours anyways."

He watched their bus leave as he stayed behind.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine. Can we go and get this over with?"

"Sure"

They took a taxi and drove to the hospital.

This is the end of the second chapter…

What do you think so far? Reviews are welcome…


	3. Chapter 3 Friends and Fiends

Chris' cell phone rang while he was in the bathroom taking a shower before heading to lunch and the autograph signing afterwards.

"Dude, you phone is ringing" Paul London yelled from the room.

"Just leave it…"

"This is the fourth time man… maybe it's important."

Chris exited the shower and dripping checked his phone. Paul was telling the truth. He had four missed calls. Checking the caller, he sighed when he saw Adam's number.

"Oh fuck…"

"What? Who is it?"

"It's Adam."

He didn't pick it up. Instead he used the room telephone and called Eddie's room across the hall.

"Hello?"

"Eddie… it's Chris… Listen… Adam has called me four times…"

"So?"

"So?" Chris yelled back in surprise. He couldn't understand why Eddie still couldn't get it.

"Eddie, stop acting like Kurt and think for a second will you? It's Adam and he probably wants to talk to Rey. If he is calling me then it means he can't reach him and he is trying to find him through us…"

"So answer the god damn phone."

"And tell him what? Just blurt everything out? Oh that's a good idea… brilliant… Listen Eddie…" he continued lowering his voice not wanting Paul to hear the rest of the conversation, "if I answer I will have to explain where he is and why… oh fuck…"

"What?"

"He is calling again…"

"Chris, answer it and figure something out until Rey gets back…"

Chris hung up and looked at his cell phone. He hated lying to his friends.

"Hello?"

"Why aren't you guys picking up your phones? What do you have them for… hand accessories?"

"And a good day to you too, Goldilocks. I was taking a shower… what do you mean 'us guys'?"

"I called Rey, Eddie and you but no one answers. You are the first to pick up. I have been calling for an hour… what the hell is happening?"

Chris felt the urge to strangle Eddie for tricking him into this. He bit his lower lip.

"Nothing is happening… stop acting like a jealous wife… we just got here, we are all tired from the long trip."

"I'm sorry man. I just want to talk to Rey. I had a bad feeling all day long… I just want to speak with him… do you know where I can reach him?"

It took a few moments to come up with a lie.

"I don't think he is in his room right now. He had some last minute arrangements to make with the producers concerning his schedule, so he is probably with them. That's why you can't reach him… I tell you what, if I see him, I'll force him to call you… alright."

"Ok… again sorry man, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"No problem. Bye"

"Bye"

Then he hung up. If Adam had seen Chris face he would have seen right through his lie. Adam's feeling was correct. He was right to worry. If he knew what had happened on the plane, he would have freaked out.

"Why didn't you tell him Rey is in the hospital?" Paul asked from across the room.

"What? What do you know about it?" frankly he was surprised.

"That was Adam wasn't it?"

"Yeah!" he replied trying to get to the bottom of this.

"I know they are together."

"How do you know?"

"Rey told Kidman a few weeks ago and he told me a few days before leaving WWE… we are still good friends, Billy and me. He confides in me… but don't worry I won't tell anybody. I was surprised to find out you knew given the fact you have been on Smackdown for a short time"

Chris lifted his eyebrows and headed back to the shower.

"Please Paul you have to understand this is not our business. If Rey is ready, then he will let everyone know. For know we better keep our mouths shut and don't tell anyone… OK?"

"Sure" Paul answered as he lay back on his bed. Frankly he had no idea about the rest of the story and Chris figured as much. He was as dense as Kidman this kid. There was a sense of sincerity and freshness about Paul that Benoit welcomed. Paul was no threat to Rey's secrets. He would never reveal the little he knew so far. He was a man of his word. He smiled to himself as he entered and continued his shower.

Rey had been sitting in the same chair for about an hour, waiting. The doctor had left to make some phone calls and check with the hospital for the blood tests. He was bored out of his mind, and he was starting to get tired… again… He rubbed his eyes wondering when they would be coming to take him for the tests. A man passed him while talking on his cell phone. Then it hit him; he had forgotten to turn on his own. Adam would be worried… Sure enough turning it on, he saw he had a text message from him.

'How was your trip? Call me as soon as you can. Pepe!'

Rey smiled at the last word. It was a nickname he had come up with and despite the fact Adam pretended he didn't like it, Rey knew how much he loved it when in their private moments Rey called him like that… Just as much when Adam called him by his birth name… while they were making love.

That last thought made Rey blush, but he was prudent enough to control himself. Not thinking twice he dialed Adam's number. It rang once… only once.

"Hello" Adam's voice sounded hasty.

"Hey… I just got your message… sorry I didn't call you sooner."

"It's OK… Chris told me you were tied up with the producers and…"

At that time, form the hospital's speakers a female voice announced loudly

"Dr Scholl to the OR. Dr Scholl to the OR"

"Rey? Where are you?"

Rey bit his lip. He was betrayed by the announcer.

"Don't freak out… but I'm in the hospital…" and waited to hear his screams.

"What are you doing there? Are you alright?" his voice was out of breath, full of concern but he didn't scream.

"I… um… I had a fever during the flight…"

"Fever? And they took you all the way to the hospital for a fever? Rey? What aren't you telling me?"

Rey didn't want to tell him. There was no point in worrying him… but Adam's persistence was more he could handle right now. He was tired, sleepy, weak, hungry, thirsty…

"Rey… are you still there?"

"Yeah" he felt his mouth dry. His tongue seemed to be sticking to his palate.

"Well? Please… you know how worried I am…"

"Ok… it was a really high fever. They said I was rambling things… they couldn't wake me up. The doctor gave me a shot with antipyretic and that's it."

"What do you mean? Do you have a fever now?"

"No. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. It was like I hadn't slept at all, like I never rested… like those hours I passed with the fever never existed for me." Not hearing Adam speak on the other end of the line, he continued. "So when we came here, they convinced me to do a standard check up, just to make sure. It's nothing really… don't worry."

That seemed to ease his lover a little. However, the long distance separating them was not helping the situation. Rey thought of telling him about the dream but he immediately brushed off the idea. He saw no point in it… it was just a dream… just a dream…just a dream… Adam's voice woke him up from the trance he seemed to be falling from thinking about his weird nightmare.

"Rey, you better do what those doctors tell you alright. Don't play with your health. Tell them about your surgery OK?"

"Anything for you… anything…" Rey whispered lovingly. Adam shook his head. The little Mexican creature sure knew how to manipulate him. He knew him so perfectly, he knew what to say, how to say it and most importantly when to say it.

"It's not for me, but for you…" Adam tried to resist the tickling feeling Rey's voice was causing in his stomach.

"Si senior…"

"Don't joke about it I am serious" but Rey could feel Adam crack.

"Si Pepe…"

This time Adam laughed.

"Adam I have to go. The doctor is coming. I'll call you back when I'm done."

"You better…I love you Oscar" Adam spoke quietly.

"Me too. And Adam… be careful…"

Adam found it strange that Rey was the one telling him to be careful but he didn't ask. Rey had already hung up.

The doctor stood a few feet away from Rey waiting patiently for him to finish his call. When it was over, he waved Rey to follow him. It was going to be a long day for all concerned.

Two hours later he was leaving the hospital with the WWE doctor looking for a taxi. Rey felt as terrible as he looked. He had been led into an examination room where a nurse had taken two measures of blood. Then a doctor had performed a check-up, focusing on his lungs. Then they had to wait… again… The blood tests showed no infection, nothing out of the ordinary, his lungs were fine, he had no fever, no virus… nothing that could explain his fever on the plane.

They got into a taxi. Rey exhausted sat on the back seat as the doctor sat in front with the driver. Rey was too tired and his body ached. A headache was forming behind his eyes and he rubbed them trying to chase it away. He still hadn't eaten anything and he still wasn't hungry. Thinking about his schedule today only made his heart sink. He had to attend to an interview and an autograph signing. Then tomorrow they would be performing in front of a huge crowd. He sighed. Rey had to get some rest. The doctor's phone rang.

"Yes?... No, we'll be there in about half an hour… No he is fine. The tests showed nothing out of the ordinary… But I don't think he should… He is too tired… Fine! Where is the interview?... Ok… we'll meet you there…" he hung up and turned back to Rey with an angry look on his face. Obviously whoever had just called him had upset him. "We don't have time to go to the hotel and change. We'll meet the others for the interview downtown. Will you be alright?"

Rey nodded. Although he wanted to sleep, for a day or two maybe, he assured the doctor he was up for it.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I have my mask ready. Let's go meet the others."

The drive was long and tiresome. Rey had closed his eyes, leaning back, resting. His body was completely worn out, his mind numb. He looked out from the window. It was afternoon and it was cloudy. The taxi turned to a large avenue and after a few feet, it came to a halt in front of a huge mall. The singing would be taking place here, in a music store. They had set up barricades for the crowd which was already forming a line, waiting patiently the singing to begin. Rey wished he didn't have to do it. He simply didn't have to strength. He took out his mask and put it hastily on his head. They stopped in front of the entrance where reporters and many other people stood waiting. They were the last ones to arrive. The other wresters had already turned up and they were setting up for the interview.

Rey sat next to Booker T. Benoit sat with Eddie while Batista was sitting on a desk with Mark. The other wrestlers were also there signing and chatting with the fans that flooded the area. Rey took a deep breath and started the singing.

This was torture.

For about two hours non stop they signed, talked, smiled, shook hands and took photos with eager fans of all ages and both sexes. Rey could spot Eddie from a distance giving him once in a while glances, checking up on him. Rey would just smile back at him and continue.

His head was about to explode. He couldn't take any more of this. The thumping increased as he rubbed his temples.

"You OK man?" Booker asked.

Rey nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Thankfully he didn't have to do it much longer. The singing stopped and the interview would follow. As they stood up and walked towards the main hall where the interview would take place Eddie approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what did they say? At the hospital?"

"Nothing… they found nothing at all."

"You were in the hospital for hours and they found nothing?"

"Nothing" he said keeping his voice low.

"How do you feel now?"

"Like crap Eddie. I feel terrible. I don't think I can go on like this. I am just too tired…"

Eddie could figure out as much. He didn't have to see Rey's face to know. His eyes betrayed him even with the mask on. The black circles were visible and his body language was a dead giveaway. He moved slowly, shoulders hunched, almost dragging his feet and his arms hanging heavily.

"I… I just want to sleep…"

"Then why did you come here in the first place?"

"Kind of had to… you know…they didn't give me much choice. Besides, the fans are worth it, don't you think?" He paused. "Anyway, I have to call Adam again…"

"Jeez… is he the jealous one or what?"

Rey smiled. He didn't have the strength to laugh. He took out his phone and rang Adam.

"Hey Oscar"

"How did you know it was me?"

"There is this thing they have on cell phones…it actually allows you to identify the caller's number…"

"Oh… right…" Rey had completely forgotten about it.

"So what did they say?"

"I spent three hours of my life in the hospital, and they didn't find a thing… I am as healthy as can be. Nothing wrong with me…"

"Well that's good news…right?"

"Yeah"

"Rey are you alright. You sound a little weird"

"I just finished the signing and I am heading for the interview. I am tired, and I have this headache I cannot seem to shake off. But don't worry; it's nothing a good long sleep won't cure."

"Rey why did you have to go there? You ought to be resting"

"Eddie asked the exact same thing."

"And …?"

"I have to do it; for the company, for me and most of all for the fans… But don't worry. I am not staying long. As soon as my interview is done, I am out of here…"

"Get some rest alright? Please!"

"OK…You know you are costing me too much money… talking to you on the phone is going to make me broke…"

He heard Adam laugh.

"I have to go. We are about to start. Talk to you later."

"Later Oscar".

The interview went fairly well. Rey spoke after Eddie, for his upcoming match, his feud with Eddie and answered all the questions the journalists had to ask. Fortunately it didn't last long. He left the interview area and let it to the other wrestlers following. JBL spoke, then the Undertaker, followed by Randy Orton, Chris Benoit and last Batista. He sat at the back waiting patiently, quietly, taking his distance form the others. He spotted Eddie talking the Benoit and because he didn't feel like talking to anybody, he stood up and headed for the men's room. Hopefully, it would be empty.

No such luck. He sighed and turned back towards the crowd.

"Hey Rey… we are going out, are you coming?" Booker asked.

"No thanks Book… I am going to the hotel… I'll see you tomorrow."

He was about to step out to the night streets when a hand grabbed him from the shoulder and stopped him. Eddie and Chris were right behind him.

"I'm just going to the hotel and sleep." He said to them before they had a chance to speak.

Eddie opened his mouth to speak but Rey shouted back interrupting.

"Eddie… I AM FINE! Can I go rest now?... Thank you"

And stormed out. His yelling had taken his two friends by surprise. He waved at a taxi and entered before they could bother him any more. They couldn't… wouldn't understand him anyway. His head had exploded a long time ago from the splitting headache and all he wanted to do was collapse in a quiet room, away from any kind of noise. His mask was tucked away in his jacket pocket and his short hair was disheveled. He rested his head back and let the driver take him to his hotel. His eyes gazed outside to the unfamiliar background, to the streets, the people, the neon lights that hurt his eyes. He fought really hard not to fall asleep. The distance seemed interminably long.

He removed his clothes with sleepy mechanical movements and threw them on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. This headache wasn't getting any better.

'Shit'

His head throbbed so loudly that it almost made his eyes water. Then he remembered his uncle's rosary. He had no idea why it popped up in mind at this point, perhaps for help, but he searched the pocket of his fallen clothes and found it.

He hadn't noticed it before. It was smooth and cold to the touch. Rey took in his palm the small silver cross that hang from it. He brought it close to his face and studied it carefully. The two crossed bars weren't exactly straight; they did seem sort of crooked, bent, like it wasn't really a cross at all. But even in the darkness he could distinguish the fine carvings. He marveled at the delicate job. Most of them Rey couldn't understand and he figured they ought to be religious of some sort, but something else caught drew his attention. He flipped the cross over.

There…

A pentagram, right in the middle of it, right where the two bars connected… right in the heart of the cross. A pagan symbol, a non Christian symbol. But what was its meaning there? What was is doing carved on this cross? It was beginning to feel strange to the touch. His hand gripped it tightly between his fingers, refusing to let it go despite the fact it was warming his flesh rapidly. He slowly realized that his body didn't obey his mind and his will to let go.

A strange sensation consumed him increasingly, bit by bit as he stood in the middle of the room, not moving, hardly breathing, clutching the rosary, staring at it. A new kind of fear was before his eyes, a different kind. The room seemed to darken suddenly. No sound was heard, not even his own breathing. A cold hand crept from behind the shadows, something evil, from a dimension beyond, purely satanic and mocking him came in front of his face.

It couldn't be seen but it was felt as it started to take over his body bit by bit like faint shadows engulfing him, consuming him bit by bit. Rey could clearly hear a voice he had heard before, the voice of his dreams, speaking to him, hissing, whispering words he couldn't understand, but words that made his skin crawl, his heart brake, his mind shatter.

The voice was all around him, in him, passing through him. And it felt rotten, decayed, filthy, diseased, and at the same time it felt so good, exciting and welcoming. Rey denied the new feeling; he denied it with all the strength he had left. Then the voice laughed; a screeching, high pitched noise that scorned his effort, his pure heart, his faith, his innocence. Like a hot wind, this sensation, this new evil spirit changed. It didn't feel exciting any more, nor good and welcoming. Rey opened his eyes wide in fear as he saw it open its dark immense black wings roaring loudly and attacking for the first time.

Pain shot through his hands but he still didn't let the cross fall. He couldn't; his fingers were frozen together, closed in tight fist. His mind registered the pain coming from his wrists. He screamed as two distinct holes opened one in each hand, one on each wrist and blood started to flow. Rey looked at them in disbelief…but the suffering was too great. It was something more than physical pain. He felt an immense amount of distress, of emotional suffering, of hurt and sadness and he didn't know why.

The first attack was almost complete, the new entity had almost taken over, it had put its plan into motion; a devious plan; and it had found the perfect victim… Rey's pain was too exciting, it was so pleasuring to feel his pain… soon it would have everything… soon…

Once last time, it attacked; a searing pain ran through his body ending in his bleeding wrists.

Rey's knees buckled as his eyes rolled back. He fell on the bed moaning, like a ragged doll, still holding the rosary, blood dripping on the clean white sheets.

End of chapter three

Reviews are welcome.

Warning… From this point forward the story gets darker and darker.

Warning… It contains some serious religious themes, so you have been warned.


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Drops

_I would just like to point out something I forgot on the previous chapter…_

_When Jesus was crucified, the nails were put on his wrists and not on his palms; hence the stigmata appear on the wrists_

_Also, something else I forgot… I do not own anything. All familiar wrestling names and characters belong to WWE._

_Thank you for reading my story…_

Eddie walked back to the hotel with his long time friend Chris Benoit and Mark Callaway. After the interview they had joined the guys for bite and later for a quick drink. But Eddie being worried for Rey had left early. To his pleasant surprise Chris had come with him along with Mark, saying they were kind of tired, but the Latino Heat knew better. They were worried as well, at least Chris was. They walked to the hotel quietly each man lost in his own thoughts. Once in the hotel they found Dave Batista returning. Eddie didn't want to appear in Rey's room accompanied from such a large crowd. Besides he would be probably sleeping.

"I am going to go and check on Rey first. You go on ahead."

All four looked blankly back at him as he left them in a hurry.

The elevator doors were almost closed when a hand stopped them from shutting. Eddie had to force himself not to show his impatience, but he was happy to see Chris smirking and nodding his head as he entered.

"You should know me better by now."

"I was kind of hoping you would come." Eddie smiled back. He was glad Chris was with him in this moment of fear. He was happy to have his friend with him.

"It's nice having you back on Smackdown" he added as the doors closed.

A sharp sudden pain shot through him as he walked the corridors of the arena. It was an unexpected and harsh pain that shot through his body and ending to his head, making him see white spots dancing in front of his eyes.

Adam had just finished his match and was heading towards the locker room through crowded spaces when it happened. At first this pain made him halt and unconsciously he brought his hands to his temples. The second wave hit him before he had the time to register the first one… and it was more powerful. To him it felt like a knife being forced between his eyes. He reached his arm to grab something to hold onto as the dizziness immediately crept in and everything went black. He could still hear the sounds around him and feel someone's hands holding him before he fell on the ground. His knees felt like rubber but whoever was holding him was strong enough to hold his dead weight. The pain was constant behind his eyes and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't force his eyes to open. Tears stung them as white flashes zipped in front of him. They were like lightning in a storm. And Adam tried to calm himself, to get a grip. He heard John Cena's voice right beside him as well as Kurt's and Big Show's. There were many others that he couldn't make out but it didn't matter. Adam reached his hand and grasped a fabric, John's T-shirt maybe, trying to hold onto something.

The pain suddenly seemed to subside. He tried to calm himself down and even tried to open his pained eyes again when the last blow came. It felt like an axe striking his skull, splitting it in half. He heard a distant scream but realized it was his own. He was not holding onto John anymore. He was clutching tightly his own head, holding it together so it might not spit in a thousand pieces. A flash came again breaking the darkness; this time however it was followed by an image. A pentagram of blood stared him in the face; and it felt alive. Then one last time something that felt like lightning and thunder stroke and the image it brought was horrible. Rey was crucified. He was nailed to a cross in front of the pentagram, but he wasn't dead. He was alive, breathing and… laughing? No… no… he was both crying and laughing, he was happy and miserable, in pain and in bliss. Then all went pitch black again. All images were gone and the last thing he heard was something dripping on the floor and Rey's voice, broken, sad saying sobbing 'Let me die. Let me die. Let me die.'

When he managed to open his eyes, he was in a room. He had trouble focusing on his whereabouts but a soft familiar voice came from beside him to guide him safely to his sense.

"John" he mumbled recognizing him.

"I'm here man…"

Adam squinted his eyes and looked at him

"What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing. We saw you fall. You were holding your head screaming in pain… man, what was that? Everybody's scared shitless. We were carrying you here to get checked from the doctor when you passed out cold. How do you feel now?"

"Fine I guess."

"What was that? Has it ever happened to you before?" Kurt sounded from a distance.

"I don't know. This sudden pain came over me and it was too much to handle. But it wasn't just the pain. It felt weird in a way"

"Weird? How?" John asked back.

"It felt… I don't know… desperate… hateful… evil…"

They said nothing for while trying to digest his words.

"Adam" John continued breaking the silence "before you passed out you screamed out Rey's name."

Then Adam remembered. The images, the flashes, the voice and somehow it brought tears to his eyes. A feeling of emergency took him over. He had to call Rey.

"What's wrong?" Kurt took a step closer.

Adam shot up from where he as lying but John's hand stopped him.

"It's Rey. Something's happened to him. I have to…" but the dizziness hadn't subsided completely. He was lowered gently back.

"Don't get up. Doc said you should lay here for a while before being driven back to the hotel."

"I have to talk to Rey" he said.

"He is in London, remember? It's pretty late over there. He is probably sleeping. Adam it was nothing."

But he was insisting.

"I have to talk to him now" he said angrily. Kurt handed to him his cell phone. Adam dialed Rey's number but despite the ringing, no one answered it. He hung up feeling a pinch of fear in his heart.

'Rey… where are you?' he thought as he laid back.

The knock on the door was very discreet. Chris Benoit looked at the Latino Heat and smirked.

"You suppose he heard that?"

Eddie looked back not really getting the point. Chris went on with his sarcasm.

"Eddie, I can't even hear the knock… and I'm standing right next to you. What do you think Rey's going to hear?" He leaned over the door giving it a big knock something less than a bang. Eddie cocked his eyebrows and waved his head.

"Discreet! I like it!" It was Eddie's time to be sarcastic.

They waited for a moment but hearing nothing, Eddie's turn came to knock. Again, nothing. He knew Rey was a heavy sleeper but this was ridiculous. Memories from their recent flight came to mind.

"Rey, it's me Eddie, homez, open the door… REY…" he was banging really hard.

"What if he is not in there?"

"No he came back to rest. He hadn't slept for some time and he was feeling terrible."

Dave Batista and Mark Callaway opened the doors of their rooms and walked over.

"What going on?" Mark's heavy voice echoed between the corridors.

"Rey is not answering."

"Maybe he is out… or sleeping."

"Well, if he is sleeping then why isn't he up? I mean, our voices and banging woke you up all the way across the corridor." Eddie made his point.

"I'll go see if I can find a key from the reception" Chris offered and left not waiting for an answer.

A few moments later he returned with the receptionist, a middle aged man holding a silver key. Immediately he opened the door but hesitated to enter, perhaps afraid of what he might find inside or maybe respecting the client's privacy, Eddie couldn't tell which one. Dave being closer to the door let himself in the dark room. He searched for the lights. With his fingers he felt the wall to his right, guessing the location of the switch.

And then there was light. He froze on the door, his breath escaping his lugs like he was punched. There was blood on the bed, on the clean white sheets, on the floor and some on the wall but Rey was not there. He stepped inside and looked frantically for any sign of him.

He didn't have to look longer. Eddie's cry made his blood freeze. He turned towards him and found the bathroom door open, the yellow glow of the light bulb distorting the colors, making the blood appear quite black… and thick.

But he was sure. What he saw, what they all saw was blood. And Rey was half on the ground, half leaning against the wall, in the middle of a pool of blood slowly dripping from his wrists. Eddie ran towards him, somewhere in the middle slipping on some blood. But he didn't care. He kneeled and carefully, slowly, like a father taking his newborn child in his arms for the first time, he took Rey in his arms gently supporting his head. Eddie's eyes blurred at this sight.

"Why… why Oscar?" he asked his voice breaking. "Why did you do it?"

Rey opened his eyes a little, and looked at him desperately. His hands rested on his lap. He had lost all feeling from his elbows down to his fingertips a long time ago. He had tried to crawl to the bathroom at one point, trying to stop the bleeding but he hadn't made it. His body had given up before reaching his final destination. He had just fallen on the floor exhausted from the loss of blood, the fear and the strain. His face covered in sweat and tears, his eyes red from the effort, everything mirrored an obscurity and a kind of desperation. As Eddie took him in his arms, he almost felt relieved. He rested his head against Eddie's chest and hearing the fast beating of his heart, he wanted to go to sleep. All feeling of pain was gone in an instant.

Mark as soon as he saw him left the room to call for an ambulance. Chris and Dave helped Eddie move Rey's body on the bed. Again Eddie didn't leave his side. He still held him closely, caressing his hair, kissing his head all the time whispering words of comfort.

Rey wanted to answer back and tell him that he hadn't done this to himself; that he hadn't tried to commit suicide like they thought, that something, someone else had done this to him. He turned his eyes upwards to meet Eddie's. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, his voice was blocked, his neck closed like a firm hand was squeezing it shut.

"Rey don't talk" Dave pleaded. Rey saw him too kneeling close to the bed, Benoit right behind him. And he couldn't stop feeling ashamed. Again he tried to speak and this time a harsh moan came out. He didn't want to hear his friends telling him not to speak. He had to speak.

"Ed…die…"

"Please Oscar, don't talk. The ambulance will be here soon. Just hold on… hold on…"

Chris noticing all the blood around the room came to a hard conclusion.

"Damn…"

"What is it?" Dave asked back.

He was breathing fast, stress coming to the surface.

"Look at all the room… he has lost a lot of blood… A LOT OF BLOOD" and pointed at the bathroom. Dave realized he was right. Rey must have laid down on the tiled floor for a long time before they found him. They had to take him soon to the hospital before he bled to death.

Eddie was crying freely by now. Although he tried to sniff back the tears, he couldn't hold down the small sobs and the tremble of his hands. He gathered his strength and looked back at Rey deep in the eyes. He was trying to say something but either no voice came out or he was saying them real low. He hushed the others and brought his ear near Rey's mouth. Dave and Chris held their breaths waiting.

They didn't wait long. A few moments later they saw Eddie kissing Rey's forehead and lifting his head he looked at them in surprise and a mixture of fear and anger. His grip on Rey's body tensed up as he repeated he words he had just heard.

"He says he didn't do it"

They were taken aback. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't understand how it was possible.

"Who then?" Chris asked stepping closer to Eddie. "Eddie… the door was locked from the inside."

At that minute Mark returned to the room escorted by a couple of nurses. Immediately they put him on the stretcher and hurriedly carried him to the ambulance.

Silence fell in the room as the four men stood around the bed looking each other, except for Eddie. He was looking the bed, the blood that clung to his hair, his hands, his clothes, even his face.

"Let's go" Dave's voice cut the silence and they all followed him out.

Stay tuned soon for the next installment


	5. Chapter 5 Veritas

Rey lay on the bed after having his wrists taken care of by a doctor. He didn't feel like talking to him, especially when he had hinted that Rey had tried to kill himself. That had really pissed him off. He was not suicidal. He wanted to live. He didn't answer any of the doctor's questions. He thought of telling him the truth about what he had seen and what had happened but he held back. There would come a time to answer questions, but this was not the right time, or the right person.

They wouldn't believe him anyway.

It was still night outside. Despite his loss of blood he could still remember every little detail of every second passed. It scared him not to be in control of his own body. He was frightened back in that hotel room hearing Eddie's voice form outside the room and not being able to answer him.

A soft knock came from the door and once open Eddie, Chris and Dave came in. Mark was charged with the task of informing the producers about the accident.

'Accident'. That is how they called it these days and it really ticked Rey off.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Chris asked.

Rey lifted up his bandaged hands and flashed a weary smile.

"Better… listen guys, before you start… I just wanted to thank you… you really saved my life back there."

"Rey… what happened? Who did this to you? I know you said you didn't do it, but these doctors out there think you tried to kill yourself." Dave found the nerve to ask. Rey lowered his head not willing to look at them. He couldn't stand their eyes, not yet. Then Eddie came closer and with his hand he lifted Rey's head up.

"Oscar, I know you wouldn't do such a thing. We all do. It's just we don't understand any of it. Who did this to you?"

Rey didn't want to say. It was scary and his breath seemed to grow cold from the mere thought of his memory. The three men noticed his sudden change of mood and came closer still to the bed to hear him. Rey breathed deep trying to chase away the ghosts. He looked at each one of them hard with his big dark shining eyes and spoke the truth.

"I guess I should start from the airplane."

"The airplane?" Dave asked, not really having been too involved with that incident.

"While I was sleeping, I had a dream. A really disturbing one…" He paused for a while lost in his memories again. He rubbed his face to chase away a headache forming behind his eyes. He tried really hard to focus on the story.

"What was the dream about?" Dave woke him.

"There was a voice, a presence… and pain… blood… and he was there…dead… by my hand…" his voice trailed off slowly fading, his mind getting lost. Dave had to bring him back to reality.

"Who was dead?"

"Adam…" he shook his head chasing the shadows away and continued. "And later tonight, when I got back the hotel, I heard the same voice. And I saw this… this thing, a figure, an eerie black form of pure evil taking shape right in front of me… Only it wasn't in a dream anymore. It was very real…Then… then it attacked…"

"Attacked!" they all said almost at the same time.

"Yeah… sort of… it took over me, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't move. It was in total control. There was only pain, sorrow… death… then the wounds just opened up on my wrists all by themselves. I heard it talking to me, speaking words I shouldn't understand; only I did. I can't remember what it said. Then I felt it leave me…" he paused. "And the strange thing is that despite the pain it caused me… I felt sad to be parted from it."

The look of surprise and amazement was priceless on the three wrestlers.

"Then I passed out for a while. When I came to, I was still bleeding so I tried to grab a towel from the bathroom but I never quite made it. Then you came…"

They still didn't talk. Rey figured how hard it must be for them to grasp the meaning of what they had just heard. Even he didn't know exactly what had happened.

"Listen guys… I swear I would never try and kill myself. I mean, I have so much going on for me right now… after everything I have been though in the past…" he paused again his chest heaving from the effort. "Eddie" he reached out for his hand and he accepted it "You know I tell the truth. You have to believe me"

"I know esse… I know" he answered back keeping his voice low, squeezing his friends shoulder tighter.

"Eddie… can I ask you for a big favor?" Rey spoke and he only nodded. "Don't tell Adam about this… he can't know. He mustn't know."

"Why? He is going to find out sooner or later. How will you explain it to him?"

"Please… I'll explain everything, but not now… later."

They said their goodbyes and silently left. Rey wasn't staying in the hospital long. The doctor had cleared him and a couple of hours later he was ready to leave. He was dressed when out of the blue, a memory stopped him. His arm reached to grab the phone sitting by the table but at the last moment he didn't pick it up. God knows how much he wanted to call Adam and tell him, but a little voice inside advised him that it was not such a good idea.

'He is going to be mad' he thought. 'Mad for not telling him'. He was surprised to see his fingers tremble.

He missed him so much!

That thought always led to roads he didn't want to take. Thinking of how much he missed him never failed to remind him other people he missed.

Like his children. He had stopped counting the days that had turned into months, since the last time he had seen them. He didn't have the time to hate his wife for taking them away though. The horrific incidents that took place shortly after, where more than enough to make him forget. But now, after all this time, he really, truly missed his children. Adam's presence was soothing and he was always thankful to God for giving him the opportunity to love and be loved again. However there was always a small wound in his heart that had never healed… that still bled, ached and suffered for them. He had tried to find them without telling Adam, but all his efforts had gone in vain. A few months ago he had stopped searching and had decided to devote his whole love, affection, and attention to the Canadian.

He was still looking at the phone.

"Call him" a voice spoke from the door. Rey spun around and was surprised to see Dave Batista standing there. Of all the people he expected coming to pick him up, Dave was the last one to cross him mind. "He is worried you know"

Rey just smiled bitterly and shook his head while Dave closed the door entering to lonely room.

"I have come to pick you up and drive you back to the hotel. Eddie wanted to come but he was tight up with the producers. I offered to escort your royal highness back to Buckingham Palace, also known as the hotel." The smirk on his face, the hint of irony of his voice mixed with undeniable humor reminded Rey vividly of Adam. Dave was close to Rey when he added "Call him. I'll be waiting outside" and left.

Rey watched as Dave stepped out walking gracefully, his massive, powerful, muscled body flexing even to the slightest move. When the door closed he turned his gaze towards the phone again. He tried to identify a feeling inside him. He was afraid, but not like he had been in the past. This was something else, something more evil, more sinister. A sense of danger and menace crept in.

Then he dialed. Adam's phone rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey… it's me."

"Rey? Hi. How are you? I thought you were going to call me after the interview… what happened? Too tired? Europeans are like that you know. They can exhaust you in a matter of minutes, but they are sure worth it…"

"Adam!" Rey cut him off. "I have to tell you something"

Nothing. Waiting impatiently, wanting to hear what was coming next, a knot forming in his stomach. He looked around and sat on the empty bench of the locker room. Rey's call had found him in the arena preparing for the Raw taping. Kurt was there along with John Cena and Chris Jericho.

"Something happened… and I'm back in the hospital."

"What happened?" stress and fear rising. It seemed all noises in the locker room had faded. Every one was staring at Adam.

"I'll tell you but please you have to stay calm."

"Rey what is it? Come on… you are scaring me"

He took a deep breath and started reciting the events that had taken place starting from the awful dream on the airplane and finishing with the guys finding him on the bathroom floor. He told him everything, the voice, the ominous, evil presence in the room, the threats; how it had spoken, what it had said, how it had taken over control, how ugly, decayed, filthy and diseased it made him feel, but also how much he had enjoyed it, and how it all came to a sudden end with a sense of imminent danger of things to come.

Adam was just listening to his lover without a word. Hearing it was just too much to believe, let alone except as the truth. When Rey finished his story, his heart had shrunk to the size of dry raisin. It felt much like the big breath before the plunge. However Adam's voice came out low and soft.

"I… don't know what to say…This… this is all just too…"

"Listen Adam. I am not making this up… I swear… I would never try to kill myself. You know that. We have talked about it countless times after the…" he hesitated. And Adam understood. They never spoke his name but Jacob although dead was still plaguing their lives and their dreams. "You have to believe me. This is for real… and it scares me because I don't know what it is. I'm afraid because this is not something I can fight back. It… it is not…" he had trouble saying it out loud, "it is not human." A pause. "I know how this sounds, and I swear as God is my witness I would never lie to you especially about something like that."

Adam was about to speak when he heard Rey sobbing. He rubbed his face with his palm, trying to find the right words to say. He could picture him broken, crying desperately, perhaps shaking from fear.

And he was not far from the truth. Rey's tears had formed a shining path from his cheeks down to his neck, sobs coming up his throat. He was scared and he missed Adam so much. He felt so alone without him. He wanted Adam to be with him, hold him and protect him.

"Adam…" he waited for an answer, but when the response didn't come swiftly, fearing of what he was going to hear if he waited a little longer, he rushed and spoke "I will always love you… more than you'll ever know" and hung up never allowing the Canadian to speak his words.

Rey looked at the phone. He had no idea why he had spoken those last words, but something deep inside, a cold feeling, told him that he would never see his lover again. And that only made him want to break down and cry. He felt so close to fainting and for a while he wished he would. He wiped the tears with the back of his hand. He thought he heard, just then, a gasp of wind blowing in the room, a wind that carried the stinking breath of evil.

At that moment the door opened and Dave walked in again. He was about to ask him if he was ready to go, but seeing Rey on the verge of tears gave him the answer he was looking for. He thought of giving him some privacy and turned to leave.

"Don't go" he heard a voice with a Mexican accent invite him. "I don't want to be alone".

Dave looked at Rey, into his deep dark eyes, pleading him. They were shining so bright.

'Where they always so bright?' he wondered

He came and sat next to him on the bed.

"Rey! You are not alone. We are here with you. I'm here with you." Dave pointed out each word. "I am here to help you. Just tell me what to do. Just tell me what to do..." He repeated, looking again into his eyes. They were more beautiful up close. Dave saw something in the smaller man's eyes but he wasn't sure if it was something that belonged to Rey…

"Just take me out of this place. I'm so tired. So very tired"

He let the bigger man lead him out of the hospital and with his car they drove back to the hotel.

Rey got out of the car slowly, enjoying the rare English hot sun falling on his face, warming him up. He missed the sun's natural heat so much. These days he felt always cold, always in the dark, always in despair, and he didn't even know why. He caught Dave smiling happily.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked

"You…"

"Me? Why?"

He didn't respond. He didn't think it was appropriate to share this particular thought with the smaller man. He just waved at him and headed for the hotel.

When they reached the reception, the clerk standing behind the desk smiled at them somewhat embarrassed.

"Hello. Can I have the key to room number 806 please?" Rey asked.

The clerk continued to have a discomfited look on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, but we haven't cleaned it up yet. The cleaning crew is still trying to scrub and wipe out the… 'stains'." He hesitated in the end. "I'm afraid we have no rooms available either, at least not for the moment. But the crew will be done by this evening I suspect, so you don't need to worry." And flashed his toothy English smile leaving the two men speechless.

"Come on Rey, you can crash in my room" Dave offered.

"Thanks…" he mumbled back. Entering the elevator he added "I don't think I want to go back into that room again anyway"

Dave just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Down Into The Abyss

Dave had crashed on the couch and was asleep while Rey lay on the bed. He wasn't sleeping though. He couldn't. The events were keeping him on the edge of his nerves. He wondered how much more he could take before his mind would finally snap. He knew his limits, and they were quite wide and large. He tried to find the reason why he was still sane and the only answer he could find was one word "Love".

'Love you said my angel?' the voice echoed in his mind startling him, but still Rey didn't move one muscle. He didn't even flinch to the sound of the foulness and the evil waking inside him. He thought it had gone away, but he was wrong. IT was still in him, hibernating, growing, spreading fast now…

Consuming…

Eating away his soul…

'Love' he replied stubbornly.

'Love is not the reason at all. Besides, are you sure you are still sane?'

Rey clenched his jaw tight refusing to believe what he was hearing. Still, he didn't move, instead he took the sheets in his fist and squeezed them, struggling them.

'Love' he repeated.

'No… the only thing that kept you sane is not love… it's pain…'

'No' he spoke and his voice seemed to fade

'Yes'

'No'

'YES… pure, filthy, unemotional, cold, bone-chilling, teeth-aching, flesh-eating, blurring, obscene, evil…'

'n…no'

'PAIN' the voice finished, a tone of conquer and victory painted all over its words. Its power was too overwhelming.

A single tear ran down Rey's cheek.

And this was the end.

The frightening breath was heard inside the room, blowing around the lying form of Rey.

'And I will prove it to you... my angel. Once and for all! This is where it all comes to. To the beginning; as it always has… and as it always will… You are what I have been looking for…'

One last time Rey let his tear slip on his cheek. He might have started to cry, he wasn't sure anymore. He opened his eyes wide and stared at the empty wall across the room.

'Adam… please forgive me' was his last thought.

Pain passed into his body, traveling fast, polluting every molecule of his body, eating, decaying every part of his soul. He wanted to pray, beg to God for help and forgiveness but this thought came too late… his lungs were out of air and he gripped the bed sheets tightly. He opened his mouth for help, but no sound, absolutely nothing came out. Whatever this thing was, it was in him, waking up, crawling like a spider, slithering like a snake, laughing at him, wanting him, lusting for him, for his soul, his heart.

And he was there, on the bed, helpless, alone, doomed. He closed his eyes and prayed again to God for forgiveness.

Then it was over. Rey opened his eyes. Slowly, gracefully, he got up from the bed and came close to the couch. Dave was still sleeping, unaware of everything. Rey kneeled on the floor next to Dave's face and coldly stared at the serenity of the resting man. His hand caressed Dave's hair. This wasn't enough to wake him up though. Next to him on a small tray were the remains of his breakfast, a plate, an empty cup of coffee and a knife.

A knife.

Rey smiled like he had never done before. His face wore a mischievous, evil mask. His eyes glowed dark red in the shadows.

Then Rey opened his eyes and turning his gaze back looked at Dave from above his shoulder. His mouth formed a wicked smile, and for a moment his eyes shone blood red. When he spoke again, his voice was not his own. The sound seemed to come straight from the bowels of the earth, a high iron voice causing sickness, casting a spell.

"Ssalmani-ia iti pagri tushni-illa duppira;

Ssalmani ini ishdi pagri tushni-illa duppira;

Ssalmani-ia ana qulqullati tapqida duppira"

The foulness of the words woke Dave up sharply. He watched Rey looming above him, knife in his hand, a threatening look of paranoia in his eyes. But the words were too strong for him. Dave felt his heart give out, his body unwilling to obey his desire to stand up and grab the knife from the Mexican's hands. Strangely hate was the only sensation inside… and those eyes…

'My God, those blood eyes'

that never failed to let go of his gaze. He saw his own hand reaching out taking the knife which Rey was willingly offering him. He stood up, his massive form intimidating hovering above the much shorter Rey. He gripped the knife tighter. Dave's stomach churned when he heard Rey laugh tilting his head backwards. His cold laughter that made the hair on Dave's neck stand up. Rey's breathing was coming out short and strained but the evil smile never escaped his lips. Dave was going to hurt him and there was nothing he could do to stop.

Almost in trance, he lifted up the knife and let it shine before Rey's face, reflecting rays of light on his cold face. Dave had no idea why he was doing it, he wanted to stop but his body didn't obey his will. His body didn't back down, not even when he pointed to knife straight for Rey. For one moment Dave hesitated, but soon he heard the black speech one more time.

"GIBIL GASHRU UMUNA YANDURU

TUSHTE YESH SHIR ILLANI U MA YALKI!

GISHBAR IA ZI IA

IA ZI DINGIR GIRRA KANPA!"

And it was as if the room had become darker, bathed in blackness. Those words of evil that Dave couldn't understand, but somehow knew what they spoke, this ancient language in its pure and unaltered form, unuttered for hundreds of years, they pushed his hand forth and the knife connected with flesh. The slashes formed slowly, painfully, deep cuts that bled rivers and yet Rey did not recoil or show any signs of acknowledgement.

Rey's eyes only shone brighter and brighter with each new cut and his smile grew wider and more obscure.

Little did Batista know that deep inside, Rey was crying in pain, but the evil one just wouldn't let him free. Deep inside he was begging for mercy, begging for the end to come. He couldn't take anymore all this pain and suffering. Fear, guilt and pain filled what was left of his heart, for in this hour of shadows, the only person he could think of was Adam and how he had failed him.

Blood ran freely down his chest… all this blood! It made Dave think of rivers in unknown places far away, in distant lands, in distant worlds. Then suddenly an urge came upon him, the will to taste this blood, this red thick liquid. He brought his arms and gently took Rey from the shoulders and tenderly brought his lips to the small Mexican's bare chest. Despite the feeling of emergency, the feelings of wrongness, perverseness, wickedness and sin, he couldn't deny to his soul how much he savored having the blood ran down his throat, how he enjoyed Rey's trembling body under his grip. And when he heard Rey gaps from the pleasure, he understood that he enjoyed it as much as him. The blood left an iron taste in his mouth, and yet it was sweeter that wine, sweeter than anything he had tasted in his life.

And he drank like a vampire in bloodlust. The blood made him dream again of distant lands, and distant worlds, places cloaked in shadows; it brought him feelings of power, greatness, death and glory.

Then this great feeling left as swiftly as it had came leaving Dave ashamed and covered in blood. He lifted his eyes and looked at Rey. His malevolent and sinful smile had never escaped his lips.

Rey wished for death; for salvation.

'Not yet, my angel…not yet' the voice spoke.

He could see that Dave had been under a spell; he hadn't been himself; the real Batista would never do such a thing, not to Rey. Deep inside, Rey began to understand that the passing to the second level was very near. He could already feel his body giving up and his senses abandon him. For whatever reason, this evil spirit possessing his body was the only thing keeping him alert.

Dave couldn't know. He had lost all contact with reason and reality and now the path back to reality was hard. He just couldn't grasp what he had done and why? What had made him do such an atrocity? He knew he was causing Rey pain, the traces of blood streaming from his chest were proof enough, but somehow recoiling seemed the hardest thing to do.

Then the final blow came. Again the iron voice reverberated inside the room.

"Itti kunu alsi mushitum kallatum kattumtum"

Dave took a step back, fear spreading in his eyes and heart like a wildfire, his ears pulsing, hearing his own blood running through his veins as he watched Rey's eyes shine as red as his blood.

When it was over, the voice spoke again to Rey, and to him alone.

'You see? I knew you would… You can't deny how much pleasure this pain brought to you and to him… You can't… Now…It's time.'

Dave hadn't yet fully recovered. He was still suffering the last effects of the spell when he saw Rey's body stiffen and then stretch bizarrely. He opened his mouth but his voice came out hoarse, his neck dry.

"Oscar…"

But before he could finish the question, Rey let out a hellish scream; not a scream of pleasure, but of suffering. Startled Dave took another step back and cornered himself at the wall.

Rey clutched the rim of the couch, his back arched back while his voice tore the silence of the room in agony. The second time he screamed, Dave jumped.

'What is happening?' He was surprised to finally find reason return to him. Then Rey yelled, his face distorted in some pure mask of pain, and this time it was his own voice, not the eerie one from before.

"Nooooooo"

Dave wanted to help but what followed would haunt him for the rest of his life. Rey's back arched further backwards as a whiplash appeared out of thin air across his spine. And again… and again. Time after time, like an invisible hand had grabbed a whip and was unleashing its fury upon Rey's back. Dave barely noticed the lights in the room flicker on and off and then the bulbs shatter, or the windows creaking and then smashing inwards. He just stood there unwilling to believe what had happened and worst, what was happening before his eyes. He was frozen, half naked looking as Rey kept receiving whiplashes.

He didn't count how many there were. With the last bit of reason he gathered, he picked up his clothes and rushed out of the room, running away from the nightmare behind.

_Note to the readers: _

_--the incantations used in this story are real and taken from the **Necronomicon**, the book of the laws of the dead as well from the **Catholic Church's Rite of Exorcism. **For those of you interested, the translations of the spells are available along with the full text. Don't be fooled. These are dangerous stuff and they are certainly not to taken lightly. _

_--Although Satanism and Possession is a fact according to our church, it doesn't however mean that this writer embraces them._


	7. Chapter 7 Questions,Guilts and Furies

A woman screamed in the corridor of the hotel and many people came out of their rooms. Chris Benoit was the only wrestler left in the hotel. The others had left a while ago for the arena and prepare. He simply had stayed behind because he had overslept. He was already locking the door to his room when from the corner of his eye he thought he saw Batista, half naked making a run for the elevators.

"Dave!" he shouted. Batista halted and turned hastily towards Chris. He met his questioning eyes but didn't stick around. Instead he picked up his pace and ran for the stairs.

"Hey Dave! Wait up!" he shouted more concerned this time. The terrified and panicked look in his eyes had alarmed him.

Then he heard a woman scream. There were footsteps of people running to check it out, and then someone yelled

"Somebody call an ambulance"

The ruckus was coming from the direction of Dave's room. Normally Chris wouldn't stay and look, being as late as he was for the arena, but he had just seen Batista sneak out of the hotel like a thief. Then he remembered that he was the one who was supposed to pick Rey from the hospital.

'So where the hell is Rey?' he wondered. He walked towards the crowd gathered outside a room. As he approached he noticed that they were standing outside Dave's room, and broke out in a sprint. He pushed some people out of his way; a couple even fell on the floor before he reached the door. The old woman who had seen the terrifying sight was also there by the door shaking, her husband trying to calm her down and make her move away from there. When Chris entered the room, he too froze.

"Oh my God" he called out as hope left his soul.

Rey lay face down on the floor, his back turned to the door, for everybody to see.

And they all could. There was so much blood, so many wounds, so many slashes, deep lacerations across his back. A man was kneeling above his head, talking to him.

'Sir… can you hear me… sir!"

But Rey wasn't responding. His eyes were closed and if it wasn't for the wounds and the blood, one might thought he was sleeping. His expression was so peaceful and happy. Chris came close to the man.

"What happened?"

He young man, who judging from the uniform worked at the hotel, looked up at Benoit and recognising him, replied.

"We heard a woman scream and we ran. We found him here… like this. I don't know what happened. We called for an ambulance. Do you know him?"

Chris wasn't surprised from the question. Wearing a mask gave Rey some privacy. Still there were people who knew his face, but obviously this one didn't.

"Yes…" he mumbled. "This is…" he hesitated. He didn't want to use Rey's stage name for fear of being recognised from the crowd outside the room, still lingering. "This is Oscar Guttierrez… a friend… is he…?" he didn't finish the question. Perhaps he didn't want to. The young man understood and nodded.

"No, he is not dead…yet. He is still breathing, but he has to go to the hospital… I don't dare move him"

Chris didn't know what to do at this point but wait. He turned and looked at all these people gathered, staring at Rey as if he was a god damn freak show, and he snapped.

"Go away… get out… now… if you are not a doctor then you have no business here… Do you hear me?" the Rabid Wolverine yelled. They were startled from his anger but he didn't leave them much choice. They left finally when he shut the door to their faces.

He stood by the door and looked at Rey. His heart was racing and he wished the ambulance was racing too.

He had no idea how long he had been running or where he was going. The blood had dried on his hands a long time ago and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wipe it off. He had fled the hotel room like a hunted rabbit with a lion in its tail. He vaguely remembered Chris Benoit calling out his name and he thought he heard a woman scream but after that everything was a blur. He couldn't really see where he was going. The faces of the people who walked the streets where all the same; the sounds, their voices where all the same; the black spell still reverberated in his ears and their eyes… their blood eyes burned…

He was going insane. He was loosing his mind. He could still taste the blood he had drunk… he could still feel the warmth it had brought him and he hated himself for still loving how it had made him feel…for still wanting to have more…

He found his way in some secluded and abandoned building where no one but the rats and the homeless found shelter and there he screamed. He didn't remember how long he was there. He couldn't think anything else but Him… he couldn't stop the tremble of his hands and the rattle of his teeth.

_Am I cold?_

The hollow sound of wind among the empty walls gave him no answer. He looked around with his scared eyes and then down at his hands. He still had Rey's blood on them. He couldn't scream anymore. Instead he just looked his hands. Light came from a window but Dave couldn't tell if it was daylight or the night lights of the streets and the stores. It didn't matter. His mind was torn into a thousand pieces. He was shaking uncontrollably and he was crying from the desperation.

_My God… what have I done? My God, please forgive me…_

But no one was there to answer him as the sobs grew. He brought his bloody hands up to his face and still crying he licked them. He traced his tongue and sucked every drop of the sweet red liquid like a maniac.

Then he began laughing. A mixture of cry and laugh as he looked at his hands…

Then silence.

He felt like someone was looking at him, mocking and spitting at him. He stood up frantically searching, his eyes darting in every directions like a thief caught in the act… ready for anything and anybody.

A broken mirror stood at the corner of the room dusted and covered with spider webs. He didn't have to step closer. He could see his idol from where he stood. But who was this man that was looking back at him? He didn't recognise him but those eyes… where they his? The idol looked intensely back at him disapprovingly and then he felt the shame. He looked at this idol whose clothes where covered with blood; the same blood that now covered his lips.

_No_

He stepped back and looking one last time his hands turned on his heels and ran away again…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The arena was jam-packed with wrestling fans for a while now and the time was approaching for Smackdown to air. Backstage the crew and producers were almost in place waiting and the Smackdown roster was in the locker room preparing and chatting. Eddie was planned to fight Rey but since Rey was unable to wrestle there had been a change of plans. Their one-to-one match had changed to a match against Chris Benoit. The rest of the card remained unchanged much to the delight of the fans. Orton would go one to one against JBL, the Undertaker against Batista, the MNM against Heidenreich and the Animal, Booker T against Christian. Orlando Jordan who was supposed to wrestle Benoit in a grudge match for the USA championship title was left with no match at all. In the locker room, he was the only one without his wrestling gear on, and feeling a little depressed. Eddie sat beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Listen… I'm really sorry things worked out like this. You know Rey didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Hey… no sweat man" Orlando interrupted and smiled. "So I missed a match, so what? I'll have my match next week."

"Still…"

"Eddie, don't worry about it" and stormed out of the locker room, not waiting for Eddie to finish. He was left speechless looking at the door. Mark Callaway was a few steps away and watched the whole scene and shook his head.

"What?" Eddie asked. Mark just nodded.

"That guy needs to relax a bit"

"Yeah… tell me about it."

"So how's Rey doing? Is he coming tonight?"

"I don't think so. Dave picked him up from the hospital earlier today. He was in no position to wrestle."

"And speaking of Dave… have you seen him yet?"

"Actually no... I haven't seen Benoit either. When we left the hotel, they didn't come with us… Hey guys…' he yelled to attract the others attention "has any one of you seen Batista or Benoit in the arena tonight?"

All shook their heads negatively. Both Mark and Eddie had a bad feeling about their absence and they understood each other just by looking one another.

"What do you think?" Eddie asked."I don't know. Just have a weird feeling. I've had it for a while now…since…"

"Since we got here" Eddie completed the sentence.

"Yeah" Mark nodded and clutching his leather coat headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Look for them."

"Hold on, I am coming too."

The arena was quite big and tonight was full of people. The backstage area was too crowded and their search soon became a struggle to avoid the crew and the others form any annoying questions. It appeared no one had seen Batista or Benoit. They looked everywhere, in the bathrooms, in the private areas, the production office, the second locker room, even the women's locker rooms but found nothing. The time for the show was approaching and they were only half an hour before the start. The crowd was becoming restless. They had almost given up when they spotted Benoit from a distance speaking privately to Teddy Long. Benoit seemed agitated about something, and he was waving his hands vividly.

"This doesn't look good." Mark stated and Eddie could only agree. When they got closer, their conversation stopped abruptly and Chris had a furious look on his face.

"What's going on? We've been looking all over for you. Our match starts in just under an hour and you are still in your street clothes!" Eddie scolded him. But when Chris opened his mouth to answer, Teddy grabbed his arm and stopped him. His eyes bore holes on Chris as he said meaningfully.

"Not now playa! Not now… go change." Those words only Chris understood, and they did have a strange effect on him. His anger subsided and he knew perfectly well what he was being told to do. Somewhere deep inside he knew that this wasn't the time or the place for everybody to know what had happened back at the hotel.

Chris had hurried back at the arena immediately after the ambulance had carried Rey back at the hospital. He too had searched for Dave but he had bumped into Teddy and explained what had taken place a while ago. Teddy had advised that the others should be told after the show and not before. The company had spent too much money on this trip and the fans could not be let down. In due time, they would all know. For now Chris had to get ready and Teddy had to search for Batista.

Chris left for the locker room followed by Eddie and his interminable questions.

"What's going on? Where have you been homez?"

"Eddie! Not now! I have to get ready for our match!" Chris snapped at him. "We'll talk after. I promise!" and picked up his pace leaving Eddie standing in the crowded corridor speechless.

A few corridors away, Teddy was talking to Mark. Since tonight Batista was wrestling against the Undertaker, and Dave hadn't shown up yet, Teddy figured he ought to prepare the dead man for the possibility of not having a match at all.

"I am not having a match tonight am I?" Mark asked. Teddy shook his head.

"Now hold on! Dave isn't here yet, but he might show up on time."

"Bullshit! Teddy this is me you are talking to. What's wrong?" he demanded.

Teddy lowered his head and his face got serious and concerned.

"I just spoke to the producers. Dave still hasn't come. When Chris found me, I had just talked to the hotel manager and guess what he said? He said he saw Batista leaving the hotel blood smeared on him and panic in his eyes a few moments before Rey was transported to the hospital!"

Mark was surprised at how much Teddy already knew. He always had a way of finding out what was happening among the roster before every else. He figured this was part of the reason why Vince made him the Smackdown general manager.

"Is Rey alright?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't talked to the hospital yet. Benoit found me and imagine my surprise when he already knew. What was more, he told me he had seen Rey… he says he saw him in Dave's bedroom covered in blood. What was more, he is sure he saw Dave leave the hotel in exactly the same state as the manager did. Chris waited the ambulance to arrive before heading this way… Now, Mark I don't know Rey's state, I am trying to find which hospital he is in, but given the circumstances I doubt Dave will come tonight…" Teddy paused. "I am sorry about your match"

"Screw my match Teddy. I'll help you find Dave."

Rey lay on the hospital bed face down while two nurses patched up the wounds on his back. He had regained consciousness half way to the hospital but when they arrived in the ER he had fainted again. From time to time he would wake up, open his eyes but he didn't have strength enough to bring his eyesight into focus and check out his surroundings. The only thing his mind seemed to register was the pain on his back. Then he passed out again, the voices of the nurses with their heavy British accent ringing in his ears.

He had no idea where he was or how long he had lost contact with the world of the living. He just knew it was bad. He tried to move his fingers but nothing happened. The sounds had faded and all was quiet in the room. Quiet as a…

'Quiet as a grave angel?' the voice inside asked.

'No…' Rey despaired.

'Oh but yes.'

'What do you want?'

The voice laughed, a clear metallic rusted noise resounding and shaking Rey's bones.

'In time… in time you will see. For now we wait.'

'For what?'

The voice didn't respond. It seemed to go back to the state of hibernation like before but Rey knew he wasn't free yet. He could still feel it inside him. He wanted to fight back but the mere thought of any kind of reaction made him dizzy. The room started to spin around furiously and he fainted almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8 Asmodai

As Eddie sat in the hospital chair, he couldn't help a feeling a 'deja - vous'. He felt like he had lived this part again sometime before, the only difference was that it wasn't an unidentifiable memory but one he could place exactly in his past. He could still see himself waiting in the hospital back in the USA, waiting for Rey to recover from the… the what? He never could find a proper name for what Jacob had done to Rey. Hell he named it and he preferred not to think of it too often.

When Chris told him about Rey after their match, he was mad as hell for not being told sooner. He had left the arena running, barely changing into street clothes. There were so many questions filling his head and at the hospital they gave him little answers. He was told to wait until a doctor would come to fill him in.

Chris was with him but Eddie had chosen to sit separately. He didn't want to see anyone, or hear any ones excuses. He was angry for not being told, but what made his teeth gnash was Dave's involvement. He couldn't figure out why the hell he had disappeared. What had he done to Rey? Because that is how it seemed to them, like Dave had done something to Rey and then he had vanished out of guilt or remorse or whatever reason. The entire WWE was out looking for Batista while Eddie and Chris waited at the hospital.

Chris heard the elevator doors open and Mark Callaway walked right up to him. He stood in front of the sitting Canadian and judging from his gaze, there was nothing new to report.

"Mark, what are you doing here? Go rest. It's late. We probably won't be able to see Rey until morning."

Mark just looked at Eddie sitting alone in the far corner of the waiting lounge.

"Do you think I did wrong?" Benoit asked "About not saying anything earlier?"

"No. Besides Teddy already knew." He answered briefly still looking at the Mexican far away.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure yet" he mumbled almost to himself.

"What does that mean?"

Mark didn't answer. He turned his gaze on Chris.

"How's Eddie?"

"He has been sitting there alone… I think…" but didn't finish his thought. He wanted to say that Eddie was probably thinking of Rey's past, of how much he had seen the small man suffer in the hands on those lunatics, how he had seen him struggle to survive, but he bit his tongue. Mark didn't know and he didn't have to know. So Chris fell silent for a while.

"Eddie's not good" he said finally to Mark's question. "Too many memories I guess."

"You are lying" Mark spat back as he got up from his chair. "But it's OK. I understand." He put his hands in his pockets and took few steps away leaving Chris taken aback. Before leaving him alone again, Mark turned and spoke loudly so that Eddie could hear him.

"Call Adam"

"Why?" Eddie asked from a distance.

"Because if I'm right, he is the only one who can save Rey"

"Save Rey? From what?"

Mark just smiled bitterly.

"Just call him. He has to be here…"

And walked away. Both wrestlers watched him leave and then looked at each other. They had completely forgotten about the tall Canadian back home. Someone would have to tell him soon and neither man wanted to be the one to bear bad news. Chris buried his face in his palms. Eddie stood up fed up with just sitting idle and walked to find a pay phone.

He dialled Adam's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello homez…"

"Eddie? Is that you?"

"Si… listen homez… I have to… you need to…' but Eddie couldn't find the right words to tell him.

"Oh no…" he heard Adam hopelessness on the other end of the line. "Please tell me… Eddie please… is he…?" he dared not think of it.

"No he is not dead. Adam, I am worried. I don't have a clue what's going on. They said he had whiplashes on his back! Chris saw him… it was like someone had taken a whip and unleashed his fury on him. And Dave is gone. He picked up Rey from the hospital yesterday and last time he was seen leaving his room covered in blood. Rey was in his room when they found him… Adam… I am scared… and I don't know what to do…"

Adam heard Eddie sob. Somehow he knew this phone call was bringing bad news. The moment he had heard its ringing, the dream had popped to his mind. And then he knew that something bad had happened to Rey.

"Adam he needs you…" he ended saying, not sure what he was asking him though. He wasn't sure if Mark's words were affecting him or if it was something else, however he felt that Adam's presence was necessary.

Adam paused. He closed his eyes and felt despair rising up his throat. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his soul mate. Nothing.

"I am coming"

Mark walked among the hospital corridors silently keeping his hands in his coat's pockets. He had found out what had happened to Rey in full details and he didn't like it one bit. There was something different in the air, something he preferred not to think about. He wished he was wrong about what he thought it was. He hadn't seen it before, nor witnessed it, but he sure had read about it in dusted books and heard the stories from old crazed mouths. He was told what he ought to do; only he didn't want to do it because of what it entailed for everybody concerned. He didn't deny his own fear.

'_Fear is good sometimes… helps you survive'_

That's what someone had told him, a very long time ago. That someone was now dead, and Mark doubted he would have been able to help even if he were alive. It was his mentor, someone that had taught Mark everything he knew on demons and the occult.

Having chosen the gimmick of the Undertaker for the WWE was not a random choice. It was his mentor's idea and it was a brilliant one too. It provided the perfect cover and the perfect excuse. They had spent years working together, Mark learning everything he could and the old man teaching, and sometimes being taught. It was the old man that had mentioned demons to Mark and had showed him how to fight them back to the bowels of hell.

Too bad the old man had to die to save him.

Too bad nobody would ever know about him.

He stood before a window looking out the night and the city. Europe had a different air from the USA. It was a different world, a different universe at times, but under the stars and the dark sky, it was just like every other city of the damned.

And he knew. He had seen a lot of them.

He… he just wished none of this had happened to him or his friends. Before dying his mentor had reminded him how hard this 'job' can be.

'_You have to be ready for everything… ready to fight, battle with all you've got… but remember Mark, there are times when one man can not defeat the mightiest demon. And you my child, you have to remember that you are just a man. At times like these you must be ready to kill. Even if it means killing your own child; for if those demons come to earth, there are no words to describe the destruction they'll bring upon mankind!'_

His eyes fell upon the moon… the silver moon that would soon become full. Mark had to hurry. He would have to find out who he was dealing with tonight and take action… even if it meant…

'No…' he gritted his teeth chasing away his morbid thought. Tonight he would have to find out the demon, and then he would have to wait for Adam. If his intuition was right, he would hold the solution, he would have to be the key to saving Rey's soul. He had to…

His steps brought him back to the lobby where Benoit and Eddie stood. A doctor was with them speaking in low tones, making it impossible for Mark to discern but judging from their reaction Rey had to be alive. But there was also a hint of a nasty surprise, a dark glow in their eyes. As he approached the doctor was leaving shaking their hands.

"What did he say?" Mark asked.

Benoit was quick to reply.

"He said he's doing just fine. There was a lot of blood loss but they managed to restore him to his normal levels."

He paused shooting a side glance at Eddie who stood eerily silent.

"And?"

"He had whip lashes on his back… thirty three of them… and knife stabbings on his chest."

Chris finished his sentence and sighing leaned against the wall. Mark just looked at Eddie coldly.

"Did you call Adam like I said?"

"Yeah, I did." Eddie spat back. "He said he is coming. He should be here tomorrow early afternoon"

"Good. Now, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Chris asked surprised.

"See Rey"

"We can't" he stuttered. "The doc said he's heavily sedated."

"All the better for us" he finished smirking and lead the way to Rey's room.

All three came to a halt in front of Rey's door.

"What do you want to do in there? He can't hear you essa! He is sleeping."

"If he is who I think he is, he won't be asleep" and stepped inside leaving the other two stunned in silence.

Rey's room was dimly lit with no other furniture other than the bed, the nightstand and no windows.

'_Good_' Mark thought. '_Windows are bad. They let the dead get in_'.

Rey lay on the bed chest down, his torso wrapped up in clean bandages to cover the freshly patched up wounds and his eyes closed, apparently sleeping ignorant of his surroundings. While Eddie and Chris stood by the door a little uneasy about what was happening, Mark came a stood by the bed. Rey's face was turned to him, but still he didn't wake up. Mark searched his jacket's pocket and took out a small wooden cross hanged from a leather cord. He wrapped it around his hand and held the cross firmly in his palm.

Eddie and Chris heard him speak some words they couldn't understand, in some foreign language and they took a few steps forward towards the feet of the bed. Whatever Mark was saying, or chanting in a low whispering voice, was deeply affecting Rey.

He was still seemingly asleep, but his colour had changed to a light shade of grey and his breath was coming out deeper and slower. They noticed Mark one hand with the cross hovering above Rey's forehead and his other hand in the air above his back. He too had his eyes closed, and a drop of sweat ran down his face, but he didn't stop. The words now came out clearer from his mouth, echoing in the walls of the bare room. Chris looked blankly at his Latino friend who shared his exact feelings; surprise, a little bit of fear and anxiety.

As Mark's words became clearer they also became louder. Once he finished whatever he was chanting, he turned and looked at the two men.

"What I am about to do may scare you. I don't want you to panic. Just remember it's for Rey's sake… Trust me… trust in me and what I am doing…When I begin, he will wake up but it won't be Rey. At this time, he will try to escape and harm us. That is when I want you to hold him down. Chris, you'll hold him down from his ankles. Eddie… you will grab his hands and keep them immobilised for as long as I need."

"Hold it… are you saying what I think you are?" Chris asked. "This is ridiculous."

"I don't understand…" Eddie added not willing to follow either man's course of thought. Chris turned angrily and made it clear even for Latino Heat.

"Mark over here thinks Rey is possessed."

"Possessed?"

"Yes… from what Mark? An evil spirit? The devil?"

"That is the point. I need to know who we are dealing with before I try to take it out."

"Oh you will try to 'take it out'? Who are you? The exorcist?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Something like that. Listen… we don't have time to play 20 questions. We have to do this part at least tonight."

"This part?" Eddie asked numbly.

"Yes. I will force IT to reveal its name to me. For the second part, we will need Adam's help… now, please, either help me or leave." Mark's tone of voice left no choice. They came closer to the bed, each man taking his own position. Mark rapped again the cord around his hand and adjusted the cross tightly between his fingers and his palm. He brought his hand above Rey's forehead. When he spoke again, his voice was strong, confident, commanding.

"Lord, have mercy

Christ, have mercy.

God, the Father in heaven.

God, the Son, Redeemer of the world.

God, the Holy Spirit.

Holy Trinity, one God.

Have mercy on us.

Holy Mary, pray for us.

Deliver us, O Lord.

From all sin,  
From your wrath,  
From sudden and unprovided death,  
From the snares of the devil,  
From anger, hatred, and all ill will,  
From all lewdness,  
From lightning and tempest,  
From the scourge of earthquakes,  
From plague, famine, and war,  
From everlasting death.

God, by your name save me, and by your might defend my cause.

God, hear my prayer; hearken to the words of my mouth.

Save your servant.  
Who trusts in you, my God.

Let him find in you, Lord, a fortified tower.  
In the face of the enemy.

Let the enemy have no power over him.  
And the son of iniquity be powerless to harm him.

Lord, send him aid from your holy place.  
And watch over him from Sion."

Mark paused. He took a deep breath and shot one last glance at the two men, who still were in disbelief. But Mark knew that what would follow would change their lives forever.

"I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, along with all your minions now attacking this servant of God, by the mysteries of the incarnation, passion, resurrection, and ascension of our Lord Jesus Christ, by the descent of the Holy Spirit, by the coming of our Lord for judgment, that you tell me by some sign your name, and the day and hour of your departure. I command you, moreover, to obey me to the letter, I who am a minister of God despite my unworthiness; nor shall you be emboldened to harm in any way this creature of God, or the bystanders, or any of their possessions."

Rey's face became distorted with rage, hate and spite. He opened his eyes and hissed angrily. Mark was not surprised to see the man's eyeballs completely covered with the unworldly colour of blood red. He let out a scream with a voice coming straight from the bowels of hell. Eddie's and Chris' heart both sank in horror and still in disbelief. However when Rey spoke again, his voice was not his own. It was a low, coarse, cunning and scornful one directed to Mark.

"UTUG XUL

ALA XUL

GIDIM XUL

MULLA XUL

MASQIM XUL

ZI ANNA KANPA"

Eddie shivered at these words, and although he couldn't understand them, somehow he could feel how evil they were. He was about to speak and ask what had he said, but he didn't have the chance. Mark immediately grabbed Rey from the back of his neck with his free hand and held his down on the mattress. He ignored the hissing gargling sounds emitted from Rey, and pushed the wooden cross onto Rey's forehead. Instinctively Chris grabbed Rey's ankles and Eddie followed his example and gripped his hands and held them down.

Rey started to toss and turn, hiss and moan.

Mark spoke again

"Be silent evil one. Your spells will not work on me. I command you, unclean spirit, in the name of our Lord that you tell me your name." he almost shouted.

Rey stopped fighting and a sickening laugh came out of his mouth. His blood eyeballs darkened still, and the evil spoke at last obeying the command it was given.

"Aaa…sssss….mo…daaaaiiii" it hissed, its voice trailing and then laughter again, making their skin crawl.

Mark laid his hand on the head of Rey, and said.

"They shall lay their hands upon the sick and all will be well with them. May Jesus, Son of Mary, Lord and Saviour of the world, through the merits and intercession of His holy apostles Peter and Paul and all His saints, show you favour and mercy. May the blessing of almighty God, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, come upon you and remain with you forever."

Then he said some words unknown to the Eddie and Chris, words spoken under his breath, silently like a breeze that seemed to have a great effect upon the evil spirit. Again it hissed in anger and terrible wrath and before Mark could say his last Amen, it spoke.

"I shall return. You can not defeat me. I shall return to claim once more what is rightfully mine"

"Amen" Mark whispered finishing his prayer. Then Rey's body went limb and is eyes closed, falling into his deep slumber. A few moments passed before either man released Rey. They were plainly stunned to the fact of what they had just witnessed. It was then Eddie realised he was holding his breath and he was pretty sure, Chris was doing exactly the same thing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mark stopped them.

"Not in here. It is still listening. Out…" he ordered and the others followed.

They were sitting a few paces away from Rey's room, all three silent. Eddie was staring at the door. Chris was finding the floor much more interesting than the door, and Mark was starring into the void, his mind absent to the present, thinking, trying to find the right key to the small man's absolution. It was Eddie who broke the silence.

"I… I can't believe it…"

"If you can't believe it then Rey is truly doomed."

"What was that?" Chris interfered but Mark did not respond to the question asked. It had hit bull's-eye. Really what was that? He knew who IT was. His mentor had seen it, he had fought it in the past and he had taught his pupil about it. He knew what he was required to do, but this way was not an acceptable option.

No… killing Oscar was not an option.

He had to find another solution…

There had to be another way other than the ritual death of salvation as dictated in the Book of Tobit and in the Malleus Maleficarum.

He got up and started to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Eddie asked.

"Look for another way to end this."

"Another?" they both asked in surprised.

"What was the first way?" Chris asked.

"It doesn't matter. It is not an option."

"What are we supposed to do when Rey wakes up?"

"The best thing to do is take him away from here."

"Oh! And how do you suggest we do this?" Chris once more asked in sarcasm. "He is in a hospital. If we try and take him out, someone is going to notice. And, let's not forget Vince, the company, the roster, the production… Mark… Come on!"

Chris had a point. Getting Rey out of here would be a difficult task. And even if they somehow did manage to get him out, they would have to find a place to hide until Mark found a way to fight this demon.

"You just don't get it do you?" anger flashed wildly in his eyes. "You don't have a clue what we are dealing with do you? This is neither a game nor a movie where everything ends well, and they all live happily ever after. This is Asmodai… And he… IT is a demon, it is one of the kings of hell…" he paused not really shocked with the look he was given , one of surprise and disbelief. "Make no mistake. This IS Satan!"

He started to leave again.

"Wait for Adam first, and then take him out of here and get him to a motel or something, somewhere… anywhere… as long as it is far away and isolated. But whatever you do, just do not let Rey wake up. If he wakes up before I come, then we have a big problem."

And left in a hurry.

"De puta madre!" Eddie cursed and banged his fist on the wall. "How are we going to do this? I still can't believe what's happening… I feel like I am trapped in a nightmare, expecting to wake up any minute now. Mierda!"

"Eddie calm down. I'm having some trouble believing it too, but…"

"But what?"

"What if he is right? You saw what happened in there. And he seemed to know what he was doing. You have to admit that whoever lies in that room, he sure is not out Rey Rey."

"What are we going to do?"

"We don't have many options, do we? We have to do as he told us, take it one step at a time and pray to God that he makes it and we don't get caught. Listen… I'm going to back to the hotel, take some of our stuff, then find a place to hide Rey. If I have time, I'll come back, if not I am going to pick up Adam from the airport and meet you here. I'll tell him everything. In the meantime, you can stay here, and keep an eye on Rey."

"What do I do when he wakes up and it's not Oscar but this '_Asmodai_'?" Eddie asked, his eyes innocently open wide baring holes in Chris' heart.

"You're gonna have to find a way to keep him sedated. I trust you Eddie. If anyone can do this, you can. If anybody comes and asks, find a way to get rid of them until we come."

He put his hand on Eddie's shoulder and gave him the most sympathetic look he had available. It was true that the facts were going faster than anyone could grasp, and they didn't have time to process them properly. And perhaps it was for the best. If they could just for one second just hold still and think about everything unrolling before their eyes, then either man would go crazy. Dealing with the powers of the supernatural and the occult was beyond their wildest nightmares. It took a certain amount of control, knowledge and inner strength for someone to be able to look straight into the abyss and not get lost in its labyrinth. And both wrestlers did not have what it took.

But Mark did. And he was not really sure if he would eventually find a way to save Rey's soul from the beast.

One thing they all knew was that they couldn't let him perish into the flames of hell and let him suffer for an eternity.

"Eddie, whatever happens… you have to remember that it's our friend in there. We have to do whatever it takes. We cannot loose him."

And he too left, leaving the Mexican standing in the empty silent corridor alone and frightened.

How could anyone start to deal with such a thing? This was uncharted territory for him. He did believe in God, but his faith was not as strong as Rey's. How can a man with so much faith and love, with such an innocent heart end up the puppet of the Beast? For as long as he could remember, Rey had always had a spark in his eyes! They were so clear, like mirrors, always reflecting love, happiness and hope. He never let anything bring him down; he always looked at the bright side of life, at everything positive and he had such a way of transmitting these feelings to the people around him! That is why he was so popular among the boys in the roster. It was impossible to hate him.

So then, why? How? It was true, he didn't know much about the devil and hell, but he always thought that if one's belief in God was strong, there was no way of becoming a pawn in Satan's game.

If this indeed was a game!

He had so many questions turning in his mind, swirling around like a twister but he chased them away. If he kept this pace, soon he would end up being a permanent patient in the psychiatric ward of this hospital. He decided to look around. It was very late, and no one was around. With a little luck, he would find the place where they kept the drugs. Maybe there he would find a sedative… just in case they would need to keep Rey knocked out.

He hoped the occasion would not present itself.

The flight was taking too long. He didn't remember the trip to the UK ever being as long as this time. From the moment he had boarded the plane, he had started counting the minutes to landing in London. He had no idea what was expecting him. He had thought all possible scenarios but none even came close to the truth. His mind had stepped over the red zone and he had lost all capability in putting two and two together. Which was weird! Back when Rey was fighting for his life in the hospital after his ordeal with Adam's father, he didn't remember feeling or acting so frantic or unreasonable. But this time, he had a strange gut feeling of emergency, like a bright red alarm had switched on the moment Rey had left the country. And this feeling only got worse when Rey called him from the hospital and told him all the weird things that had taken place. However Rey hadn't given him the chance to react. He had hung up the phone in hurry leaving him with a bizarre sense of goodbye, like they would never see each other again.

When Eddie had called later, he hadn't said much. Only that it was imperative to fly as soon as possible to his meet his love. The sentiment of a life and death situation lingered, but it was really Eddie's tone of voice that brought Adam over the edge.

When he landed finally, it was afternoon and the sad dim sky left no margins of hope. The rain and thick black clouds were menacing, like they were omens of bad things to come. He didn't wait to pick up his bags, because he had only a small one and he had taken it on board with him. He had left the USA in such a hurry, that he had hardly packed a few clothes. Once he passed the passport control and got out in search for a taxi, he was stopped suddenly from the familiar sight of the Crippler waiting patiently by the exit.

Adam was both relieved and alarmed to see his fellow Canadian. But once he took a closer look into his eyes, all traces of relief vanished. If Chris was here, then things were much worse than he expected. He swallowed hard, his dry neck almost hurting. His heart was pounding and he did try to put his racing breath in control. He approached him fast with pleading eyes.

"Am… Am I too late?" he stuttered. No other words were uttered. He didn't think of greeting his friend, nor thank him for the trouble of picking him up. But Chris was not offended. He could very well understand the tornado raging inside the tall man. How would he explain what had happened? How would Adam react? The blond man's eyes were red and he was this close in bursting in tears.

"Chris! Am I too late?"

"No… I don't think so…"

"What... what does that mean?"

"It's a long story… and complicated. Come, we will talk in the car on our way back."

They got into a taxi, both sitting at the back. Once they left the airport area and entered the highway that would lead them to the hospital, Chris figured it was explaining time. Keeping his voice low, he reckoned it was best to start with a question.

"Adam, what do you know so far? Has Rey told you anything?"

"I… I talked to him on the phone sometime yesterday. He was at the hospital. He told me what happened on the airplane and then at the hotel room, about his dream, the incident with his wrists… he… told me how scared he was whatever was threatening him… but he didn't give me any chance to understand. He just hung up… and I never had the chance to ask him anything. That's as far as I know…"

"Well," Chris picked up the story lowering his voice more so that the driver could not hear was they were saying. "Dave picked him up from the hospital"

"Who? Batista?"

"He was supposed to pick him up and drive him to the hotel. Rey was not medically cleared to wrestle so he would stay and rest, and miss last night's show... I overslept and I was one of the last to leave the hotel for the arena. As I was leaving I swear I saw Dave sneaking out half naked, blood on him. I called out to him, but when he saw me he took the stairs running. That's when I heard a woman shouting from Dave's room. I ran over there and that's when I saw Rey…"

At this point he stopped. He had to find the right words to describe what he had seen, but in the end he figured that the best thing was to just say it, without the gory details. Adam didn't need those. He was already too stressed out.

"He had whiplashes on his back, the doc said thirty-three of them and stab wounds on his chest. We took him to the hospital where the doctors said he would be fine… but that is not why Eddie called you…"

Again he stopped. This was the most difficult part to explain. How would he take it? How would he accept the bitter reality?

"Please Chris, just say it… I'm dying over here."

"Adam…" he sighed. "Mark Callaway came to visit… and… he…well…"

"Fuck Chris what?" he shouted startling the taxi driver.

"All three of us went in Rey's room and there Mark started chanting, praying in some weird language. Soon Rey, although heavily sedated woke up, but he was not Rey…"

"I'm lost. What are you talking about? I don't understand"

"Adam just shut up and let me finish… Rey woke up but his eyes, they were red… I mean his eyeballs were all bloody and his voice was so unworldly, so scary… evil… Mark said some prayers and that's when it got really freaky… Rey was acting like a possessed one… like… like that girl in the movie… the exorcist… shit man… it was terrifying. We had to hold him down with all our strength so he wouldn't hurt us or himself. Mark asked him his name and this thing hissed like a snake, a guttural voice and said it was Asmodai…"

Chris had to pause to catch his breath. Everything was coming back to him, all the details, all the emotions, the sickening details… it was too much…

"We… we asked Mark who this Asmodai is… he said it is… one of the kings of hell…"

To his surprise Adam did not say one word. He just turned his gaze away towards the country outside at the rain that fell hard on the windows. Chris was not sure what he should do. He thought of leaving him some space but there were more that ought to be told.

"Adam! I know how this sounds but there is no time. Mark has left us with some instructions to…"

"How does he know? Why do you do what he says?"

"Trust me… he wants to help. It was he who came and told us about Asmodai and the possession. It was with his help that we figured out what we were dealing with. And it was he who didn't want to end this last night…"

"End it?" Adam asked surprised.

"Yes. Once he found out his name, he told us there was a way to end it but he couldn't accept it and as far as I could tell, the first way of chasing IT away was…"

"What?"

"Killing Oscar…"

Adam's eyes filled with sorrow and despair. His heart sank deeper and no words came to him; no sentences to express his broken heart.

"I know how it sounds… And I know how hard it is to believe it, but we have to trust him. If there is a way to save Rey and spare his life he is the only one who can find it… but WE have to act fast…"

"What do you mean?" his voice broke.

"We have to sneak Rey out from the hospital and take him to a motel just outside London. Mark will meet us there and hopefully this will be over before dawn."

Adam turned his gaze away again and looked outside but the country side that lead to the big city seemed dead and empty. It held no beauty, no meaning to him. He just wished he had the time to think. He had so many questions and so many doubts. But one thing he never doubted was Rey's love and his own.

The city lights appeared in the far horizon and for the first time Adam had two exact opposite feelings. One half of his heart longed to see Rey again so bad, and the other half didn't from fear of what he would find.

So he sank deeper in the back seat and wished he could cry his pain out.


	9. Chapter 9 Deceptions

Eddie had found the room where they kept the drugs relatively easy. Sneaking inside was even easier. But finding the right drug, the one that would put his friend to sleep was quite the challenge. If they had been in the US there wouldn't be any problem. He already knew many drugs due to his past, but here in Europe the drugs were different.

He checked the corridor outside just to make sure that no one was around and turned his attention to the cabinets. He didn't want to turn on the lights so picking the lock and reading the stickers on the bottles became such a hard task. He wanted to curse, but after dealing with evil itself cursing would never be the same for him.

Fifteen minutes had passed and he still hadn't found a sedative. He was thankful however that he was in England and not in Italy, Germany or some other country whose language was as foreign to him as Chinese. Finally he opened the last cabinet and after a careful search he found a small brown bottle that read "Amobarbital". From he could read this liquid was a strong narcotic capable of putting one man to sleep for hours. The problem was that it had to be injected intravenously. He grabbed one syringe and after checking the corridor once more he left, letting out a sigh of relief.

Now… on with the hard part.

He walked to Rey's room. He would have lingered more in the corridor thinking of whether he ought to enter or not, but the sound of footsteps around the corner urged him inside. He closed the door behind him and stood in the darkness of room, sweating and holding firmly the drug in his hand. He walked towards the bed to check on his friend. Rey was turned to his side, sleeping calmly. There was some blood on the bandages from the wounds but still he was not awake.

Eddie was thankful for that. But he still had to prepare. He took the syringe and drew out some of the sedative.

"Eddie? Is that you?"

Rey's voice startled him and he almost dropped the syringe. He had to remain calm. He couldn't let him see the fear. He smiled bitterly.

"Yeah… it's me mighty mouse. Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to see if you are alright… go… go back to sleep…"

Rey sat up and looked at Eddie. And the Latino Heat looked back. It looked like the normal man he knew so many years ago.

"What happened? Why am I in here?"

Eddie took one step closer, hiding the needle behind his back, reluctant to use it. Doubt of the things that had taken place some hours ago appeared and he hoped for one moment that the evil one had left his dear friend. He dared hope. The look into Rey's big innocent eyes increased the doubt more. They were shining brightly in the dark, shining the way they have always been.

"You had an accident… but it's alright… you'll be fine…"

Rey just stared at his friend completely lost.

"I don't understand… last thing I remember was sleeping in Dave's room… then…"

A shiver ran down his spine. There was something wrong… he could feel it. Something had happened in that room, but he just couldn't remember. He had a feeling that he should remember, that he had done something bad, except it somehow escaped him. He felt ashamed and weak and he just couldn't focus.

"Where is Dave?"

"He… he is missing… that's part why you are here… they found you in his room wounded and stabbed, and he was last seen running with blood on him…"

His eyes shone like millions of stars hearing these words.

"What?" he only managed to whisper. He turned his gaze away from Eddie. He couldn't bare his sight. The feeling of shame and evil inside him amplified. When he dared look again, the shine was gone from his eyes, and a kind of darkness was beginning to spread. Eddie's heart broke into millions of pieces when he saw Rey in tears. He never could stand seeing Rey sad. A person so joyful, so happy and alive was destined always to laugh, never to cry.

"Eddie… what did I do?"

"No, no, no… homez… you did nothing wrong… nothing…" and he stepped closer to his bed. Without thinking he placed the needle on the nightstand and sat beside him. He touched his shoulder trying to provide some comfort. But the spark in his eyes was gone. He just knew he couldn't give him any soothing words. Rey had bent his head low avoiding eye contact with his best friend.

"What's happening to me?" he mumbled. "I feel like I am loosing it. There are black holes in my memory… I wake up in places and I can't remember how I got there… I have these feelings without knowing the reason… and… and I try… I really try to understand… but I can't…"

Rey looked up at him with real fear mirroring in his gaze.

"Eddie… I have these images in my head and I don't know if they are real… horrible images… that I can't forget… and… I feel so alone… scared… and hopeless."

Eddie just hugged him and Rey just surrendered to his embrace.

"You are not alone Oscar… you will never be alone… I am always here with you… always… I am never going to leave your side… whatever happens…"

Rey squeezed tighter and shut down his eyes.

"We'll get through this together Rey Rey… Help is coming…"

Without breaking their embrace, Rey flashed his eyes open wide, in surprise. Eddie did not see the crazed glare flaming wildly.

"Help?"

"Yes… Adam is coming… and Mark…"

"Mark? Undertaker?"

"Yes… he says he knows a way to help you."

Rey broke the embrace and just looked at his friend. Eddie sensed that something had changed those past few seconds but still kept his hope.

But evil knows many ways to deceive man. Rey's face softened once again chasing away Eddie's doubts.

"I'm cold…" he whispered.

"I'll go get you a blanket" Eddie offered but before he could stand up Rey stopped him.

"Just hold me. I think I am more scared than anything else. Just stay with me until they come."

Again Eddie could not resist his friend's pleading eyes. He sat back and put his arms around him, trying to warm him up a little. And he was surprised to feel him grow so cold so quickly. A few seconds ago, Rey's body heat wasn't so low.

Then all hell broke loose.

He never really understood when the change happened. Maybe all this time Rey wasn't himself but Asmodai just playing tricks.

Whatever the reason, Eddie was startled to feel Rey's hands wrap around his neck and squeezing firmly all the air out of him. When he looked again into his friend's eyes, he knew then that he had been careless. And Rey's grip was so strong… unnaturally strong… and he just kept squeezing more and more…

Eddie was haunted by that evil, sarcastic grin of malice in Rey's face. He was enjoying this… he loved how slowly he drained the life out of him. Eddie's head spun and he began to see black spots dance in front of him as he felt Rey's tongue tracing its way across his lips, trying to sneak a kiss… a kiss of death.

Then he gathered all the strength he had and with his right had gave a rough punch straight into Rey's left ear causing him to loose his balance and drop on the floor holding his head.

It took a few moments to get a grip but when he came to, Rey was laying on the floor, blood dripping from his punched ear. But he still had that grin on his face. Eddie just couldn't stand it at all. He lunged at him and started punching him violently, all the while Rey was laughing hysterically…

'Stop laughing… stop laughing… stop laughing…' he thought, but Asmodai was not going to give him that satisfaction. He had many tricks up his sleeve left…

Eddie unable to bear this laughter put his strong hands around Rey's neck and started choking him the way he had done so not long ago. The laughter vanished from his lips as air was swiftly running short. Tears sprung from the corners of his eyes and that same pleading look appeared again on his face.

"My bro…ther… what… are… you… doing?" Rey gasped with much effort.

Eddie could not help himself; he could not stop his immediate reaction to these words. He felt suddenly so ashamed that he momentarily withdrew his hands from his hold.

And that's only what Asmodai needed. He had played his wicked trick and it had worked like a charm. If this worked on Eddie then he could only guess the effect it would have on Adam… With lightning speed, he lifted his hands and pushed his thumbs into his eyes. As Eddie fell backwards hitting his head on the bed stand, Rey got on top of him.

He smiled again sardonically, and panting leaned over his ear and with an eerie low gargling satanic voice gave his reply.

"This is why you are not going to win... the angel is mine…" and licked his ear.

Eddie felt his stomach churn and he wanted to cry. He turned away his eyes not wanting to meet those of Rey. If this was going to be the end for him, he preferred not look into the eyes of evil.

Then he saw it. There it was, on floor, knocked down by Eddie from the nightstand… the needle filled with the drug. With one last attempt he reached out his hand. But he felt nothing but the cold floor.

No… Asmodai wouldn't end him so easily.

He gathered all he had left in him and reached again. His heart skipped one beat when his fingers grabbed the syringe. He took it in his palm and shouting his lungs out he stuck it fiercely on Rey's bare smooth neck.

The effect was instantaneous. Rey's eyes rolled back and he fell flat on the floor like a piece of wood, his eyes eerily open wide. Eddie shivered thinking how dead he looked. He tried to breathe normally again. Remembering all the noise they had made, he figured that a nurse would be coming soon, so he picked up Rey's body and placed it back on the bed. As soon as he finished, the door swung open and a nurse walked it a bit alarmed.

"Sir, is everything alright? I heard some noise."

In the dim light of the room, she didn't notice Eddie's breathlessness, the bruises or the cuts on his face. He hid in the shadows well.

"Yeah… it's fine… I just tripped on the nightstand a dropped a few things…sorry about the disturbance."

The nurse took a quick glance in the room. The patient had his back turned on her and seemed heavily asleep. Everything looked fine. She pouted.

"Alright. But if you are going to spend the night in here you better keep it quiet or I will have security escort you out. Got that?"

"Yes miss…" Eddie replied giving his best to sound like an obedient child.

When the door closed, Eddie leaned against the wall and sighed audibly. His knees gave out though and he felt his body slide down the wall. There in the half darkness, in absolute silence, all he did was lift up his head and watch Rey and he felt hopelessness and desolation cumulating. He was genuinely afraid, but this fear was far beyond anything he had felt this far. And it was because they had to deal with an entity, a situation surpassing the borders of the human realm and reaching deep into the bowels of the abyss itself. It was very difficult to see his best friend, almost a brother, change into something 'unnatural', watch him change from a loving happy man into evil itself. How could he change his feelings for him? If things got to the extreme, how would he deal with it? He couldn't stop loving him… couldn't stop caring for him…

He kept looking at Rey, lying on the bed, heavily sedated; with millions of thoughts and memories passing through his mind all at the same time; and so many of them had to do with the small luchador. He remembered once, a few years back, when Eddie was having problems with alcohol, one night he had gotten so drunk that he had lost all touch with reality. He could recall taking the first of many drinks at a bar downtown but that's it. After that he didn't remember getting up from his stool let alone leaving the bar. Everything became a shadow, a silent mist hovering in front of him blurring his senses. When he came to, he was laying in a bed the world spinning around him wildly making him want to puke. A hand was touching his shoulder. Eddie didn't have the strength to see who it was but this touch was so soothing, comforting and caring.

'It's alright bro… you'll be ok…' he had heard Rey's familiar voice whisper in his ear.

Rey had walked into that bar looking for him that night. After the house show, he had spent three hours searching all the bars around the arena area for his friend worried. When he had found him, Eddie was already seriously wasted. Rey had tried to get through to him but it was like talking to a brick wall. Eddie didn't respond to his pleas and he was carried by the small man back to the hotel room. There Eddie had passed out cold. He had no idea how long he had been out nor how much he had to drink but it had to be a lot because waking up hurt too much.

Eddie had tried to speak but again his pain had stopped him. Rey's voice had sounded again.

'Don't talk… just rest… sleep…' and his hand caressed Eddie's sweating forehead lulling back to sleep.

Tonight, years later after that incident Eddie realized he hadn't thanked Rey for that night. He had carried his sorry ass back to the hotel and he had taken care of him without snitching him out. And that would have meant serious trouble for the Latino Heat. And Rey was too discreet to remind Eddie. He had stayed with him until morning and he had left a few minutes before he had woken up.

This memory was just an example of Rey's strong character, loyalty and love towards the people he liked to call his family. So how could he even consider of killing him now when he had all this affection for him?

And at that moment, sitting in silence, in the dark, alone, he swore to God never to allow anybody harm Rey… anybody… not even his friends… not even when all other solutions failed save one… he wouldn't let them kill him, not if he had a say in the matter. Whatever this devil was, he wouldn't let him kill his family…


	10. Chapter 10 Back to Madness

When the taxi came to a stop in front of the hospital the sun had already and those dark and ominous clouds now hid the stars and the moon. The sky couldn't be any darker tonight. Adam figured it would be hard to set his eyes upon Rey this time. If any part of the story he was told was true, then he seriously didn't know what to expect. How had it come to this? When? But despite how incredible it sounded, his heart and soul somehow believed it. If it hadn't been for his fainting in the arena and the weird incidents involving Rey, he would have laughed it off as a joke. But unfortunately those things did happen and he was scared as hell. Or so he thought.

They entered the hospital without too many words. When they exited the elevator, Chris started to lead him to Rey's room but a female voice stopped them.

"Excuse me sirs, where are you going? No visitors are allowed at this late hour."

A nurse standing behind the reception desk looked at them austerely. Chris quickly found an answer.

"Actually we are not here for a patient. We are looking for Mr. Guerrero. He should be in Mr. Gutierrez's room."

She kept staring at them.

"Yes. Mr Guerrero is inside his room. I'll go get him for you. I don't want him to disturb my patients any more."

When she was gone, Adam looked inquisitively at his friend and he lifted his shoulders showing how clueless he was as well. A few moments later she returned with Eddie right on her heels.

Adam only saw the eyes of Eddie to understand how serious this was. The fire was gone; the passion that blazed within him was put out. He looked so sad and afraid. They walked together far from any indiscreet ears and stood in front of a wide window. Only then did they notice the bruises around his neck.

"Eddie what happened?" Benoit asked.

"He happened…." And pointed his head towards Rey's room.

"Meaning?"

"I found a sedative and when I went to inject him, he tricked me… he… um… he tried to kill me… and he almost did… almost" he smiled bitterly to himself rubbing his bruised neck.

They let a few moments pass without speaking a word just to let the news sink in. They weren't prepared for any of this. Really what would they do if Rey tried to kill one of them? What if possessed by this demon he woke up and tried to murder them? Would they have the strength to fight back? Would they have the courage to kill him? Neither man wanted to think about this alternative.

"I want to see him" Adam broke the silence.

"I know…" Chris tried to console him "But not now… we have to get him out of here."

"How?" Eddie turned and looked at them.

"I have something in mind, but I'll need your help on this. One of us needs to distract the nurse while the other two sneak out with Rey."

"Yeah, but what do we do?"

"I have an idea" Benoit stated. "We know that you, Eddie, are allowed in his room. You will go back and while we talk to the nurse, you won't go inside Rey's room but in someone else's, someone far from him. Use the button to call the nurse. She'll have no choice but to leave her station and check on the patient. Me and Adam will go and get Rey and take the stairs down. We'll be waiting for you at the parking lot underground. We cannot take the front exit and we can't be seen, not with Rey unconscious."

"Then?" Eddie asked impatiently.

"When we leave, you take the elevator and leave from the front entrance, find a taxi and meet us at the parking lot near the stairs. Alright?"

To Eddie it seemed like a good plan. Adam didn't think of anything. At this moment he was plainly numb and his mind didn't seem to be working at all. His eyes were fixed on the night and the city lights down below. Chris shook his shoulder and brought him to his senses. They had to act quickly. They watched as Eddie made his way back to Rey's room and grab the sedative and then they walked towards the nurse.

"Excuse me nurse?" Chris asked to get her attention.

"What is it this time?"

"We were wondering, when will Mr Gutierrez be released from the hospital?" Adam in his turn enquired her.

"And you are?" she asked back looking at them from behind her glasses that stood dangerously to the tip of her nose. In any other circumstance Adam would have found this sight hilarious, but not tonight.

"We work with him."

"I see. He will be released possibly tomorrow, or the day after at the latest. You'll have to speak to Doctor Strauss."

"I'm sorry miss for disturbing you" Adam interfered and when Chris turned to him, he lifted his eyebrows in surprise as he saw Adam lean over the reception desk smile lovingly at her. He was flirting with her! This was brilliant! And she was buying it! She was flattered and it showed by the way her posture and attitude changed when she saw the tall Canadian purr at her.

"I have travelled a long distance to come here and see my friend. I know it's late and I hate to be a nuisance, but would you please be so kind and tell us what happened to him? What did the doctor say?"

"Well… I really shouldn't…"

Adam flashed a big smile but Chris thought that what cracked her in the end was the sadness he tried to hide behind his eyes when he begged her for some kindness.

"But in your case I'll make an exception… but don't tell anyone I told you…"

"Thank you…" he said and instinctively reached and touched her hand in gratitude. She was surprised from the contact but she smiled back and reaching she took out Rey's chart. She flipped some pages and began reading what the doctor had scribbled.

"The patient was transported with several wounds on his back, multiple cuts and stabbings on his chest and severe loss of blood…" she paused.

"Nurse… Oscar had problem with his lungs in the past… were they effected by this?"

"Um… let me see… from the doctor's notes I don't see anything concerning his lungs. But he is scheduled for some more tests tomorrow, so we will have to wait for the results to come out before deciding whether we should keep him in or release him."

At this moment, a faint buzzing noise sounded and the nurse turned her gaze away from Adam. Thankfully Eddie had hurried and done as he was told.

"Excuse me… a patient is calling. I'll be right back."

"We'll be here" Adam assured her.

As soon as they saw her turn at the corner and walk down the left corridor, they ran to Rey's room. Adam was not ready yet, but Chris' nudge told him he had no other choice. He couldn't carry Rey all the way down to the stairs. Adam was big enough to do it. In the semi darkness of the room, they saw Rey lying on the bed, his body heavy and limp from the strong medicine.

"Come on we have to hurry" Chris whispered and Adam followed. The only light in the room came from a small fixture on the wall just above Rey's head. When Adam saw him, he lost his breath. He looked so different; so tired; he looked sick. Carefully he removed the sheets and rapped his arms around him. He wanted to stay there with him, kiss away the pain… he wanted to wake him up, look into his eyes one more time and tell him how much he loved him. But he understood there was no time. He tightened his arms around his body and followed Chris to the door. They were both startled when the door opened and he almost dropped his precious cargo. Eddie's face appeared behind the door.

"Jesus Eddie you scared the living hell out of me…"

"Go… go…" he whispered hurriedly.

They stood by the door for a few moments to make sure no one was around and when he waved at Adam, they exited the room and made for the stairs. They closed the door behind them just in time before the nurse came back.

Eddie was still in the room arranging Rey's sheets so as to appear he was sill sleeping in them. His heart was racing and his hands trembled.

'So far… so good' he mumbled. He decided to count to one hundred before leaving the room too.

Carrying Rey down all these stairs was not an easy task for Adam. True, Rey was much lighter than most wrestlers, but that didn't mean that he was able to carry him down all these sets of stairs. Soon his arms went numb and his back ached terribly. He wanted to stop and rest but Chris would pressure him to keep going. He had offered to carry him but Adam didn't want to let him go.

He wouldn't let him go… ever again…

The coldness in Rey's face, the lack of expression, the pale grey colour of his skin were enough to make his skin crawl and send shivers up his spine. And only urged him to keep moving and hold onto him tighter.

He had no idea how long they had been descending but it seemed forever. They opened the door and the closed polluted air of the parking lot invaded their noses making them squint. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long.

Eddie couldn't wait any longer. He had reached his count up to fifty and then he had left in a hurry. Grabbing the first taxi he had led the driver in the parking where he saw the three wrestlers waiting for him.

They entered in the cab, Chris in front, and the others in the back seat. They were probably a weird sight no doubt, three huge wrestlers and one unconscious in a taxi sneaking out from a hospital, Eddie thought, but he didn't care. So when the driver asked casually,

"Where to mates?"

he understood that the driver didn't care either.

When Mark left the hospital, he returned to his hotel room where he stayed alone preparing. He had opened his suitcase and was staring at it for some time. He wasn't looking at his clothes. That suitcase was still closed and at the feet of the bed. No, the one he was looking was special. It was quite small, but it contained a few useful and dangerous items.

He sighed when he began to realise that not many of them would be helpful tonight. How he wished his mentor was here with him. He admitted he was scared. He had done exorcisms many times before, but this was the first time the person involved was so close to him; this was the first time he was emotionally involved. He was certain that Asmodai would use this against him and the others, but he had to try. He had to forget his emotions and face this with cruelty and force in order to cast this demon back to the abyss where he belonged.

He reached his hand and took a small glass bottle containing holly water. He held it in his hand and put it aside. He continued looking. There was nothing else. He already wore a silver cross under his t-shirt, so there was no need to take another one. He only picked up the holly bible, but paused when he saw what was underneath.

A dagger; it was old and the fine carvings on the handle had faded long ago from the use. His mentor had given it to him just before he died. It had been passed to him from his own mentor… Mark had no idea how old it was, and he could only guess how many had died under its blade. Only God knew he himself had killed many with it.

And that was another thing that bothered him. He had killed in His name. There were nights, long bitter ones, where he couldn't sleep because of his guilt. Somehow, he thought there had to be another way to do this without killing the innocent. He had tried many times to cast away the demons without blood shed, but with time they had become stronger… they just wouldn't let go of the souls they were after. And Mark was forced to kill.

_Demons shouldn't pass into our world._

They shouldn't. They don't belong here. They have to be sent back no matter what.

But… what about Rey?

Mark sighed and sat heavily on the messy bed. He had to rest if he was going to do this. Rest was always welcome in times like these. He fell back and rested his head on the cold pillow. Sleep didn't come right away. It never did. Not any more. Sometimes it brought bad dreams but with time he had learned to ignore them. He had to.

The ringing of his phone woke him up. It was Benoit. He gave him the coordinates of the motel he had found. It was outside of London, and from what he was told, it was pretty isolated. Mark didn't say much. He would go there and wait for them to come. That would give him time to prepare the ground properly.

He still had a few more hours to sleep.

The drive was long and tiresome but nobody slept. Adam was still holding Rey in his arms but it was easier now. The darkness outside didn't allow him to look at Rey clearly but he didn't care. Holding him was enough. Rey's face rested against his neck. He felt cold. As if Rey's body temperature was below normal standards. He had wrapped him with his coat to keep him warm and had taken his hand in his. He wanted to feel him as much as he could.

How had it come to this? He felt so guilty. He wanted to scream and cry but he did neither. He just sat there waiting.

For what? What were they going to do? When Benoit had told him, he couldn't believe it. There was always a little hope in his heart, a little voice that told him that maybe they were wrong. But all that dissipated when he saw his love.

He felt Rey stir a little on his lap and his heart skipped a beat. He let out a soft moan.

"Rey Rey?" he tried to get through.

Chris turned to look at them and his panicked eyes crossed Eddie's. They couldn't let him wake up. Not now… not yet.

"I've got it" Eddie assured him and took out the syringe from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked surprised. "No…" he voice came out a whisper.

Eddie silenced him with a look.

"It's OK. This will help him relax, that's all. He will wake up but not yet. Not before we arrive."

He took Rey arm and stuck the needle in his vein emptying the content. Adam felt him shift and his muscles tense up as a harsher moan escaped his lips but immediately he slipped again to unconsciousness.

"That's the last drop… it won't last but a couple of hours."

Adam didn't respond. He didn't want to look at them. He was furious.

'What are we doing? God forgive us' he prayed silently.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Lord of the Wasteland

It stood alone, in the middle of vast forgotten field, far away from the city, its bright lights and its noises. There it stood, dark, lonely, ominous, like some beacon long forgotten and out of use. The only light giving away its presence was coming from the sign that read MOTEL and nothing else.

The two storey building was all that was left in that area, in the old highway. Since the new one had been constructed, every shop or motel in the old highway had closed. No one passed this way any more; no one. It was a wonder how this dirty, half collapsed building still stood let alone worked. Adam couldn't see it at first. Clouds covered all star light and moon light. Then he saw the sign from a distance and his heart sank deeper. A foreboding and dangerous feeling overtook him and without thinking he tightened his arms around Rey.

The car came to a halt a few feet away from a dim lit room were they figured the reception should be. They didn't have to go there though because as soon as Chris got out he spotted another car parked at the far end of the motel. Immediately he guessed it ought to be Mark's rental car.

Adam carefully stepped out of the taxi, still holding the small luchador. He took a few steps towards Mark's car before he had the chance to take a closer look at the motel.

If there was any colour on the walls it had faded long ago. The walls were greyish and at some spots he could still see the bricks underneath. The fact that many rooms had the windows boarded up and the glasses broken left him with no questions unanswered. If there was any place on earth where they could do what they were about to, this was it. He was amazed to see there was still electricity around this area.

He could hear Chris walking behind him.

Eddie was just getting out of the taxi. Before sending him away he stopped and looked hard at the driver. He took a few more bills out of his wallet and gave them to him.

"You never saw us coming here… ok?"

The driver took the money and quickly counted them. It was a lot! He smiled at Eddie and winked at him cunningly.

"Sure mate… whatever…" and drove off in a hurry.

He jogged and met the others.

"Tell me esse, did you look long for this shit hole?"

Chris didn't bother answering. He knew Eddie by now well enough to know that he had said that to lighten to air a little. But the look on Adam's face didn't give him much choice. They came in front of a closed door. The windows too were barricaded as well but through the cracks of the wooden planks a dim light was coming. Mark had to be there.

He opened the door before they had a chance to knock. Mark greeted them with a nod as each man stepped inside. Adam came in first and proceeded towards the bed where he placed Rey upon the empty mattress. He noticed straps, black leather ones tied to each pole. Four of them to tie up his arms and legs, he thought.

Rey didn't give any sign of waking up yet. He still slept; his skin colour though had changed from ashen to yellow. His breathing was coming out faster and shorter, each time making a husky sound when he took in some air. Breathing, it seemed, to come with much effort. And he was sweating.

Mark didn't like it. They were running out of time. Soon Rey would wake up. But he had to prepare the others too. He didn't want any of them freaking out in the middle of the process and ruining everything. Asmodai had to be sent back. His heart went to Adam though when he saw the blond man kneeling beside Rey and caressing his front with so much love and care. He didn't want to leave his side or his sight.

Adam would be the solution and the problem; depending on his reaction.

The door closed and locked behind Eddie and all three stood in the room looking at Adam and Rey. Mark's voice broke the silence.

"Listen now carefully…" he waited until he had all three men's attention. "I want you to listen what I am about to tell you because it is important to understand … I know it is difficult to accept but you're gonna have to try and as soon as you do that the better our chances will be…"

They nodded. Mark paused for a while to think a way to begin what he had in his mind. Finally he decided to begin the way his mentor had done when he had first met him years ago.

"There are some who believe that an inference of the existence of evil spirits can be drawn from the magnitude of evil in the world. They say that human malice and depravity even at its worst is not sufficient to account for it, and it must be concluded that the devil is a real entity and that his sway is tremendous. According to the Christian Teachings when God created angels, he offered them the same choice he offered humanity: follow, or be cast apart from him. Some angels chose not to follow God, and instead chose the path of evil. These are not the fallen angels, but are the pre-human entities known as demons. The fallen angels are the host of angels who later rebelled against God, headed by Lucifer and Satan, who was talked into rebelling by Lucifer. And later the 200 angels known as the Grigori, led by Semyazza, Azazel and other angelic chiefs descended to Earth and cohabited with the daughters of men…"

Again he stopped. He knew what he had to say next would be difficult to hear. He felt sorry for them… but not as much for them as for Rey.

"Rey is possessed by a demon called Asmodai or Asmodeus. According to the Malleus Maleficarum, a book of the Roman Catholic Church concerning demons and witchcraft, he is considered the demon of revenge whose adversary is St. John. He has seventy-two legions of demons under his command, and is one of the kings of Hell with Lucifer being the emperor… Asmodai is not certainly unknown to the Christian Church… however in the Books and Scrolls the times when he has possessed a human are very rare… and badly documented… To the best of my knowledge, the only way to draw this demon out of Rey is through a special rite of exorcism."

"I get all this, but what I don't understand is the reason. Why now? Why Rey?" Chris interrupted.

"Well… I can't be sure… I'll tell you what I think. Asmodai like I said is the prince of revenge. Vengeance presupposes hate and hate in its turn requires pain and suffering… He possessed Rey because he has suffered and he has ached… because he had faith and he has been questioning it for some reason… isn't that right Adam?"

The last question caught him off guard. He hadn't seen that coming. He avoided looking into Mark's eyes from fear of revealing what he truly felt, what he knew and believed.

"The same goes for all of you" Mark said to all of them. His tone of voice wasn't accusatory or hateful, but calm and compassionate. "From all of you in this room, I am the only one who hasn't been told the reason of Rey's suffering, am I not? But I have I pretty good idea what is causing it."

They all remained silent; their faces didn't look but the floor. Guilt was starting to loom its ugly face amongst them. All three men knew what Rey had been through, every detail of what had happened back then, but they didn't know that he was still carrying all the pain. Maybe they suspected it, but they didn't know for sure. Eddie for one had suspected that Rey still hadn't shaken off his nightmares and he had tried talking to him once. But Rey had assured him that everything was going fine. He seemed so happy being with Adam and the presence of the Canadian had a miraculous effect on him; so he had taken his word to be true.

Adam on the other hand knew that Rey was still scared and very much so. But he also knew how hard they were trying to put it behind them. And for a while he really thought they were actually starting to live again, free from the pain and happy.

"I don't understand" Adam muttered. "I mean, yes, Rey was in pain, and maybe he is still suffering inside him, and maybe some of the nightmares will always be in his heart but… I don't understand... after we got him back from Jacob, it was very difficult for him… for both of us… he had nightmares… horrible dreams that made him wake up screaming from his sleep… he couldn't stand the darkness … he was unable to sleep alone… every time he closed his eyes he saw… him…" he choked. "But after much effort and patience, we were finally making progress. The nightmares were receding and we were starting finally to live again. Last time I saw Rey was before leaving for Mexico to visit his sick uncle… I looked into his eyes and I saw hope, love and so much strength that I hadn't seen in him for months…"

"I think Rey had all of us fooled." Mark walked slowly and stood next to Rey. "A wound this deep can never fully heal. We should have seen passed through his façade." He leaned over and looked at the sleeping man with concern. His eyes glittered as they searched. During the last minutes Rey's condition seemed to get worse and worse. His colour had changed from yellow back to grey, his skin was beginning to look like a dry desert and his lips were turning blue. His breathing was picking up pace and his sweating body was starting to shake slightly.

"We don't have much time" Mark announced. "Listen carefully now" he gathered the others around him as he took Rey's left hand and started strapping it to the upper bedpost. Adam did the same with his right hand and Eddie with Chris attached his legs to the lower bedposts making sure it was firmly tied. Mark proceeded with a silent prayer and took from his bag a small bottle of what the others figured was holy water. He came and stood in front of each man individually and after tracing the sign of the cross over them he sprinkled them with the holy water. "Every invocation I speak, you must also repeat. I don't have the time to fully explain you what we are about to do, so please try and follow my lead and do exactly as I say. EXACTLY! Am I understood?"

All three men nodded and tried to be brave as this nightmare was unfolding before them. Neither of them knew how this would end; they weren't sure how this had started.

"Um… Mark… I have one question…" Eddie added.

Mark looked up waiting for the question.

"I realize what you told us… I think… but what I don't get is how this Asmodai found his way to Rey. I mean, there are many people in this world who suffer, and many who have suffered worst… then why him?"

"Usually the suffering is enough, the questioning of one's faith can be kind of an invitation to a man's psyche… but there are times when the possession is incited by an object of evil origin. If this is Rey's case, we shall have to find it and remove it from him. If we fail to retrieve it from his possession, then all our efforts will be in vain." He fell silent as he took a black book from his bag. When he lifted his head again the look on Adam's face was enough to stir feelings of hopelessness.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"Rey… he… he told me his uncle had given him a gift… something he had found in Brazil… a rosary I think…black… he had bought it for Rey a few days before his heart gave out…"

Mark turned his head and worriedly looked at Rey, his eyes searching frantically for the black rosary that was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he doesn't have it with him" Eddie suggested.

"No… he has to have it with him all times. Without it he knows we can easily exorcise him. I can't touch him yet" Mark continued, "so Adam, you'll have to search him and remove it. Alright?"

Adam nodded. He seemed out of breath, mostly because things were moving too fast for him to process. He knelt beside him and reached his hand, only to be stopped by Mark warning words.

"Adam… careful… whatever he says, he is not himself. Right now, there is no Rey, there is no love, no happiness, no hope in him, just evil and deception."

Adam showed no signs of listening to Mark's words. His eyes looked for the black rosary. From first sight, he couldn't see it, so he figured he must either have it in a pocket or wear it under his shirt. He reached his hand deciding to look under the shirt first. He was surprised how cold his skin was under his fingers, it was like he had no temperature at all; as if he was dead… the thought gave him the creeps. He lifted the shirt and there it was; a black rosary, around Rey's neck, resting upon his bandaged chest. A small silver cross with fine carvings was attached to the end of the rosary. As Adam's fingers moved closer to take it, a familiar voice startled him.

"Adam? Is that you?"

All four men stayed silent and immobile at the words they had heard coming out of their friend.

"What are you doing?"

For a moment Asmodai had receded and he had let Rey one moment of lucidity.

As he tried to move, he found himself unable to. He realised his hands and feet were bound to the bed, and that is when fear took over. With pleading eyes, he looked at his friends one by one, only to let his gaze rest upon Adam.

"Why am I tied up? Adam… please… help me…"

His colour was different now. It appeared to be normal, but somehow they all knew it was fake. Asmodai was still in there waiting… and somehow they all knew they had to act fast. Adam came closer to Rey and caressed his sweating head.

"I'm sorry…" he only mumbled as his other hand blindly grabbed the rosary and yanked it powerfully.

At that moment Rey changed again. He let out a harsh loud cry, like someone was tearing his heart out with his bare hands, a cry of utter pain and malice. His skin became grey and cracked, his lips blue and his eyes… before Adam could see more, Rey turned and bit Adam's hand with all the force he had, until he bled, until he could savour the strong taste of blood flowing in his mouth. Adam was more surprised than anything from the sudden attack but soon he felt pain coming from his hand in waves. With a scream he jerked his hand away and fell back. Rey had managed to bite off a piece of flesh from his wrist but Adam stood up totally ignoring his painful wound. He had succeeded in taking the cursed rosary away;

One thing down, one to go.

Rey was laughing feverishly.

"Did you really think that is all it took?" he spoke with a vibrating, deep, iron voice. Somehow he sounded different than what they were expecting. Maybe influenced by the movies, they waited the demon's voice to be low and gargling, almost sickening. But they were mistaken. Rey's voice, his laughter, it was sweet and melodic. The mere sound of it blurred their thoughts, like a winter's early morning mist cast upon a vast valley. Mark's voice reminded them their task.

"We don't have much time. We must do this now when he is weak. I'll say this again. You must do exactly what I tell you otherwise you risk your own life greatly!"

He didn't wait for them to nod or speak.

"I want you to go at the four corners of the bed. Eddie, kneel at the left side down at the feet of the bed and with your right hand, the hand of the heart, hold him from his left ankle. Chris, you kneel on the right side of the bed and with your right hand hold his right ankle."

A small pause. A small breath.

"Adam, please come over here."

Still ignoring his bleeding hand, he approached Mark who stood above Rey's head on the left.

"The left side is the side of truth, the side where the heart lays. The Virgin Mary always holds baby Jesus on Her left bosom because that's where Her heart is, that's where Her Love comes from. Kneel down here, to his left side and with your right hand touch his heart. I will stand on the right side…"

They assumed their positions, numbly kneeling down as Mark placed the holy water, the Bible and the dagger on the night stand

"During the rite, Asmodai will try to trick us. Do not give in. Think only the good things about our friend, your fondest memories and most importantly, your true feeling for him. Words are only words, only You can save him with the help of Our Lord."

Adam went to wipe the blood off his hand when Mark stopped him.

"Don't wipe it off. Your blood is good. It is pure and as long as your feelings are true, it can only do good. It will help us in our cause agai…"

Mark didn't have the time to finish what he intended to say. Rey began a creepy childish laughter that made Chris' skin crawl. They all went silent waiting for it to finish.

"Oh… Adam… my beautiful Adam… do I sense fear in your heart? I have tasted your blood and I know what lies inside you. Are you questioning your feelings for Oscar? Or is it me that you are afraid of? Loosing your precious lover perhaps."

Rey licked his lips like he was savouring them most delicious thing in the world. Adam could only stare as Rey's tongue traced its way on the cracked rotten lips making a dry sound.

'Just like dragging a dead body on the desert sand' Eddie thought.

Another laughter. This time voluptuous. A little mocking as well.

"Eddie, your mind is a treasure. How I would love to have inside me... Fucking me!" another lick around his lips, exposing teeth, smiling. His body arched in pleasure above the bed sheets.

Eddie could only stare. He had never heard his best friend talk like this before or speak such evil thoughts. It broke his heart to pieces to have his mind filled with all these dirty feelings. Suddenly an image came to mind, just for a spit second… nothing but an image that he could help but seeing with his mind's eye. Like a reflection, a mirage that somebody had put there… that didn't come from him.

_A huge bed in the middle of desert. The moon hidden behind clouds and the air as cold as he could remember, freezing his lungs. His eyes wondered downwards. He was naked and his body was on fire. Sweat beads rolling down his muscles as his hands grabbed flesh. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before. He was surprised to see Rey writhing underneath him from the pleasure he was receiving from the Latino Heat. Despite the feeling of wrongness and sin, he found himself receiving so much pleasure from this sexual intercourse. It felt as he didn't have any control over his actions. His movements the faster they got, the more he got lost in his trance. The next time he looked down he saw a pair of dark eyes drilling his mind… and blood… so much blood… Was he bleeding? No, the blood did not come from him. It came from Oscar. Suddenly he felt dizzy and he felt like he was falling.._

Laughter. Mockery.

"Your imagination, _my brother, _reaches the limits of perversion."

A grin. And those eyes. Those eyes bore holes in him. He somehow knew he would never be the same after this.

"Eddie, stop it!" Mark bellowed.

This brought Eddie to his senses.

"Don't!"

Eddie looked around and saw Chris and Adam looking at him fearfully. He never found out if they knew what his image was about. He would carry it with him wherever he went, to the end of his days, remaining silent as a grave.

Mark took his rosary and wrapped it around his hand.

Chris gave one last look at the discarded cursed rosary with disdain and with determination grabbed Rey's ankle ready for his faith to be put to the test.

The dark eyes were on him now… they were cold…so cold… he closed his mind and thought of Rey as he knew him before this… he searched his memory and found it. It was one night some years back. Rey was backstage the WCW and he had just found out that his wife had given birth to his first born child… a boy… Dominic… He remembered Rey's face light up with happiness and tears of joy. He had never seen his eyes shine so brightly or his heart fill up with so much love. He found this image, this feeling of Rey and held on to it. He knew he was in the right path when he looked down at the tormented man and he received a howl instead, a long streak of curses and names! But he didn't care. As long as he had this feeling, this true memory of Oscar, he somehow knew he was sheltered from Asmodai.

"Remember, you must repeat the first invocations with me… but while you have to touch Rey, make contact with his flesh, like Chris, bring your fondest memory of our friend in your mind and keep it as long as you can. And Keep your eyes closed. No matter what happens, don't look into his eyes…"

A pause to underline the importance of the last words.

"Do NOT look into his eyes"

The four men knelt in silence and for the briefest moment that seemed to last forever they looked at each other's eyes. Adam could only guess what his friends were feeling, but something inside him told him that they probably didn't feel much different from him.

He looked at Eddie whose eyes mirrored so much fear, doubt and disgust and he looked back his expression changing to sorrow and hope.

Then he looked at Benoit. His face was cold as ice and hard as a stone. If there was any sign of fear or doubt, it was well hidden behind the memory his sanity was holding onto.

He didn't have to look at Mark to finally understand that he seemed to know what he was doing. There was no uncertainty no fear, just those deep eyes focused on the task ahead. He had no idea what thought passed through the Undertaker's head and he wasn't sure he wished to know either.

Lastly, he turned his glance upon the object of his love. It was so painful to see him like this. He tried to understand where he had gone wrong. Was there something he could have done to prevent it? Maybe he didn't love him enough! Maybe he had unconsciously believed that the nightmare with Jacob was finally over because he was tired of dealing with its consequences. But how can such a terrifying battle be really over? Is it ever over? Is he strong enough to stand in front of the gates of hell and defend their souls? Their feelings? And win?

A firm fist seized his trembling hand and shook him rather violently. He looked up and met Mark's determined and angry stare. He half expected him to roll his eyes backwards like his did on the house shows. He was surprised to see those angry eyes soften up and blend with his own sadness.

"Please… don't doubt yourself… or your feelings… you are strong… The connection of your spirit, your essence, you psyche is ONE. I can feel it… I know it and He knows it… he will try to break it… don't let him. Hold on to your heart. We Will Win!"

It was Adam's face that changed this time. Mark's words sunk in and he found himself believing in him. He just nodded confidently, trusting him in this final moment of doom… or salvation… he couldn't tell which one. He took one last look at Rey and closing his eyes placed his hand on the luchador's still beating heart.

"_Our Father who art in heaven; hallowed be Thy Name; Thy Kingdom come; They will be done on earth as it is in heaven …"_


	12. Chapter 12 The Animal Returns

Teddy Long knew that the situation was well out of control. The fact that three of his wrestlers had vanished without a trace was one thing, but he had to deal also with the possible kidnapping of Rey Mysterio from the hospital right under the nose of the hospital staff. Not to mention the mysterious circumstances surrounding Dave Batista's _heroic exodus_ from the hotel covered in blood.

Oh yes, he wouldn't be able to identify control if it stared him in the face.

He had no choice but to call the local authorities and pray that the press wouldn't get a hold of this.

He sat in a separate part of the hotel's lobby along with Michael Cole, Tazz and a police detective while numerous 'uniforms' surrounded the area. By then, it was well known among the roster what the situation was and everyone showed their concern and support by being there for whatever they might be needed.

After much interrogation of the roster and the hospital staff it was understood that Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero and another man were the ones who had "kidnapped" the Mexican but for no apparent reason! All attempts to find them had been in vain and now all attention was turned on identifying the third man who was seen with the two wrestlers.

"I don't understand why they would take him?" Cole asked but he wasn't really expecting any answer. Tazz sat beside him silently while Teddy was busy giving descriptions of Benoit, Eddie and Rey to the police.

"It makes you wonder…" Tazz began

"Wonder what?" Cole turned to face him.

"Who else is missing? Who else is involved…"

"Hey Tazz…" Cole interrupted as a thought popped into his mind.

"What?"

"Do you think Adam knows? Has anybody told him?"

Tazz shook his head and lifted his shoulders showing his ignorance.

"Well… do you think we should call him?"

Tazz was about to answer when he spotted JBL heading their way. He had a look of fear and anger in his face.

"I can't find Mark Callaway anywhere"

That silenced the lobby and everyone turned to look at John. Teddy just fell back and sat audibly on the couch feeling the ground disappear under his feet.

"Who is Mark Callaway?" The detective asked.

"The Undertaker… He is one of our top wrestlers" Michael Cole answered.

"Wait… hold on… maybe he is third person we are looking for" Tazz proposed.

"Well, what does he look like?" the detective asked.

"He is tall with long black hair" Bradshaw indicated.

The detective searched his noted and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, according to the statement given by the nurse on call that night, the third man was blond… tall, long hair… but blond!"

"So where the hell is he?" Cole asked JBL, who just raised his shoulders.

The detective walked away towards a couple of policemen who stood by the hotel door and started giving them orders. None the roster could hear what they were saying, but they saw his picking up his cell phone and stepping out to have his conversation.

Every one in the lobby stood silently. No one wanted to speak anymore, no one wanted to think what was happening…

What was happening?

The events were going too fast for anyone to grasp.

And where on earth was Dave?

Tazz had a gnawing feeling that his disappearance was certainly connected to all this. He couldn't believe that he was capable of hurting Rey, one of his best friends… no there had to be an explanation. He was angry however, because Dave had run away, because he had fled the crime scene and left poor Rey Rey there to bleed… to die…

But Rey hadn't been dead. He was taken back to the hospital.

His anger grew when he thought of two more men he considered to be Rey's friends kidnapping an already fragile luchador. Chris and Eddie where Rey's best friends…no, they where his family! This made no sense. The more he tried to think past this tangled web, the more he got lost and more questions came.

Michael Cole was standing next to the couch looking out the window. To him time had stopped the minute this situation had become known.

It was weird though. Michael remembered throughout his entire life there would be long periods of time where everything just stood still, where nothing happened and time passed by slowly, uneventfully and some times happily.

And then there were times, where he swore that God was playing some trick on them because every major change, every disaster, every problem, every accident and everything that could possibly go wrong would happen occur.

Now as he stood by the window, he somehow knew and appreciated the calm before the storm. He knew that a big hurricane was coming towards them, one that would change them all for ever. Something sinister loomed ahead and he didn't like the way it made him feel. His heart knew that what lay ahead was far more complicated than they would ever understand.

He heard noise coming from the elevator and the familiar alarming voice of Randy Orton calling them. The ones who had been sitting stood up and those who stood gathered closer to hear what was so important. He came to the lobby and looked each one.

"I just spoke to Hunter and Shawn back at the states and guess what they told me?" He didn't wait for them to ask. "They said, Adam Copeland took the plane and flew to London. Eddie called him. They didn't know what he told him, but he just took off only saying that he was coming to the UK because Rey needed him."

They all stood silently looking at Randy but the look on his face left no margins for mistakes or jokes. He was telling the truth.

"So who is Adam Copeland?"

They were startled by the voice of the detective coming from directly behind them. Those who felt awkward turned and stepped back leaving the difficult task of explaining to Cole, Tazz and Randy.

"Well?"

Tazz looked the other two men and decided to speak.

"Adam Copeland is another wrestler but from the Raw brand. He is Oscar Gutierrez's _partner_."

The word partner was spoken slowly and meaningfully. The detective was quick and caught up.

"Well is he tall with long blond hair?"

All three nodded.

"Maybe he is the third man" Randy proposed.

"Would he have any reason to take away Mr Gutierrez from the hospital?"

None of them could think of a reason.

Cole had recognised that this was one time where everything changed. The news about Adam's trip to England was certainly a surprise but nothing life altering. However, all sounds died and he felt like he was falling into the void of the abyss when he saw… him…

----------------

Dave was standing at the door of the hotel. All who were present fell silent and Cole knew that they were sharing the same sentiment… tumbling down a bottomless void. All words faded at the sight of the huge muscled man looking back at them with despair. His chest was heaving, no doubt from the running and his hands were shaking.

Two police men took a careful step towards him, one hand on the baton the other slightly extended, ready to grab him and strike him if he resisted arrest. It was the wave the detective gave them that forced them to step back but remain alert. The detective moved towards Dave but Cole's hand stopped him.

"Please detective… let me talk to him"

Dave still stood at the entry looking at his friends. His eyes fell upon Cole who was brave enough to step closer. He was saying something, Dave realised that, but he couldn't hear him. His lips were moving speaking words but no sounds were registered in his mind. He wondered if he had finally gone insane.

_Finally?_

It was only once he felt the touch of Michael's fingers on his shoulder that he was able to focus. The shock from feeling human flesh touching him was enough to bring him to his senses… even temporarily. He blinked several times and looked at him.

"Dave… hey, buddy… are you OK?"

Dave was still out of breath. And he still shook. He was in shock. Cole tried not to look disgusted from the blood that had dried not only on his clothes and body but also on his face and his lips. His fingers gripped him a little tighter and tried to lead him further inside. To his surprise Dave took one step.

"Michael" his voice came out rasp and low.

"It's Ok… "He tried to soothe him. The other wrestlers began to approach, genuine concern in their eyes. They just couldn't think of anything that could have possibly brought the Animal in such a state. They had never seen him so afraid. The sight of the huge man covered in blood was intimidating. If they didn't know what a nice person Dave was in reality they wouldn't dare come closer.

But this was Dave… and this was Rey's blood! Tazz let a shudder run up his spine as he too approached.

'My Lord… My God… help us' he thought and momentarily closed his eyes trying to find the strength the face this.

"Michael" Dave repeated.

"What is it?" he asked, all his focus and attention turned on him.

Dave gripped on Michael's shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. He looked deep into his eyes and let a tear slip his eyes.

"What happened?"

The question echoed in the lobby and it had the same effect of an atomic bomb.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I can't remember anything… my head… it hurts so bad… I feel it's going to explode…" Dave reached at rubbed his temples with his bloody hands. It was only then that he saw the blood…

"Michael… whose blood is this?" he asked and looked around his friends with a feeling of emergency, fear and agony on his face. Everyone else looked at him stunned.

'He really doesn't remember? He really has no idea? How is it possible?' Tazz wondered.

This was a moment that needed subtle handling. For Dave to behave like this, it meant only one thing: fragility. The manipulations had to be careful as his mind was balancing dangerously between reason and madness. So when Randy took the initiative and spoke…

"Dude… it's Rey's blood… don't you remember?"

…Tazz could only curse at the plain stupidity of the Legend Killer.

Michael felt Dave slack under his grip and grabbed him with both hands steadying him.

It wasn't enough.

Like a lightning hitting the ground all the images came in his mind… all the images, all the feelings the bad and the sinful, the burning blood eyes, the sick voice and metallic tang of blood, the pleasure of the flesh… everything…

And it hurt…

It hurt so much…

He thought he heard someone scream far away…

He realised too late that it was him.

Then everything went black and he fell to the ground with a remaining hint of happiness that finally darkness had claimed him.


	13. Chapter 13 Twilight Time

Is there a way back? Can there possibly be any absolution? When the human mind is tainted with so much evil and with so much darkness, does it matter what the heart yearns? Once the soul is touched by the hand of hell, is there salvation? Can a man's spirit ever become clean from the mark of the Beast? Does God still live among us? Is there someone up there who really cares? What is the reason of all of this?

Questions long ago asked by the Dead Man had found their answers but at a high cost. He had been taught by his mentor many things but the bitter and the sweet answers to his true questions he had discovered all alone. Some of them he wished he could share with the whole world… let them see God and His Magnificence, the Glory of His kingdom.

And some others, he wished himself he didn't know. Answers to questions he had paid dearly and he had lost many things to get them; things… and people he could never get back…

Like… her… he would give almost anything just to behold her eyes one last time, just to touch her face and kiss her rose lips.

He had lost many precious things, but he had known from the very beginning the path he had chosen was dangerous and lonely, and one that required many sacrifices. After many years and many losses, he had finally decided that he had not been wrong in his choices. He would forever regret loosing her and he would forever remember her, but he was here now and there was no turning back. If there was a chance to fight back the malevolence and make a difference, this was it.

And this time he wouldn't fail. This time he wouldn't loose him like he had lost her.

In the gathering darkness of the room and the sudden stillness of the night, he knew that heaven and hell were watching. The question was who would win. But for the first time, the Dead Man had something more than faith on his side.

He had _love_ to guide the way.

The love of a dear friend to warm the hearts and chase away the burning touch of damnation…

The love of a brother to guide the way and shed a light even to the darkest corners of their abyss…

And the love of a soul mate; forever ready to destroy all that stands in its way; forever ready to sacrifice itself for the one that matters most.

And he knew, by just one glance at the three men surrounding the possessed body of Oscar, he knew that they could win… this time…

He could wish for no better brothers in arms.

"Our Father, who art in heaven; hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen"

No one looked at Rey but him…

"Repeat the same after me…" he asked.

"May the Lord be with You"

"May the Lord be with You" they said in unison as they felt Rey's body stir under their touch and his skin begin to warm up quickly.

"Lord, heed my prayer"

"And let my cry be heard by you."

"We beg you to hear us.

That you spare us,  
That you pardon us,  
That you bring us to true penance,  
That you govern and preserve your holy Church,  
That you preserve our Holy Father and all ranks in the Church in holy religion,

That you humble the enemies of holy Church,  
That you give peace and true concord to all Christian rulers.  
That you give peace and unity to the whole Christian world,  
That you restore to the unity of the Church all who have strayed from the truth, and lead all unbelievers to the light of the Gospel,

That you confirm and preserve us in your holy service,  
That you lift up our minds to heavenly desires,  
That you grant everlasting blessings to all our benefactors,  
That you deliver our souls and the souls of our brethren, relatives, and benefactors from everlasting damnation,

That you give and preserve the fruits of the earth,  
That you grant eternal rest to all the faithful departed,  
That you graciously hear us,  
Son of God,

Do not keep in mind, O Lord, our offences or those of our parents, nor take vengeance on our sins"

A small pause. He looked up and immediately he regretted it. Rey was tossing and turning on the bed, pulling his restraints fiercely, his skin had changed colour and texture. It was a shade of deep grey and cracked like the dry waterless ground under the desert blazing sun.

And his eyes… they were on fire; feverish red eyes, damp but not from tears… from blood. Mark grasped quickly his cross and blessed himself, the three friends and then he turned his hand on Rey signing his brow, his lips and his chest. He didn't stop the flow of his actions, not even when Rey opened his mouth and regurgitated blood, saliva and puke of his face.

He could only wonder what the others might think. He only hoped they would keep their eyes closed and their hearts warm, untouched by the evil who had concentrated in this room.

"When time began, the Word was there, and the Word was face to face with God, and the Word was God. This Word, when time began, was face to face with God. All things came into being through Him, and without Him there came to be not one thing that has come to be. In Him was life, and the life was the light of men. The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness did not lay hold of it. There came upon the scene a man, a messenger from God, whose name was John. This man came to give testimony to testify in behalf of the light that all might believe through him. He was not himself the light; he only was to testify in behalf of the light. Meanwhile the true light, which illumines every man, was making its entrance into the world. He was in the world, and the world came to be through Him, and the world did not acknowledge Him. He came into His home, and His own people did not welcome Him. But to as many as welcomed Him He gave the power to become children of God those who believe in His name; who were born not of blood, or of carnal desire, or of man's will; no, they were born of God. And the Word became man and lived among us; and we have looked upon His glory such a glory as befits the Father's only-begotten Son full of grace and truth! Thanks be to God."

He took the small bottle of Holy Water which he had placed previously on the night stand and removing its cork, sprayed some on the wrestlers and the rest he emptied on Rey's body and face.

The sound of infernal screaming echoed in the room and the ground began to tremble under their knees. Asmodai was furious… and strong. He hissed and screamed again, calling in his ancient black speech his legions.

"Alsi ku nushi ilani mushiti

Itti kunu alsi mushitum kallatum kattumtum

Is mass-ssarati sha mushi lipshuru ruxisha limnuti

Kal amatusha malla-a sseri

Ina qibit iqbu-u ilani mushitum"

The Gates of Hell had opened.

From beneath the bed, where the ground still rumbled came the tail of a large serpent thinnest section of which was fully that of the arms of two men, and as it rose from the ground it was followed by another. These were followed by still more, and the ground began to quake under the pressure of so many of these enormous arms. Asmodai's chanting became much louder and nearly hysterical. Mark could not let him continue. They were beginning to loose the battle.

"Lord, heed my prayer.  
And let my cry be heard by you.

Almighty Lord, Word of God the Father, Jesus Christ, God and Lord of all creation; who gave to your holy apostles the power to tramp underfoot serpents and scorpions; who along with the other mandates to work miracles was pleased to grant them the authority to say: "Depart, you devils!" and by whose might Satan was made to fall from heaven like lightning; I humbly call on your holy name in fear and trembling, asking that you grant me, your unworthy servant, pardon for all my sins, steadfast faith, and the power — supported by your mighty arm — to confront with confidence and resolution this cruel demon. I ask this through you, Jesus Christ, our Lord and God, who are coming to judge both the living and the dead and the world by fire. Amen."

Time was precious and few moments were to spare. He made the sign of the cross over himself and one over the writhing possessed form of Rey, placed the up side of the cross on his neck, and, putting his right hand on his head, he yelled with a voice filled with confidence and faith

"See the cross of the Lord; be gone, you hostile powers!  
The stem of David, the lion of Judah's tribe has conquered.

God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, I appeal to your holy name, humbly begging your kindness, that you graciously grant me help against this and every unclean spirit now tormenting this creature of yours; through Christ our Lord.

I cast you out, unclean spirit, along with every Satanic power of the enemy, every spectre from hell, and all your fell companions; in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ. Be gone and stay far from this creature of God. For it is He who commands you, He who flung you headlong from the heights of heaven into the depths of hell. It is He who commands you, He who once stilled the sea and the wind and the storm. Hearken, therefore, and tremble in fear, Satan, you enemy of the faith, you foe of the human race, you begetter of death, you robber of life, you corrupter of justice, you root of all evil and vice; seducer of men, betrayer of the nations, instigator of envy, font of avarice, fomenter of discord, author of pain and sorrow. Why, then, do you stand and resist, knowing as you must that Christ the Lord brings your plans to nothing? Fear Him, who in Isaac was offered in sacrifice, in Joseph sold into bondage, slain as the paschal lamb, crucified as man, yet triumphed over the powers of hell…"

Wrathful eyes, blue lips and foaming mouth… a tongue came out unusually long and…

Laughter?

_Oh no…_

They all felt the ground become wet with some substance, and although they had their eyes closed tightly shut, minds focused, the smell was unmistakable. Sulphur and Blood. The smell of the pits of hell.

They all felt sick. Mark had to hurry. He made the three signs of the cross on Rey's brow.

"Be gone, then, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Give place to the Holy Spirit by this sign of the holy cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, who lives and reigns with the Father and the Holy Spirit, God, forever and ever. Amen."

Eddie's head hurt and he was sure he wasn't alone. He wanted to open his eyes so bad. He was hearing so many things, unspeakable things and he felt around him the world disappear giving its place to something else that he could only guess was the underworld.

He had stopped trying to hear what Mark was saying and he was trying to focus all his efforts into holding an image of the Rey he knew. He tried. He focused…

_There was Rey with a huge smile hugging him when he had won the Championship Belt from Brock Lesnar back in 2004. The happiness and the tears of joy was something he would never forget as this had been the zenith of a life's hard work. He remembers Rey running towards him, hugging him among those people backstage, leaning towards him and whispering…_

'_Bitch… you are mine' with a low growling voice._

Eddie's eyes opened up from the surprise despite his unwillingness to do so. This was wrong. That wasn't what he had told him back then. But it was too late. He found loosing his sanity in those furious devilish eyes… those eyes that seemed to widen, grow larger and larger till they became two huge black holes devouring him. He saw the great flames and the burning desperate hands trying to grab him, pull him in, damn him for all eternity.

It was only the deep rasp voice of the Dead Man that gave him the strength he needed. A hollow scream of his name

"EDDIE"

was enough to bring him around and make him shut his eyes. If it was too late, Eddie didn't know. He kept his eyes closed, hoping he hadn't done anything to endanger his 'brother' or themselves. He couldn't shake the feeling however that this had been a very big mistake and hoped to survive tonight so he can ask Mark about it.

Benoit was lost from the start. He had found his safe place and had managed to keep the feeling of love and uttermost respect he held for Oscar. But as the ritual progressed, it was getting harder and harder to remain true to these emotions. Things were taking place around him, words were spoken and his senses told him that this was wrong. He tried to bring back himself to his safe place but as the smell of sulphur became stronger, he bent over and puked on the floor. His hands shook but he didn't break the bond he had with Rey; not even when he felt his knees wetting from the hot blood that was gushing from the ground. He kept his eyes shut, gritted his teeth and once more found the beginning. From there it was easy to find the right path to his true emotions.

"I adjure you, ancient serpent, by the judge of the living and the dead, by your Creator, by the Creator of the whole universe, by Him who has the power to consign you to hell, to depart forthwith in fear, along with your savage minions, from this servant of God, Oscar, who seeks refuge in the fold of the Church. I adjure you again, not by my weakness but by the might of the Holy Spirit, to depart from this servant of God, Oscar, whom almighty God has made in His image. Yield, therefore, yield not to my own person but to the minister of Christ. For it is the power of Christ that compels you, who brought you low by His cross. Tremble before that mighty arm that broke asunder the dark prison walls and led souls forth to light. May the trembling that afflicts this human frame, the fear that afflicts this image of God, descend on you. Make no resistance nor delay in departing from this man, for it has pleased Christ to dwell in man. Do not think of despising my command because you know me to be a great sinner. It is God Himself who commands you; the majestic Christ who commands you. God the Father commands you; God the Son commands you; God the Holy Spirit commands you. The mystery of the cross commands you. The faith of the holy apostles Peter and Paul and of all the saints commands you. The blood of the martyrs commands you. The continence of the confessors commands you. The devout prayers of all holy men and women command you. The saving mysteries of our Christian faith command you."

Adam found that he could not move. From the very start of the ritual, his body had become stone and feverishly cold. Keeping his eyes closed was not a problem; for not one second was he tempted to open them. For him, the need to save his love was greater than any temptation, than anything anybody could offer him in exchange. The problem was that he was paralyzed. From the instant his hand came in contact with Rey's body, all motor functions had abandoned him and he was gone, almost lost in the trance of Mark's powerful words. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing. His suspicion came true when he heard the distinct noise of serpents crawling out from beneath the bed. He couldn't suppress a chill coming down his spine and the taste of disgust flooding his mouth.

He wasn't sure if this supposed to happen, but soon after Mark's last words, he could actually feel they were approaching the end… whatever that may be… the ground was still shaking and the noise of windows, glass, mirrors shattering, of wood breaking seemed to come from a long distance.

Noise appeared to fade away and he had not control over his body. He felt melting like ice placed above blistering fire; becoming one with the object of his affection; and he truly felt happy. In this form, in this place so close to madness and doom, he searched frantically. He didn't feel his body giving up. He fainted; he fell above Rey's sweating body entangled with blood, sweat, puke, spit and the serpents that were now overflowing the bed.

'_Oscar?' he yelled in his mind. He knew Rey could hear him here. Somehow, he just knew. It was dark, except for a small dark blue candle light in the distance. He ran towards it expecting to find him there. But there was just the candle, lonely, burning. He felt breath back on his neck and shivered when he realized it was Rey. He slowly turned, scared of what he might come face to face with._

_At first he was blinded by the powerful light which surrounded the smiling face of Rey. This light was not however one that made him feel at ease. There was something ominous about it. It was fake light, made to mislead him. Instinctively Adam stepped back from the figure of the man he loved. And immediately Rey's face changed. Instead of the familiar smirk now a mask of sadness spread on his face. He reached out his hands, wanting an embrace from Adam. Only he took one more step backwards._

_No words were uttered. No sounds were heard but the sound of Adam's racing breath. _

"_Who are you?"_

_Rey's hands fell back on his sides._

"_You are not Rey… Who in the name of God are you?"_

_Rey stiffened. He opened his mouth wider than usual and a screeching sound emanated. Adam covered his ears but the sound was so horrific that brought him to his knees. He waited until it was over. He lifted his eyes up and looked at him. There he still stood; immobile, but angry and calm at the same time. Adam managed to stand again on his two trembling legs and braced himself for the worst._

"_I came to find Oscar… and you are not him"_

_A sneer… sardonic…_

_Suddenly he was hot. He shook his head, trying to cleat the fog that was clouding his judgement. He remembered the effect that the words he had used had upon this… demon. He clenched his jaw._

"_I love Rey and I came to free him from you." His words come out calmer than he thought they would and less menacing than he meant to.._

"_I am here" the demon only said using Rey's own voice. "You found me… now you can set me free" and a wide smile appeared on his face._

"_No… I did not come in hell to find… you… Asmodai…"_

_The use of his name brought angry fires to the banished one's eyes. He could not hide any more. He was forced to reveal himself to the blond Canadian._

"_Do you think that you are strong enough?" he tilted his head to the left making a creepy cracking sound; like breaking bones._

"_No… I am not strong enough…" Adam paused and Asmodai smiled in triumph. _

_It was only then that Adam knew what he had to do._

"_I am not strong enough… but I have the one thing that matters to me and Oscar"_

_Asmodai waited, his malevolent smile growing wider. Soon he would have Rey's soul. _

_Adam did not remember Rey's eyes ever being so dark. His neck hurt as he swallowed. Rey bit his lower lip in anticipation._

_It was now or never._

"_I have faith… in us…"_

_His wiped off his sweating palms on his jeans and took two steps towards the demon. _

_Two steps to the end…_

_Or the beginning…_

_No matter…_

_Adam clasped Rey's head and with one fast move brought his lips close to a deep exhilarating kiss. _

_With no hesitation…_

_With no second thought._

_Only with his heart filled with love and one desire. One will._

_Save Rey… save him even if it meant dying himself. _

_Rey had suffered enough in his life and Adam was making sure this would be the end of his torment. He relaxed his kiss and welcomed Asmodai's poison into his body… into his blood… _

_Drip straight to his heart…_

_And there it was defeated._

_For their soul was two halves of one. There it found not Adam's, the one it was searching for, but Rey's. And he knew how wrong he was. If it poisoned Adam, it would mean loosing Rey's psyche, the one he was so desperately and angrily after._

_Hatefully he broke the kiss and punched Adam right in the jaw. He fell back feeling his senses, even here, _

_In hell?_

_abandoning him. Asmodai hissed and Adam felt his skin crawl as he saw the demon scream with an animalistic unworldly fury and saw his skin burn. Right there, in front of his eyes, the demon began to tear away pieces of its blistering flesh and throw them away, scattering them around. Blood flew in every direction but Adam did not care. All he cared was his victory._

_Or so he thought._

_The demon that stood a few feet away was more beautiful to behold than anything. No words could he find to describe him. Adam was certain casting away Rey's appearance, Asmodai would be a horrible nightmare watch… _

_But this…_

"_If I can't have Oscar… no one will… NO ONE"_

_The voice became so terrible, so horrifying and deadly that knocked Adam down on his back, covering his ears with his hands, himself screaming in pain, in despair and agony. He was sure he felt claws digging their way into his eyes, trying to remove his eyeballs. And his ears felt wet from the blood that was trickling._

_Before giving into the darkness, Adam final thought was about him… his love._

'_I love you. My God, don't let him die. I beg of you…'_

_A whimper._

_Then nothing but the silence and the void._

Mark was still reciting the ritual of the exorcism when he saw Adam faint. He expected it to happen. In fact he was counting on it. He had no idea what fight the blond wrestler was giving now, but it seemed that he was wining. Rey's breathing had become over the last few minutes faster, and the hell speak had ceased. Adam looked dying though.

Quickly Mark took out his rosary and placed it around Adam's neck. The stiffness was removed from the fallen body and it relaxed upon Rey's.

Time was short.

Among the chaos that was coming forth from the opened gates of hell one thing remained to be done. He grabbed the small black rosary, the cursed one and held it tightly in his palm.

"I adjure you, profligate dragon, in the name of the spotless Lamb, who has trodden down the asp and the basilisk, and overcome the lion and the dragon, to depart from this man, to depart from the Church of God. Tremble and flee, as we call on the name of the Lord, before whom the denizens of hell cower, to whom the heavenly Virtues and Powers and Dominations are subject, whom the Cherubim and Seraphim praise with unending cries as they sing: Holy, holy, holy, Lord God of Sabaoth. The Word made flesh commands you; the Virgin's Son commands you; Jesus of Nazareth commands you, who once, when you despised His disciples, forced you to flee in shameful defeat from a man; and when He had cast you out you did not even dare, except by His leave, to enter into a herd of swine. And now as I adjure you in His name, be gone from this man who is His creature. It is futile to resist His will. It is hard for you to kick against the goad. The longer you delay, the heavier your punishment shall be; for it is not men you are condemning, but rather Him who rules the living and the dead, who is coming to judge both the living and the dead and the world by fire."

One candle was still burning. In this room, only one candle still held its light against the winds of damnation that froze everything in its pass. Mark brought the cursed rosary above the small fire and set it on fire. Its flames quickly engulfed it and with it Mark's hand.

But he didn't seem to register the pain. Instead he closed his own eyes and kept going.

"Depart, then, impious one, depart, accursed one, depart with all your deceits, for God has willed that man should be His temple. Why do you still linger here? Give honor to God the Father almighty, before whom every knee must bow. Give place to the Lord Jesus Christ, who shed His most precious blood for man. Give place to the Holy Spirit, who by His blessed apostle Peter openly struck you down in the person of Simon Magus; who by His apostle Paul afflicted you with the night of blindness in the magician Elyma, and by the mouth of the same apostle bade you to go out of Pythonissa, the soothsayer. Be gone, now! Be gone, seducer! Your place is in solitude; your abode is in the nest of serpents; get down and crawl with them. This matter brooks no delay; for see, the Lord, the ruler comes quickly, kindling fire before Him, and it will run on ahead of Him and encompass His enemies in flames. You might delude man, but God you cannot mock. It is He who casts you out, from whose sight nothing is hidden. It is He who repels you, to whose might all things are subject. It is He who expels you, He who has prepared everlasting hellfire for you and your angels, from whose mouth shall come a sharp sword, who is coming to judge both the living and the dead and the world by fire."

The rosary was burnt and Mark let it drop on the nightstand. Nothing remained, not even the silver cross. All was ashes and they were blown away from the hellish wind that was still blowing around the room.

Mark's heart skipped a beat when he opened his eyes and looked down on Rey. His eyes were starring blindly into nothingness and his mouth was wide open, mouthing a mute scream of horror. Whatever Rey was seeing with his own eyes was too dreadful… and too painful.

Adam's hand was still on his heart.

One last thing to do before the final moment of truth came. It would all depend on Adam's fight. Should have known what had happened between Adam and Asmodai, Mark would have been more certain on how to proceed.

But he didn't know. And he had to finish what they had started otherwise he would have to kill Oscar. He took a quick glance at the dagger and turned his attention to the Mexican.

" Almighty God, we beg you to keep the evil spirit from further molesting this servant of yours, and to keep him far away, never to return. At your command, O Lord, may the goodness and peace of our Lord Jesus Christ, our Redeemer, take possession of this man. May we no longer fear any evil since the Lord is with us; who lives and reigns with you, in the unity of the Holy Spirit, God, forever and ever."

Rey turned his blazing eyes towards Mark and growled. Mark smiled in victory and relief.

But then a fierce howling reverberated between the walls and so powerful it was that sent three of the wrestlers flying away from the bed and threw them against the rotting walls.

Then he broke his bonds. Mark was surprised to see tears in Rey's eyes, especially when he reached his hand and grabbed the Dead Man by the throat.

"God of heaven and earth… God of the angels and archangels… God of the patriarchs and prophets… God of the apostles and martyrs… God of the confessors and virgins… God who have power to bestow life after death and rest after toil…"

Air was beginning to drain from his lungs and Asmodai's force was too overwhelming to defeat. He had to try. Only a few last words remained. There was no way back now. Either they would win or they would all die and be damned.

"… for there is no other God than you… nor can there be another true… God beside you… the Creator of all things visible and invisible… whose kingdom is without end… we humbly entreat your glorious majesty to deliver us… by your might from every influence of the accursed spirits… from their every evil snare and deception… and to keep… us… from… all… harm… through… Christ… our… Lord... A…men…"

The last thing he did before the end was taking the last small glass bottle of holy water and smash it with the last ounce of his strength hard against Rey's heaving chest.

Bright Light illuminated everything and everyone in the room. There was no shadow.

Rey screamed like a tortured animal being skinned alive.

Then the roaring, the wind, the shadows, the darkness and all the infernal fiends unleashed upon earth all seemed to fade. They were finally starting to wither away, being exiled back to where they had crawled out from. Asmodai, although not utterly destroyed was forced to go back to the deepest corner of hell, licking his wounds.

Like a black hole swallowing everything daring come close too it, the gates underneath them started to close and take up all that had managed to escape. Sobs and cries where heard, screams and screeches, wowing, howling, barks and tearing flesh.

Eddie, Chris and Adam were all knocked out cold splayed on the floor, while Mark was holding tightly Rey in his arms, protecting him from the closing wound that wanted to take him down to the dark. All his strength he used and that seemed not to be enough. Asmodai might have been defeated but the gate was closing and it wanted Rey because he was touched by evil too much. The taint of Satan was too strong and too raw to be ignored, and he had to follow the other fiends into the pit.

Mark was not going to back down. His neck hurt from Rey's choke, his mind was going numb and his body strength was all but wasted. Still he held onto the body of his precious friend, determined to win.

"Lord, heed my prayer. And let my cry be heard by you." He mumbled.

The Gate was almost closed completely and the light grew momentarily stronger in the room. Mark squeezed his eyes tighter. This light wouldn't hurt them.

Then the light faded until there was only the small candle burning, its small flame casting long shadows on the walls. Outside, the night was coming slowly to its end.

'Has it taken us all night?' the Dead Man wondered. It didn't seem so. He felt his arms around Rey's body and looked down.

All traces of evil were gone and his skin had returned to its normal colour. All the bruises and cuts, all the wounds had vanished; all but the two holes on his wrists and the thirty three whiplashes on his back that strangely had fully healed leaving only scars.

And right there, in front of his eyes, Mark watched in awe, as an invisible hand,

_Perhaps God's Hand?_

openedtwo new fresh wounds…

One was of Rey's side, a long deep nasty cut. Mark touched it with his bare hand, letting the blood drip between his fingers. He could only whisper…

"The Spear of Destiny" as his breath escaped his lips.

Rey, although unconscious, moaned in pain. Mark was barely able to take his eyes of this wound and look at him.

And what he saw made his heart almost stop. Rare were the occasions throughout human history when one man showed so many of the mystical stigmata. And even rarer were the ones who had been previously possessed by evil.

Rey's forehead was bleeding and there was no mistake about it.

These were the stigmata from the Crown of Thorns.

Mark tried to overcome the invading feeling of wonder and awe that consumed him. Seeing this… witnessing such a miracle was truly a blessing. He opened his discarded suitcase and took out the last remaining item. One white cloth embroidered only with small black cross. He brought it on his own forehead, blessed himself with it and then used it to wipe off Rey's blood from his forehead and his side.

When all traces of blood where gone and only the cuts remained, the undertaker folded neatly the cloth and placed it in his pocket. He took one look around the wrecked room and his eyes fell upon the door that now lay in ruins.

The sky outside was still dark but the Dead Man knew that night was coming to an end and he could already see the first touches of the sun's rays coming into view on the horizon. He gently folded his arms around Rey's body and calmly carried him outside covering him with the bed sheet.

The air was clearer than he could remember ever feeling. He sat down at the porch, still holding his precious cargo, just looked into the vast landscape and let his mind wonder beyond.

Rey moaned again from the last remaining traces of his agony and torture. He slowly opened his eyes and found Mark's staring back at him; and for some reason he wasn't surprised to see him. For some reason, he was the one he expected to find. He still felt sore all over his body and his head ached like it was splitting in half.

"I smell flowers" he whispered and Mark could only smile heartily. He had heard that stigmatics often smelled flowers right after displaying Jesus' wounds but had never witnessed one. His smile grew as he realised that this was his first time. This was the first exorcism he had performed where the 'victim' had actually survived. Before Rey, every possessed one he had tried to save, every single one, had died in excruciating pain.

He caressed briefly Rey's cheek but the scared look on his eyes begged to differ. His eyes were silently asking him one question.

Where is Asmodai?

"He is gone…" he spoke softly. "We defeated him" he added emphasizing the word 'we'.

Feeling Rey's strength returning Mark placed him down sitting next to him in the porch the bed sheet still wrapped around him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked casually.

Rey thought for a moment, afraid that Asmodai might return.

"I… I don't know… is he really… gone?" he inquired hesitantly.

"Yes. He is gone… and he is never coming back for you… ever!"

"How can you be so sure?"

Mark laughed at the straight question. Rey's eyes were shining so brightly again.

"Trust me Rey Rey… he is really gone…"

He stood up and asked Rey to stay out here for a while before coming back inside.

He stepped inside and walked towards Adam who was just barely beginning to stir. As soon as he realized his surroundings he shot back up and lost his calm when he found the bed empty. Frantically he turned around and bumped into the massive form of the Undertaker.

"Calm down…" he said coolly. "You did it. He is gone…"

"But I don't understand… how?"

"You went down to hell and you don't know?" Mark's eyebrow raised. Still Adam didn't show any signs of understanding.

"What happened here tonight proves that you and Rey share your soul… your psyche is one… and this is what I was hoping for… this was the only thing that could save Oscar from death and eternal damnation. Asmodai didn't know that. Your_ sharing _is so rare throughout human history that but a handful of times is known to us. What happened to you while you where back in the USA as well as UNDER proves my point. For Him, rey was perfect for his purposes, whatever those might have been. But he just couldn't foresee two things: how strong your love is and how you share ONE soul. In the end having taken Rey meant taking half a soul and he did try to poison YOU… the other half of Rey… should he have completed your poisoning he would have lost Rey… so he stopped himself… and I was there to take advantage of his weakness…"

Adam was just looking with wide eyes, trying to digest what he was being told.

"All that kept him alive was you… and you he couldn't possess…"

"Why not?"

"Because Rey and you were ready to do the ultimate thing for each other… Sacrifice yourselves for the other's survival. This is what it comes to… and I hope you can understand it… someday… now go… he is waiting outside" Mark stepped out the way to let Adam walk out while he busied himself with waking the two remaining wrestlers.

"What about you?" the Canadian asked before taking his first step to his heart.

Mark chuckled and responded somewhat bitterly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine…"

Adam didn't linger long. He had to resist the urge and ran outside…

Towards freedom.

Freedom at last.


	14. Chapter 14 Backlash

Adam felt his blood warm up in his veins and his heart racing once he looked out and saw him sitting down peacefully on the porch, with his two huge dark eyes looking the sunrise.

Rey heard footsteps behind him but thought it was just Mark.

Then time slowed down.

In the following years, he would always remember how beautiful Adam looked right this moment. He would always remember him kneeling down in front of him with so much love, hope and faith in his eyes.

He would always remember his embrace, his arms wrapping firmly around him, his hands clasping his face and loosing himself in his blue eyes.

He would remember his kiss… so passionate… so deep… and so desperate… the familiar sweet taste of Adam's mouth as he explored it once again with his tongue… his fragile heart almost broke into millions of piece from the untainted happiness it felt…

And then he was really free.

When their kiss broke, they looked into each other's eyes, both out of breath and both desperately in love.

No words were needed and none were spoken for a very long time. Adam hugged him once more and he never wanted to let him go, never again. Rey hugged him back weakly and although Adam's strength and eagerness was crushing him, he didn't say anything. He needed this; he needed to be touched again, to be loved. He needed his soul; and that was Adam…

He was free again. Free at last

His once broken and rotten glass heart was finally mended and able to beat… love again.

His once lost soul had found its way back home and was again reunited with the other half it missed so much.

He felt hot tears run down his cheeks, tears of happiness and deliverance. He was complete again.

"Thank you" he whispered to his lover's ear as he lifted up his head. "Thank you for coming for me… for fighting for me…" His eyes mirrored the colours of the sunrise, giving them the brightest and clearest colour of brown.

Adam kissed his lips and swallowed the salty tears.

"I would go down to the very depths of hell for you… I would follow you to whatever end… because I love you… and I can't live without you…"

He sat beside Rey, never taking his arms around him, never breaking the precious contact.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris was up before Eddie. He looked around the devastated room and upon seeing Mark's serene expression, he new they had won. But still, despite the relief in his heart, he remained silent and stayed down in a corner lost in his thoughts and the memories of the things that taken place. He shuddered when he recalled the disgusting smell and the sickening feeling of many hellish fiends crawling around him, touching and scandalizing him. And the blood on his knees, it was the one that had began to flood the room during the ritual. He vaguely wondered whose blood it was but then he brushed the thought out figuring it probably wasn't wise to linger on such things. He turned and looked on the other side of the room. Mark was gathering what was left of his things from around the room. He could also hear outside Rey and Adam crying from the happiness and that's when he let his own tears fall.

"You have a pure heart Chris." Mark's voice was heard. "You have proven it to God and for that you are truly blessed."

Eddie, by that time, had woken up and was rubbing the back of his head. There was a nasty bump from the impact against the wall so he was a bit disoriented. He did however understand that Rey was still alive and well because from his position he had a clear view of the couple sitting out on the porch hugging.

And that was worth all the gold of the world.

Mark caught him staring them and came to sit down next to him. Eddie immediately felt uneasy and ashamed at the same time.

Because of what he had seen in his head in the beginning of the ritual and because he had almost ruined it, nearly causing Rey's life. He didn't have to speak his feelings to be understood by the Dead Man. One look at his eyes was enough.

"I am sorry" he just spoke.

Mark shook his head.

"I know… what is done… is done…"

There was however a nagging sensation, a bitter taste at the back of Eddie's throat but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Mark knew.

"Eddie… when I said don't 'open your eyes no matter what' I meant it for the sake of Rey and yours as well" his tone showed regret. "When you opened your eyes and looked at THEM… you looked into hell…."

A pause…

"And it looked right back at you… Now it knows you Eddie… it knows who you are and what lies in your heart…

"What do you mean?"

"Just… be careful…"

He didn't sound menacing or threatening or frightening for that matter; just caring.

"But I have hope" the Undertaker added smiling confidently and squeezed his shoulder before standing up.

Eddie remained on the ground his heart pounding hard on his chest, the words of Mark still in his head. He tried to understand and deep inside he knew that Mark's words were true. He would never be the same again, not after what he had seen this night.

But all that was forgotten when two shadows fell upon him, covering the sun rays from his face. He lifted up his eyesight and met the familiar deep dark eyes of his dear friend.

And how happy they made him! To see them glow again, to see them alive with the spark he remembered.

Rey knelt down in front of Eddie, his face sad and happy at the same time.

_How is this possible?_ Eddie wondered.

Rey reached out his hand and with touched Eddie's cheek. Only then Eddie felt the tears on his face. This simple gesture moved him so profoundly, he was about to burst into cry and laughter.

"I am so sorry" Rey muttered as he brought Eddie into a tight hug leaving him speechless. "I am sorry for putting you through this… I am sorry for trying to kill you" He wasn't crying and his voice never wavered; never broke. He just hugged him tighter as if trying to make his point stronger. And Eddie just gave up and got lost in this exhilarating embrace. He knew that he was forgiven for what he had done, for his every sinful thought. And even though he knew he should be the one apologising to the small Mexican, holding him there in his arms somehow made it all alright; somehow all was forgiven; the present and the past; it was all behind them and up to them to forget. Before breaking the embrace Rey looked into his eyes and whispered

"Thank you".

He let out a deep breath, as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Rey got up and joined Adam sitting on the bed.

"How do you feel?" the Canadian asked.

"Tired…"

Adam smiled and passed his arm around Rey's shoulder pulling him closer. Mark approached them holding something in his fist.

"Mark… I don't know how to thank you… you saved me"

"I didn't… he did" and pointed Adam.

"I know but still… if it hadn't been for you, Adam wouldn't have had the chance to fight for me… and Asmodai would be have had my soul"

Upon hearing the cursed name, Mark brought his hand and covered Rey's mouth startling everyone else in the destroyed room.

"Don't speak his name… do you hear me? Don't you ever speak it again!" He sounded angry and immediately he regretted his tone of voice. Years of exorcisms, years of dealing with the occult and years of loneliness had rusted his social skills a bit. He often found himself speaking to others a little harsher than he meant to; a little angrier than they sometimes deserved.

He removed his hand from Rey's mouth and opened up his palm to reveal a small pendant; a silver circle with a winding cross hanging from a silver chain. Both items looked old and used.

He passed the chain around Rey's neck and the effect was immediate. A wave of pain emanated from the point where the pendant rested and travelling fast though his entire body, it made him hiss. Breath escaped his lips and instantly Rey searched for support as he felt his senses abandon him and his body go limb.

Adam frantically helped him lie down.

"What going on?"

By that time, Chris and Eddie had come closer with fear invadingtaking over their senses.

Mark ignored them and focused on Rey.

"Oscar… listen to me…" he ordered but Rey was suffering too much to acknowledge the words. "Oscar… I know you can hear me… open your eyes and look at me… LOOK AT ME" he shouted and shook him.

Rey obeyed and looked up from his laying position on the bed heaving and moaning.

"It… hurts…"

"I know it does. It hurts because Asmodai still has a way in your soul; because although we have exorcised him, you are still too weak and some of him still remains in you…"

Rey closed his eyes still in pain as a whimper escaped his lips.

"Please help him…" Adam begged.

"Rey look at me… this pendant will keep him away… as long as it hurts, Asmodai can still come for you… the only way to win is to defeat him completely and that will be done only with this special cross."

Rey was trying to understand his words but he hurt too much. He reached his hand to pull it away but Mark grabbed it.

"Please… try… I know it hurts. And it will hurt but not all the time. When the pain gets too great, the only thing that can ease the suffering is the thing that overpowered the demon… your love… your soul…"

The last words were spoken while looking directly into Adam's eyes.

And he didn't hesitate.

He reached out his hand and placed it upon Rey's chest entrapping the pendant. The heaving slowed down and Rey moaned in relief feeling the pain slowly subsiding.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" He asked angrily. "I thought we had won?" Adam eyes bore holes into Mark. Rey might be afraid of him, but he wasn't.

"The devil can not be destroyed." He spat back at him and got up. He headed for the door and before walking out he added.

"I didn't say it's going to be easy. The road back home is long and dangerous and we can only hope... Now pack your things. We must go back to the hotel soon. We have loose ends there as well." He grabbed his leather coat and took one last look around the room.

When he stepped out, his long shadow trembled slightly as the sun fell upon his moving figure. Chris stepped closer and helped transport Rey into the car. He already looked better. The contact with Adam had miraculous effects on him.

Eddie was speechless and numb.

_Will this ever end? When does the circle close? _

Something in his heart told him that for him, Eduardo Gory Guerrero, this wasn't over. For now, there was nothing he could do but help his friend, like Rey had done for him and like he, Eddie, will always do for him. He grabbed the remaining things from the room and stepped out to meat the others in Mark's car.

They drove away towards the city as the sun was already shining bright chasing away the few remaining clouds and although they didn't know what the future held for them, they dared hope and they dared look at it with kindled hope.


	15. Chapter 15 EpilogueThe Begining Of The

When the car came to a stop near the hotel, nightfall was but a few hours away and Rey had slept the entire journey. None had wanted to wake him. Mark decided to stop the car away from the main entrance and regroup. What lay beyond those big glass doors was something they needed to prepare for.

Adam caressed Rey's face gently waking him up. To their surprise he looked a lot better, almost no mark of the exorcism available to the naked eye. He rubbed his eyes and looked outside the window.

"What are we going to tell them?" Chris asked.

No one answered.

"Don't worry. I'll explain them" Rey spoke softly still looking outside.

"What are you going to say?" Adam asked and with his hand turned Rey's face towards him feeling a little worried from his calm reaction.

Rey did not answer immediately. He looked at his friends and smiled reassuringly.

"I will go inside alone."

"Why alone?" Chris asked.

"Because… this is all my doing… If anyone should explain, it's me…"

With these words, he opened the door and stepped outside. He walked the last remaining feet to the hotel with a confidence and a strength he didn't remember ever having. The cold was bone piercing and the moisture of the air was chilling his muscles, but he didn't care. The freedom he had in his heart and the love he carried in his every step gave him the force he needed.

He wasn't surprised seeing his hands not trembling when he pushed the hotel doors and entered the crowded lobby.

The silence that greeted him was deafening. Many eyes looked at him and he didn't bother to try and figure out what they're might be thinking. He came to a stop and stood silently looking as innocent as a new born child.

The first one to speak was Tazz.

"Rey Rey?" his voice sounded like he couldn't believe his own two eyes. "He man, where have you been? We were worried sick about you? What happened?"

Rey smiled and reached out touching Tazz's shoulder.

"I didn't want to stay anymore in the hospital."

"But… but you were stabbed… how…?"

"The doctors exaggerated… I am fine… I begged Eddie, Chris and Adam to take me away… too many bad memories. I'm sorry if I caused too much trouble. I should have told you… but it was just too painful… staying in there alone… I just couldn't handle it. And they were only thinking of me when they took me away… I am so sorry… about everything…"

Rey's eyes fell on the ground, almost ashamed. He knew he had lied, but he was trying to protect his friends and his secret.

_Another secret_

He had intentionally left Mark outside. Something in his heart told him that his involvement had to be kept secret. He was surprised when he felt Tazz's arms wrap around him in a tight embrace, relieved to having found him again unharmed.

"Rey… what happened in that room? With Dave?"

Rey's eyes shone brightly, innocently.

"It was nothing… just an accident" and his smile grew. "Is Dave alright?"

"Yeah… he came back a while ago. He was in a bad shape, but all in all, he is fine. He is resting…"

"Can I see him?"

Tazz lead Rey to the elevator, passing by the other wrestlers in the lobby that looked at him in disbelief. Obviously Rey hadn't convinced them about what had happened, but he didn't care. He smile at them and they knew that the truth didn't matter. Because his heart and his soul were at peace… at last…

The elevator doors opened on the third floor. Outside Dave's room stood two police officers and a man that was probably a police detective.

"Detective… this is Oscar Guttierrez… he is the man we were looking for… he just came back…" Tazz tried to explain.

"Nice to see you are alright Mr Guttierrez. Your friends were a lot worried about you… Would you mind answering some questions?"

"Can I see Dave first?"

"In a while, Ok?"

Rey just nodded.

"Look detective. Nothing happened. It was just an accident. Dave just panicked."

"An accident? All that blood in the room? And what about the whiplashes on your back?"

"What whiplashes?"

"The ones on your back…" the detective tried to describe, but Rey was one step ahead of him. He removed his shirt and revealed his muscled tattooed back, leaving the detective speechless. Not one scar could be seen, not one single wound. Nothing…

"Like I said. It was just an accident. It was nothing. That's why I asked my friends to take me away from the hospital…"

For a few moments the police officers were at a loss of words. There he stood, in front of them, a man, the alleged victim, unharmed, contradicting not only the eyewitnesses of the crime scene, but also the diagnosis of the attendant doctors. This just didn't make any sense.

"This is all one big misunderstanding. I am sorry if I wasted your time… but as you can see I am fine" Rey looked straight into the detective's eyes.

"I guess… I guess we are done here." He mumbled and rubbing his forehead, motioned the two police men and left the hotel.

Rey felt a little guilty for making a liar out of all of his friends, but it was necessary. The alternative was just not an option. When he heard the police leaving, he opened Dave's door, but before entering he whispered to Tazz.

"I am sorry… for everything… this is all my fault, and I wish in time you can find it in your hearts to forgive me… but you wouldn't understand…"

"Please Rey Rey… what happened?"

Rey was fighting back tears. He wished Adam was there with him in this hour of truth.

"Please… someday maybe I will be able to tell you… but not now… not so soon… let's… let's just say that what you and the police think that happened… is true…"

"What?" Tazz shouted.

"Please Tazz… don't say anything… for me… for my sake… I swear one day I will find the strength to tell you… but not so soon… right now, I have to see Dave. He has been through a lot, and it is not his fault. He doesn't deserve this guilt and this pain. It was not his fault."

Seeing the tears run down Rey's face was enough for Tazz to realise how serious Rey was. It was painful to see him speak these words and even more painful to know that everything that had happened was real. His Mexican friend had been through a lot during his past and it was a shame to see him suffer again. He couldn't figure out where he got the strength to carry on.

"I am sorry you have to carry the burden of knowing, and I swear I would give anything to take it off your shoulders…"

"Rey… you are my friend… and I am just happy that you are back with us… I am just happy you are ok… I ask of nothing else… nothing else…" Tazz was never a man on tears but tonight he had to fight them real hard.

Rey smiled and entered the room closing the door behind him.

Tazz left and headed to the lobby with a secret he swore he would never tell anyone… with a secret the swore he would take to his grave…

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dave's room was dark but for a small reading lamp on the night stand. Rey stepped carefully and knelt beside the laying form of the Animal. But Dave wasn't asleep. He sensed a presence beside him and opened his eyes.

He would have jumped at his sight, but the soothing hand caressing his front and the warm pair of eyes that comforted him kept him in place. He opened his mouth to speak but Rey cut him off.

"No Dave… this is my time to speak… I know what you are going to say… but this is my time to explain… and what I will tell you, you alone can know. Eddie, Benoit, Mark and Adam know, but to you I have to explain because you are an innocent victim…"

Dave felt his heart racing from the electrifying words. He knew this was a moment where one's world was about to change… towards the better… or what he feared, the worse.

"What happened in your room was not your fault… it was my fault. I know you remember everything, but what you don't know is that I was possessed by a demon…"

He paused, letting the first words sink in. He didn't speak the cursed name from fear. Subconsciously he touched the pendant.

"What you did was because he wanted you to do… he wanted you to suffer and he wanted me to…" he didn't finish it. It didn't matter now, did it? He shook his head and continued. "He put a spell on you and he made you do it… and I am sorry…" Rey finally broke. He hated how easily he cried, but he couldn't hide it anymore. He buried his face in the bed sheets and let himself cry, the sobs shaking his body always repeating 'I am sorry'.

Dave found the strength to get up. He was sure he would have cried first if Rey hadn't broken down. He reached his hand and lifted Rey's wet face from the bed. He had to be strong. He looked into Rey's saddest eyes and brought him into a firm embrace. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the small Mexican relax under his grasp.

"I am sorry too…" he only said.

When Rey broke the embrace his face was calmer and the sobs had subsided.

"I would never hurt you" he spoke softly. "I know how this sounds, but I swear it is the truth. It's like a nightmare, only it is true. And I can only hope this demon is gone for good."

"Rey I believe you… I don't know how, but in my heart I know it is the truth. After I left you for dead, I ran and I didn't run from guilt. I ran from fear… I had so much hate, sin and evil in my heart, I knew it didn't come from me… and you… the way you had spoken, they way you had laughed provoking me… it felt like staring into the eyes of the devil… it felt like being inside the twilight zone and I couldn't escape…"

Rey took Dave's face in his hands and let their foreheads touch. They stayed for a while like this. No more words where needed. Dave had learned the truth but he somehow knew it all along. He was just happy that Rey was alive, well and away from the devil's claws.

Rey was thankful he was forgiven. Everything else would have to wait. In time, all was going to go back to normal.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in" Rey spoke sniffing back his tears and wiping his face with the back if his hand.

The door opened slightly letting the corridor's light shine inside. Adam's head poked inside. Seeing both their faces happy and relieved, he understood.

"I take it, everything went well…"

"Yeah…" Rey said, laughing faintly. He stood up. He looked one last time at Dave. "We made our peace with ourselves and I think at last we can go on with our lives"

Dave just shook his head and smiled at them.

"I'll see you around" Rey said and walked away towards the other half of his soul. Adam greeted him in his arms and held him strongly, like they hadn't seen each other for years.

"Where are the others?"

"Eddie and Chris are downstairs with the others trying to duck their questions…"

"Mark?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing we'll be seeing him around… so don't worry"

"I am not… I am just happy… that you are here… with me…"

"I am happy to have found you again"

When they kissed, their souls connected and became once more one, reunited in light and in life.

"Take me home" he whispered to the Canadian and he felt his heart empty from all evil when Adam held him tighter.

They started to walk down the hall towards their room.

"It is over… we are free now…" Adam told him. "It's done… at last…" and closed the door to their room, leaving the world outside.

oooooooooooooooo

None of them heard a whisper and a sinister laughter in the empty hollow corridors.

_That's what you think_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So… this is the end…

This story was particularly hard to write mostly because of some personal problems I had to deal with and which unfortunately are still troubling me.

Anyway, I thought I should tell you a bit about the background of the idea, so if you are interested keep reading…

The main influences were mostly some books and texts I found inside the National Library while I was studying in Paris a couple of years back. Many of the spells and the rite of exorcism are taken from these books and according to the writers and the Catholic Church are real. All these texts can be found on the internet or I can mail them to you if you want a deeper insight on the subject.

So one night, I thought I take those passages and put them in a story. There was some major planning and researching involved, many sleepless nights and almost all the chapters were written well after midnight and after 2 glasses of red wine…

So go figure!

However many parts did not turn out as I planned. For example, at first I wanted to kill Eddie during the rite… but then he passed away in November 2005. From grief, I stopped writing for four months. Every time I touched the keyboard to continue the story, the sorrow was too great. So while still struggling with some major problems, I decided the only solution and absolution was to keep him alive, at least for this story.

As you can see, I have been battling with STIGMATA for almost 2.5 years. It has changed and grown with me and it is sad to see it come to an end.

Thanks to everyone who read the story and especially those who reviewed.

You are the ones who gave me the strength to continue.

Jill: I am glad you liked this story. I am sorry that you and your 10 year old cousin lost your sleep over Jacob, but it IS a slash story "RATED R"! It also tells you a bit about my mental state!

Souless666: Thanks for the review and your good words. I too love this role for the Undertaker. I am planning to bring him back in the final installment of this trilogy, although I am not sure how big his part will be. Any suggestions?

Also thanks to El Tejano and the Unpredictable Mind who reviewed PACES.

I am leaving on vacation for two weeks, so I leave you with the final chapter of the second installment.

But do not fret. Come September, I hope to have the first chapters of the third part of the trilogy ready for you.

Until then, feel free to tell me any ideas you have, any requests about the sequel, what you hated, what you loved, what you would have done differently.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the World Wrestling Entertainment Inc.

See you soon.

Peace.


End file.
